


Promise

by tenbinsilver



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mpreg, Promises, Snake Scales, implied prostitution, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbinsilver/pseuds/tenbinsilver
Summary: On Naga's home planet, it was merely an expectation. For Stinger, it was much more than that.  When Naga makes a promise to Stinger, Stinger can't take it seriously... until that promise changes both of their lives forever.
Relationships: Naga Ray/Stinger
Comments: 23
Kudos: 11





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this story to Miss Kitty! Thanks for being awesome and putting up with me all this time!

_Present_

Stinger had leaned back against the wall. In his mind, he was pacing in the corridor, but physically, he couldn't bring himself to move.

He didn't know _why_ he was nervous. After all, this had been the intention from the start. The promise that had been made.

But... this was more than just a promise. This was _life_ now. No matter what happened. Things have changed forever.

He had been through so much. The loss of his brother, the loss of Mika, nearly losing his aibou more than once. Not to mention the fights, the emotions they brought. The battle with Don Armage.

But he had gained so much. He had learned how to trust. He had learned what love was, what comradery was. He had allowed himself to get close to Kotaro, and Champ. He didn't think, at this point, that he could live without either one of them.

Champ had saved his life, but had deemed themselves "even" when Stinger saved his. Stinger had always been confused by this, saying it _definitely_ wasn't the same thing, but it didn't matter to Champ. Champ had told him to drop it, and just be grateful. He also had teased Stinger that once Don Armage was defeated, he needed to take up a hobby... and get singing lessons.

Stinger had known it was joke, and even called Champ out on it, but Kotaro had bought Stinger a guitar, and Stinger had secretly been excited. It had taken him a lot of effort to make it seem like it was no big deal, but he couldn't wait to sit down and see what he could do with it.

Growing up on Antares, there was no electricity, not in the village. They had to go into town for that. Stinger had sighed, the anemoia hitting him hard. He could have learned the guitar, and the singing, so many years ago. He could have been good at it. He could had used so much time to study it, instead of being lazy and just waiting for something exciting to happen.

Instead of thinking about the time he never experienced, Stinger had jumped right into it. Raptor had helped him with getting instruction, but Stinger had ultimately decided to teach himself. He purchased books, and sheet music. He hadn't even had the guitar for two months at this point, but he never lost interest in it.

He wished he had that guitar now. He had been using it as an emotional tool. He would sit in his quarters and just strum and pluck. Sometimes, he'd invite somebody into the room to watch. Kotaro always went, but he got bored. He was a kid, and Stinger didn't know how to play any full songs yet. Champ would stay for awhile, but he would eventually give Stinger his space.

Raptor and Hammie had come in a couple of times, but no one else had. Stinger had become self conscious because he was a beginner, and he had just never invited anyone else. He wanted to get good. His goal was to eventually write a song. He could write the lyrics. He just needed to learn how to put it all together.

Stinger's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the infirmary door open. He got off of the wall quickly, and stared at that door until somebody walked out of it, and Raptor was right behind him.

"Naga...."

Stinger had expected something else. Something emotional. A tear, maybe. A smile? But none of that happened.

Naga's face remained as blank as it was the first time that Stinger had laid eyes on him. For a moment, Naga could only stare at Stinger.

"Naga?"

Naga stared at Stinger for a moment before he slowly nodded. His face remained blank.

Stinger started to cry, and he pulled Naga close to him, hugging him tight.

Raptor stared at Naga, tilting her head slightly in confusion at Naga's blank and emotionless reaction to Stinger.

* * *

_Eight months earlier_

Naga was confused.

He could see the smiles. He knew that this was a happy occasion. Champ was alive and well and finally back, and Stinger had suggested a welcome back party for him.

There was food, decorations, a banner. Spada had even baked a cake.

But even Naga knew that something was off. He didn't have _emotions_ , and he knew this was... he didn't even know the word.

Balance was definitely celebrating. No matter what the occasion, Balance was all ready for a party. He would have made up a reason for a party just to have one.

Naga didn't let this fact bother him, but it made him ask a very important question.

"Should we be celebrating during Stinger's time of sadness?"

Balance stopped jumping around when he heard the question. He knew it was a good question, but something he couldn't really explain an answer to. Naga was all about learning these days. He always had a question. And Balance didn't mind answering those questions at all.

"It's fine!" Balance said. "Good or bad, this was Stinger's suggestion."

"Is Stinger ok?" Garu asked.

"He's fine," Lucky said. "Plus, he has us."

Naga seemed satisfied, a little bit. Everyone seemed eager to be trusting Lucky's words.

"Oh, right!" Kotaro suddenly cried out.

Everyone turned their attention to him, and he was grinning.

"I made Aniki!" Kotaro cried out, holding out a plushie.

Naga started at the plushie. It was definitely made to Stinger's likeness. Kind of cute.

And while everyone was pointing out the cuteness of the plushie, Champ walked over carrying a tray.

"I have them, too," Champ said, placing them on the pool table. "Look at them."

"There's one of each of us!" Spada cried out happily. " _Grazie_!"

"You made these, Kotaro?" Hammie asked.

"I only made this one," Kotaro said, holding up the Stinger plushie. "Actually...."

Kotaro paused dramatically, long enough for everyone in the room to look at him curiously.

"The rest of the dolls.... were made by Aniki so that Champ wouldn't feel lonely!"

Kotaro was smiling and giggling, but didn't notice that Stinger had walked in. Everyone tried to get Kotaro's attention, but Kotaro wasn't noticing that at first.

He finally _did_ notice that everyone was acting strange, and it finally dawned on him what they were trying to tell him... when Stinger placed his hand on Kotaro's head. Kotaro's eyes widened, and he turned around quickly.

"Something wrong with that?" Stinger asked him. "Warriors of the Scorpius Constellation have a fondness for needlework."

Kotaro cried out in surprise, thinking he was probably in a little bit of trouble. He, for some reason, flew straight towards a confused Balance and threw his arms around him.

Stinger looked around the room, confusion and curiosity being the main mood at the moment.

"Um." Stinger paused a moment, and finally bowed. "I'm sorry."

The confusion continued, with some added random comments and stares.

"Eh?!"

"What a shock!"

"Are you ok?"

Stinger finally looked up, and as he looked around the room, he could feel an emotional blush coming. He quickly turned and tried to race out of the door, but the door just couldn't open fast enough. When it did, Stinger took off, and everyone else had been laughing.

Except for Naga, who was still confused. He looked around, trying to process the laughter. Even Balance had been laughing.

Naga tried to look at Balance for help, but Balance had turned his attention back to to the plushie made in his likeness.

After a couple of minutes, Naga could only focus on Stinger. Why had he run off? What kind of emotion was this? Why had he left when somebody had tried to ask him if he was ok?

Naga stepped back a little. Everyone was talking and laughing, and it just seemed... inappropriate, somehow. But no one else seemed to think so.

Without uttering a word, Naga snuck out of the bridge. If anyone noticed, _he_ didn't notice them. No one said anything, and he could still hear Balance laughing as the door shut behind him.

Naga didn't have to go too far to find Stinger, he hadn't even made it out of the corridor, walking slowly. It had surprised Naga a little, since Stinger had been running when he left. Naga wasn't quite sure what to say to him, but he had come this far, he knew he had to say something.

"Stinger?"

Stinger stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Naga?"

"I'm sorry," Naga said quickly and awkwardly.

"You can go back to the party and enjoy yourself."

"What does that mean?"

Stinger didn't respond, but he did turn around. His face was tear-stained.

"You're crying," Naga said.

Stinger forced a smile. "If anyone else said that, I'd have to respond sarcastically."

Naga ignored him, and walked up to him. He ran his fingers over Stinger's face.

"You're injured," Naga said.

"It's nothing major."

"Come with me?"

"To where?"

Naga took Stinger by the arm, and Stinger allowed himself to be escorted to the infirmary.

"Naga, this isn't necessary," Stinger said.

"Sit down," Naga said, going through of the first-aid kits that Raptor had stored.

Stinger sat down, though he didn't really want to.

Naga walked over to him, and started wiping his cuts with antiseptic wipes.

"That doesn't hurt," Stinger said. He was a little surprised he had said that out loud, because he hadn't meant to.

"The antiseptic wipes are better than the antibiotic wipes," Naga said. "As long as they're mild. These aren't strong. They'll help."

"How do you know that?"

"I studied medicine on my home planet," Naga said. "Before I joined Balance."

"You were studying medicine and decided that leaving with Balance was a good idea?" Stinger asked.

Naga looked up and into Stinger's eyes. "Yes. Why is that a problem?"

"It... it's not," Stinger said, slightly regretting the question. "You just gave up a potential career in medicine to go running around with Balance."

"Balance is the most interesting person I had ever met," Naga said. He put the wipes down and picked up some bandages, and he started to apply them gently. "And my mother was the one who convinced me to get into medicine. It was not my idea."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Naga tried to smile. "I wanted to help people. On Rasalhague, everyone had what they needed. We protected ourselves. No emotions, no individuality. We didn't have any money, we all had exactly what we needed and nothing else."

"Then why study medicine? What's in it for you?"

Naga shrugged. "My dad bled to death. I guess my mother always thought that if I studied medicine, I'd be able to help other people."

"Your dad... bled to death?"

"Yeah."

"There was an accident?"

"Not exactly," Naga said. He pulled away from Stinger. "All done."

"Thank you," Stinger said. "What happened with your dad?"

Naga was silent for a moment. He turned away from Stinger to clean up the mess he had made.

"I'm sorry," Stinger said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok," Naga said. "He died in childbirth."

"What?"

Naga turned back to Stinger. "He died giving birth to me."

"Wait, your... _dad_ died... giving _birth_ to you?"

"Yeah."

"Your species' males can give birth?"

"We all can."

"What do you mean _all_?"

"I mean everyone. Male or female."

"I didn't know that."

"Why are you asking so many questions about it?"

"I don't know. It's fascinating."

"How so?"

"I can't give birth."

"I don't understand."

Stinger sighed. "Sorry. It's just... I would if I could, you know?"

Naga frowned, and tilted his head in confusion. "Why is it important to you?"

Stinger turned away a little. "You wouldn't understand."

"I know."

Stinger paused. There had been a tone in Naga's voice. It wasn't a normal one. He couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't disappointment. But it did sound... final, maybe? Like Naga _knew_ it was something he'd never be able to understand.

He had honestly never thought about it. Stinger had never really worried about other people's emotions before. He had no right, he couldn't even handle his own most of the time. Including tonight. Kotaro may have been teasing him, but it was _just_ that. A tease. He wondered....

"Naga?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like your plushie?"

"Like?"

"Yeah," Stinger said. "Like."

"I don't really know what that means."

"I mean..." Stinger paused a moment, trying to figure out how to describe it to this man with no emotions. "When you saw it, what were you thinking about?"

"It looked like me," Naga said. "I wanted to hold it. Everyone held onto theirs. Kotaro had yours."

"What were they doing when they saw it?"

"They smiled and said they were cute."

"They liked them."

Stinger chuckled. He figured at this point that Kotaro was _definitely_ just teasing. He was a kid, but he was a pretty bright one. But still, just a kid.

"Naga?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... want to hang out with me?"

"Hang out?"

"We could go get something in the galley."

"There's a party on the bridge."

"So?"

Naga looked at him for a minute. "Ok."

Stinger smiled, and left the infirmary. Naga followed behind.

When they got to the galley, Stinger asked Naga to sit. Naga did sit, and Stinger went to go get drinks. He came back soon, and Stinger joined him at the table.

"Thank you," Naga said.

"You're welcome," Stinger said.

Stinger watched Naga sip on his drink. For a few minutes, they were silent.

"Naga, can I ask you a question?" Stinger said.

"Sure."

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"You said you were capable of being pregnant. What does it feel like?"

"I don't know. I've never been pregnant before."

"No, I don't mean physically."

"Then what do you mean?"

Stinger sighed. "You can always chose to have a child of your own."

Naga narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I'll have one when I'm told to do it."

"When you're told?"

"I can only have a baby when I'm married and the government allows it," Naga said.

"Oh," Stinger said. "I guess that makes sense."

"Why are you asking?"

Stinger sighed. "I don't know."

"You want a baby, Stinger?"

Stinger turned away from Naga. "Not really a great idea. I'm not that good of a person."

"What does that mean?"

Stinger sighed. "Naga, I've done bad things in my life. _Really_ bad things. I don't deserve to live out my dreams."

"What have you done that's bad?"

"Well, just today, I killed my own brother."

"You didn't kill him."

"Naga... there are... _things_... about me. Things you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Bad things, ok?" Stinger said. He got up. "I've done a lot of things. Not good things. And now, my brother is dead because of them."

Naga stood up as well. "Stinger...."

"He's dead, Naga."

"Stinger."

"He's _dead_! _"_

Naga felt helpless as he watched Stinger burst into sobs. He didn't know what to do. Stinger had hunched over the table, and was holding onto it with one hand, his other hand was over his eyes.

"I don't know what to do," Naga whispered.

Stinger removed his hand from his eyes, and looked over at Naga. He stood up straight and let go of the table.

"Stinger, I want to help you," Naga said. "But I don't know how."

Stinger looked at Naga curiously. "You... _want_... to help... _me_?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes," Naga said. "I do."

Stinger stood and sobbed for a moment, but then he did something Naga found strange. Stinger held his arms out.

Naga stared at him for a minute. Balance had done this to him once. It had ended in a hug. Balance had hugged him more than once, but in that one occasion, Balance had asked Naga to come to him.

Naga slowly made his way towards Stinger, and when he was close, Stinger immediately wrapped his arms around Naga, still sobbing. Naga tried to copy what Stinger was doing, and found himself... rather awkwardly... wrapping his arms around him.

Stinger sobbed harder, and held Naga tighter. Naga tried not to wonder how normal this was. Had anyone else hugged Stinger like this? Kotaro, maybe? Or Hammie? Hammie probably knew how to do this. But he hadn't seen anyone else do this. He hadn't been around Stinger since it happened, not for the most part, so maybe they had. If it was this important to Stinger, _surely_ somebody had done it.

Stinger held onto Naga for a few minutes. Naga knew this was awkward, but he _did_ want to help Stinger.

Naga held onto Stinger until Stinger pulled away a little bit. Stinger looked into Naga's eyes.

"Thank you," Stinger whispered.

"For what?"

"For caring about me," Stinger said. "And listening to me talk."

Naga nodded, not knowing what to say next.

Stinger managed a tiny smile, and he leaned towards Naga, leaning in for a kiss.

Naga had to keep himself from pulling away as Stinger's lips touched his own. It had been the first time that anyone had ever touched Naga that way. It was gentle, didn't hurt. Unexpected, but at this point, Naga didn't quite know what was going on.

Stinger held the kiss for a moment, pulling the kiss away a few times, long enough to do what Naga felt was just repositioning his lips.

Naga didn't know what he was doing, but he felt an energy. What kind of energy, he didn't know. He didn't dislike it, but he didn't understand it.

Stinger pulled away after a moment, taking a step backwards. "I'm sorry, Naga."

"For what?"

Stinger didn't know how to respond. "Thank you for having a drink with me. I'm going to go to bed early."

"I can't do anything else to help?"

Stinger chuckled. There _was_ , but there was no way that Stinger was going to ask Naga for... _that_.

"Good night, Naga," Stinger said softly. He smiled again, and turned away, quickly leaving the galley.

"Good night," a confused Naga said, wondering why he hadn't said that before Stinger had left the room.

* * *

"Naga, you ok? Naga?"

Naga was supposed to be eating his breakfast, but he had found he couldn't concentrate enough to even eat. He was trying not to stare into his bowl, but in return, he found himself looking up at the ceiling.

"Naga?" Spada said again.

"Earth to Naga!" Kotaro cried out. He was laughing.

"Kotaro, be nice!" Hammie cried out.

"You ok, buddy?" Balance asked, walking over to him.

Naga looked up at Balance. "Yeah. I'm ok. Sorry."

Balance sat down next to him. "You're spacing out."

"And being awfully quiet," Kotaro added.

"Well, he _is_ the Silent Star," Spada said with a chuckle.

"Naga?" Balance said.

Naga looked at him. He knew Balance was being serious, but Naga had a weird feeling. If this was an emotion, it was one he wasn't familiar with at all.

"You wanna talk?" Balance asked.

Naga had woken up in this daze. He had gone to sleep thinking about that hug that Stinger had given him. And whatever Stinger had done with their lips. He hadn't known what that was. He had never seen it before, never saw anybody do it. He had gone to bed thinking about it, wondering why Stinger had done that to him.

"I just... have a question," Naga said after a moment.

"You can ask us anything," Hammie said.

Naga nodded. "What is it called... when two people get their faces really close, and their lips touch?"

"That's a kiss," Hammie said.

"You don't know what a kiss is?" Raptor asked.

"I guess I don't," Naga said. "Is it bad?"

"It's not bad!" Balance said, snapping his fingers. "You just want to know things. It's _okyuu, desu_!"

"Were you watching a movie or something?" Spada asked.

"Me and Raptor were watching a romance movie last night," Hammie said. "We couldn't sleep. Naga must have come in and seen it."

"Was that it, Naga?" Balance asked. "You walked in on the movie?"

"Yeah," Naga said, knowing perfectly well he was lying. "I walked in on the movie."

"Do you want to learn about romance, Naga?" Raptor asked.

Naga blinked. On the one hand, the kissing... he had no true interest in it. Maybe it was because he didn't know about it. Until the night before, there was no such thing as a kiss.

But he wanted to know more now. If kisses were about romance, then why had Stinger given him one? There was a word for Stinger being upset about his brother dying... Naga didn't know what that word was. He also couldn't figure out what a... _kiss_... had to do with it.

Was a kiss that important? Maybe he _should_ be interested in it.

"Yes," Naga said after a minute of thought. "Will you teach me?"

Raptor giggled. "I sure will! Hammie will help, too."

"This will be fun!" Hammie cried out.

"What will be fun?"

Everyone turned and noticed that Stinger had walked into the room.

"Aniki!" Kotaro cried out. He ran over to him. "You're here!"

"I live here," Stinger said. "What will be fun?"

"Naga's become interested in romance," Hammie said with a grin.

"Romance?" Stinger said.

"Yep, he just learned what a kiss was," Spada said.

"What?" Stinger asked.

"He wants to know more," Hammie said. "Don't you, Naga?"

"Naga, you don't know about kissing?" Stinger asked.

Naga looked into his bowl and shook his head.

Stinger stared at Naga for a moment, now feeling guilty about what he had done the night before. But before he could react, the Commander had walked in, his damn booming voice reaching max volume. No one could be alone with their thoughts with _that_ going on.

It had been ok anyway, because nobody noticed when Stinger slipped out of the bridge.

* * *

"Aibou? What's wrong?"

Stinger had been in his own quarters, but his door was open. He could hear Champ talking, and _wanted_ to turn around, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I'm really sorry," Champ said. "About your big brother."

"It's ok," Stinger said.

"It's not," Champ said. "I know what it's like to lose somebody. You need to heal."

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"It's fine."

"Commander's looking for you. We're supposed to be having a meeting, but you left. Do you want me to tell him you're not coming?"

"I just need a few minutes."

"You should take a break."

"Look," Stinger said. He stood up, finally turning around to face Champ. "Aniki... he's been gone for a long time. I've been used to him being gone... and sometimes, I'd even imagine that he _had_ died, just because it was easier to process than what actually did happen."

"I don't know what to say," Champ said.

"There isn't anything _to_ say," Stinger said. "I just need to deal with it."

"You don't have to deal with it alone," Champ said.

"I know," Stinger said.

"You finally called me aibou," Champ said. "I'd like to live up to the name."

Stinger smiled. "I do appreciate that."

Champ nodded and left the room.

Stinger sighed and sat back down.

While his brother's death was a huge part of his mood, he was distracted by something else.

Naga.

Had Naga really not known what a kiss was?

Stinger hadn't even thought about it. He had been so caught up in the moment... it had just _happened_... and it had felt so good at the time.

Stinger needed the release. He hadn't had any physical affection in so long... especially with somebody he had found himself caring about.

He had never thought of Naga that way, not once. Naga was really close to Balance, and he hadn't known him any other way. Stinger had stung Balance once, and despite not having emotions, or _thinking_ he didn't have emotions, Naga had immediately run up to Balance and tried to help him.

Maybe it had been his history in the medical field. Stinger hadn't even known about it until Naga had shared the information. But it seemed to make sense, a little. Naga had taken great care of Stinger. But had he done it because he felt he had to, or because he was genuinely concerned?

He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have kissed him. He didn't need that release. It was just an impulse.

He certainly shouldn't have hidden himself in his quarters... thinking about Naga… as he....

Stinger was starting to get a migraine, but he felt he deserved it at this point. What had he done to Naga? Whatever it was... his actions were inappropriate.

 _Wait_.

They were talking about it... on the bridge.

Naga... he wouldn't... have actually told anyone... would he?

Spada had said that Naga had just learned what a kiss was, but didn't say how. Nobody had said how he knew.

If Naga had told Balance, _everyone_ would know.

And they did. They _knew_.

"Gods," Stinger whispered to himself. "I did that...."

Stinger took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for just a moment. He opened them back up before realizing he _did_ need to get to the bridge.

He had a new plan... pretending that nothing had happened. It might work... ignoring the entire situation.

He walked out of his quarters, trying to shake the feelings off. There was obviously some issues going on... the main one being Ohtori Tsurugi. The Commander was going to want to find him.

"Excuse me."

Stinger had been in his own little world, but he had heard the voice. He looked up from the floor.

"Naga...."

"Stinger," Naga said.

Stinger cleared his throat, and stared at Naga for a minute.

"Are you ok?" Naga asked.

Stinger nodded, slowly. "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"We need to get to the meeting."

"We have some time," Naga said. "Commander's talking to Rebellion headquarters right now. They have questions about Tsurugi."

Stinger nodded. "I guess they would have questions. They had a ton when they found out about Kotaro."

Naga nodded. He started walking, and went right past Stinger. Stinger turned and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Stinger asked.

"My room."

Before he could stop himself, Stinger blurted out, "Can I join you?"

Naga stopped and turned around. "In my room?"

"I... I'm sorry," Stinger said. "That was completely inappropriate. I-"

"I want to talk to you anyway," Naga said. He turned back around, quickly heading for his room.

Stinger watched as Naga disappeared into the room, and hesitantly followed him inside.

"You can sit," Naga said as the door closed. "Bed or desk chair. Whichever."

Stinger choose the desk chair, and Naga sat on the bed.

"Naga," Stinger said. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you," Stinger said. "It... just _happened_... and-"

"Why are you apologizing for that?"

"It upset you."

"Upset?"

"When I walked into breakfast, you guys were talking about it. How I kissed you but you didn't know what it was. Everyone's probably upset with me, too."

Naga tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you think we're all upset."

Stinger sighed. "You were asking about it... the kiss?"

"I don't quite understand the kiss," Naga said. "And I don't know... I don't know how it helped you. Balance said you were mourning your brother."

"I was," Stinger said. "I _am_." He paused. "What did Balance say when you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That we had kissed."

"I didn't tell Balance."

"What?"

"I didn't tell anybody," Naga said. "I asked about it, but I didn't say what happened. I just wanted more information."

"You didn't tell them?"

"I didn't know if I should, so I didn't."

Stinger sighed with relief.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"I don't know what the right thing is."

"Stinger, why did you kiss me?"

Stinger stared at Naga for a moment before whispering, "It's a long story."

"Raptor's going to call us when it's time to go back to the bridge. We have time."

Stinger nodded. He didn't _want_ to tell Naga anything... but if he wanted Naga to trust him, he needed to tell him the truth.

"Ok," Stinger said after a minute. He sighed. "The reason I kissed you...."

Naga looked at him. His face was blank, something that Stinger couldn't read, but he knew that he needed to answer.

"I kissed you because I like you," Stinger said.

"Like me?"

"Yeah. See, you were just... _helping_ me... but I took it as something else. That you actually cared about me."

"What does that mean?"

Stinger sighed. "It means that I thought... there was something more between us than what there actually was."

"I still don't understand."

Stinger stood up and started pacing a little. "Naga, when my brother attacked my home, I did everything I could to go find him. I had my Kyutama, but it didn't feed me. Or find me a place to stay while I was spying."

"We're taken care of here."

"I know, but I wasn't here. I got money from the Commander sometimes, when he deemed it safe. I'm not really a big eater, but it was a lot of long days. And nights... sometimes I'd stay in places that were shady- er, not safe. Lots of Jark Matter. I had to do what I had to do to not only survive, but to fit in."

"What did you do?"

Stinger took a deep breath in, _praying_ that Naga didn't understand judgement yet.

"I sold my body," Stinger said.

"Your body?"

"Sexually," Stinger said. "Sometimes it was for money, sometimes it was for a place to rest, sometimes it was just for a meal."

Naga stood up as well. He wasn't quite sure what Stinger was talking about, but for some reason... he wanted to hear more.

"I'm very ashamed of some of the things I did," Stinger said. "It was... desperation. And needs. Like physical needs."

"Physical needs?"

Stinger nodded. "Yeah. I guess you don't have them, so you don't know what I'm talking about."

Naga stared at him blankly again.

"Sorry," Stinger said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Naga asked bluntly.

Stinger looked directly at Naga, and noticed something.

"Your eyes," Stinger said.

"My eyes what?"

"They're sparkling."

"Sparkling?"

"Naga," Stinger said. "Look. It's just... you were taking care of me. Asking if I was ok, and you took care of my wounds. It was comforting."

"I don't-"

"I know, you don't understand," Stinger said. "But _I_ do." He took a deep breath. "I like you, Naga."

"We are comrades."

"I mean, more than that," Stinger said. "It's been a while since I've kissed somebody... that I like."

"Because you only did it before to survive?"

"Well, I had a girlfriend once, back home. I liked to kiss her."

"Why'd you stop?"

"She liked somebody else."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it was a long time ago."

"You like me like you like your girlfriend?"

Just then, their seiza blasters went off, and Raptor had called everyone to the bridge.

Naga turned to leave, but Stinger grabbed him by the arm.

"What is it?" Naga asked.

"Naga, if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me," Stinger said. "I want to be your friend."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And I promise I won't kiss you anymore."

"You do not have to promise me anything."

"Yes, I do. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Naga nodded.

"I just... don't want to ruin anything between us."

"You haven't."

"Naga, I promise you, I'm going to respect my boundaries from now on. Ok?"

Naga nodded. Stinger knew he was confused, but Stinger had felt a little better, having said it.

The seiza blaster went off again. "Stinger, Naga, you coming?"

"Be right there," Stinger replied.

As Stinger started to walk out of the room, Naga spoke up, and Stinger stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm going to make you a promise, too," Naga said.

Stinger turned around. "You don't have to make me any promises."

"Balance said that if you're going to be friends with someone, the relationship has to be equal."

"Balance is weird."

"Balance has justice in his system. That's what he said."

"Then how'd he end up as a thief?"

"I've never questioned him. He is who he is."

"Did he say that, too?"

"Yes."

"Ok. What do you want to promise me?"

"A child."

Stinger _heard_ him, but wasn't sure that he had heard him _correctly_.

"What?" Stinger whispered.

"You want a child, and I can give you one. I promise to do that for you."

"Wow, Naga, you _don't_ have to do that-"

"I want to," Naga said. 

"Why?"

"You said it was important to you. So I will do that to help you."

"Naga, having a baby isn't something that easy. We would need to get to know each other more, maybe date or something, probably get married-"

"We can get married whenever you are ready."

"Naga, this isn't your home planet. You shouldn't marry somebody just to have a baby with them."

"Then why should you marry somebody?"

Stinger sighed. "Naga, we can talk about this later. We gotta get to the bridge."

Stinger finally walked out of the room, but Naga kept talking as he followed him.

"I guess we have to defeat Jark Matter first, but I'll wait," Naga said. "We can get married and then start trying. Oh, by the way, I can only have one. It gets complicated after that, but I can give you one."

"Huh?"

"See, we can only give birth once. Otherwise, we run the risk of bleeding out."

"Like your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Wait," Stinger said. "You're the second child?"

"I have an older sister," Naga said.

"I didn't know that."

"Well, I never told you, that's why."

They got to the bridge entrance, and Naga walked in. Stinger had frozen up a little bit, hesitating to walk in.

What had just happened?

Stinger couldn't wrap his head around it. Why the hell would Naga not only offer, but _promise_ to do such a thing for him?

"Aibou!" Champ cried out through the seiza blaster.

Stinger tried to shake off his thoughts, and entered the bridge, trying to act as though everything was normal.

* * *

_Present_

"Here."

Stinger set down a glass of water at the table that Naga was sitting at. They had somehow made their way to the galley together, and Stinger was trying to take care of Naga.

Naga hadn't said a word since they got there, but he accepted the water, quickly taking a drink.

"Naga," Stinger said, sitting down next to him. "I'm really sorry about this."

Naga still didn't talk.

"Are you hungry? I can get you something."

No response.

"I'll get you something."

"Don't go through the trouble," Naga said quietly.

"What? Naga, I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

Naga stood up. "Thanks for the water."

"Naga-"

Naga quickly left the galley, and Stinger watched, trying to keep himself calm.

He wasn't able to, however. He found himself shedding tears.

"Aniki?"

Stinger tried to wipe his tears before Kotaro could see him, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Kotaro asked, running up to him.

"Nothing," Stinger said.

"That's not true," Kotaro said. "Something's going on. You're being really emotional, and Naga hasn't said a word in two days."

"Naga's the Silent Star."

"Two days is a long time to not talk."

Stinger glared at him. "Look, it's nothing, ok?"

"It's not nothing. Something's wrong with Naga, isn't it?"

Stinger sighed. "Look, just... don't worry about Naga, ok?"

"Aniki-"

"It's _none_ of your business!" Stinger finally screamed out, jumping up from his chair.

Kotaro's eyes widened. "I was just trying to-"

"Help, I know."

Kotaro stared at Stinger for a minute before taking a step back. "I'm sorry, Aniki."

"So am I."

Kotaro nodded and left the galley.

Stinger sat down again, picking up Naga's glass of water.

He didn't know what he was going to do, what Naga was going to do.

He had always thought this moment would be different. He had a clear picture of it in his mind, but he always thought it was just a pipe dream.

But it was real. It was real and it was happening too fast.

Stinger was emotionally dizzy. He was confused, and scared. Nervous.

But he was also happy. He was trying to put the thought aside, push it back as far as it would go. But it was there, and he was feeling guilty because of it.

"Naga," Stinger whispered to himself. "I love you."

  
  
  



	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga's denial over his test results prompts a visit to the Kyurangers' primary doctor... and the rumor mill; Naga opens up to Stinger, revealing an interest and a secret about his home planet; Naga confides in Balance what's going on with him, but continues to push Stinger away.

_Present_

"Naga," Raptor was whispering. "I need to talk to you."

Naga had locked himself in his quarters, and Raptor had slowly made her way to it. She knew Naga was emotional, and he may not have known how to handle it properly. She was carrying a box of tissues and a bottle of water, trying to knock gently on the locked door.

"Naga, please," Raptor said. "Just talk to me for a minute."

No response.

"Naga, I'm the only one here," Raptor said. "Please."

Naga didn't say anything, but he finally opened the door, peeking through it. His face was swollen and red, definitely tear stained.

"Can I come in?"

Naga nodded, and Raptor walked into the room. She handed him the bottle of water.

"Thank you," Naga said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," Naga said. "I don't feel any different than before."

"Stomach upset? Headache? Any dizziness?"

Naga shook his head and laid down on his bed, throwing a blanket over himself.

Raptor walked over to the bed. She wanted to sit down with him, but she knew better. She did, however, take a tissue out of the box, and slowly wiped Naga's tears away.

"It doesn't make any sense," Naga said. "I don't even feel sick. This can't be correct."

"We ran the test twice," Raptor said.

"But that was just my blood."

"The blood test is the most accurate."

"Isn't there another way to rule it out?"

"We could head to the Washi system, see the doctor."

Naga let another tear slip down his cheek, and Raptor wiped it away again.

"That means... they'll _know_ ," Naga said.

Raptor shook her head. "Nobody is going to find out. At least, not from me."

"We only go to Rebellion when somebody's sick."

"So I'll just say we're all going for checkups. I'll make appointments so it isn't a lie."

"They'll know it's for me."

"Even if they do, we're not going to reveal a thing. Medical issues are completely confidential. We'll go see Dr. Tarazed."

Dr. Tarazed was the Kyuranger's primary doctor, but Naga was still feeling weird. "I might not even have one. Maybe the blood test was wrong."

"Then you would have nothing to worry about."

"They're going to talk."

"Naga, you said it yourself. You're not even sick. We'll just go and see the doctor, go from there."

"Raptor?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want Stinger there. Only you."

"Are you _sure_ about that, Naga?"

"Stinger will get too emotional. I just want it over with."

Raptor knew that Stinger was going to be livid, but she also knew that it was ultimately Naga's decision.

"All right, Naga," Raptor said. "I'm going to help you any way I can, all right?"

"I just need to take care of this."

"Naga," Raptor whispered. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Naga whispered. "I have to figure that out."

"Well, just so you know, Naga... I'm here for you. I'll help you in any way. And I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Thank you."

"I have to get back to the bridge," Raptor said. "We're supposed to be meeting soon."

"They can't see me like this."

"It's ok, Naga. I'll just say you have a headache, which is going to be true if you don't calm down."

"You'll be lying."

"Naga, I can cover for you, but you actually have to let me do it."

"Raptor...."

"It's ok, Naga. No matter what, you're going to have support from me. And Stinger is going to take care of you, too."

"I don't want Stinger there at my appointment."

"He doesn't have to be there."

Naga started crying again, and Raptor gave him the tissue box.

"Naga?"

"Yeah?"

"I want everything to work out for you."

"Thank you."

Raptor nodded. She made sure that Naga was comfortable in the bed, and after a moment, she left the room, leaving Naga alone with his tears.

* * *

_Eight months earlier_

It had been quiet on the ship.

Stinger had spent most of the day at the helm. It wasn't exactly his strongest point, but Raptor had left with Tsurugi and Spada, and the Commander had sent Balance and Champ to the Ryukotsu system to see if they could get any information from Eris, so the Commander had assigned it to him. He had forgotten how much concentration had gone into it, and by the time he was able to step away from it, he was just as exhausted, if not more exhausted, than he would have been if he had done any actual fighting.

With no chef on board, everyone had decided to fend for themselves for dinner that night. Most of them had opted to go out to dinner, but Stinger had no desire to go, despite Hammie's insistence.

He had found himself in the kitchen. Spada had definitely taken it seriously. Everything was labeled, in its place, and everything was so clean, Stinger felt he could have eaten off of the floor.

He had finally decided on just making a sandwich. It wouldn't be too messy, and it was something he could just take back to his room. He had a project he had been working on, and he was ready to just sit and relax.

He had just finished making his sandwich and was about to clean up the mess when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned around quickly.

"Naga? You scared me."

Naga blinked, a somewhat blank look on his face. "I am sorry."

Stinger smiled. "It's ok. You didn't go out to dinner with the others?"

Naga shook his head.

"Are you hungry? I can make you a sandwich."

"I can make my own."

"It's ok, it's not a problem." Stinger walked over to him, and handed him the sandwich that was already made.

"Thank you," Naga said, taking the sandwich.

Naga stood there awkwardly for a minute as he watched Stinger make another sandwich. When Stinger turned around, Naga was walking away.

"Wait," Stinger said.

Naga froze, but didn't turn around.

"At least eat with me," Stinger said softly.

"All right."

"Let's go to the galley," Stinger said. "We can sit down and talk."

Naga nodded, and quickly helped Stinger get the kitchen cleaned back up. When Stinger felt it was clean enough for Spada to not notice that anyone had been in it, they walked to the galley. Stinger had grabbed some fruit and Naga had grabbed a couple of water bottles.

They had sat down at one of the tables, and Stinger handed Naga some fruit.

Naga had taken a bite of the sandwich, and Stinger found himself watching him.

"Is it ok?" Stinger asked. "I'm not really used to cooking for other people."

"It's fine," Naga said. "Thank you."

Stinger nodded.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Stinger kept trying to peek at Naga, but he had been staring into his plate.

"Naga?" Stinger finally whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I never properly thanked you."

"For what?"

"You were seriously injured trying to help me fight my brother."

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Naga. Everyone helped. I'm actually grateful."

Naga finally looked up. "You are?"

"Yeah. I know I don't say much, but I'm glad for the help."

"You didn't want it."

"I did, I just didn't want to admit it."

Naga sighed. "I am sorry you lost your brother."

"Thank you."

"I am sorry we couldn't save him."

Now it was Stinger's turn to look down into his plate. "So am I."

Naga nodded, and turned back to his meal.

There was something else on Stinger's mind. Something that he had been thinking about since he had first heard about it. He wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't any of his business.

Then again, Scorpio was none of _anyone's_ business....

"Naga?"

"Hmm."

"What happened to your sister?"

Naga looked up at him. His facial expression didn't exist. Stinger was learning quickly that the blank face was definitely confusion, a placeholder for the lack of appropriate emotion.

"I haven't seen her," Naga said. "Not since I left the planet with Balance."

"Do you think she's all right?"

"She had a job and an apartment. She is taken care of."

That hadn't been quite the response that Stinger was looking for, but he knew that Naga wouldn't have been able to give him that answer.

"Do you miss her?" Stinger asked.

"Miss her?"

"I mean... do you think about her? Wonder if she's ok? Or curious as to what she's doing now?"

Naga stared at Stinger blankly for a second before quietly saying, "She can take care of herself. She has the resources."

"Do you think about her?"

"Sometimes."

"When you do, what exactly do you think about?"

"Tea."

"Tea?"

"Every night after supper, we would have tea together. We would watch the sunset and wait for the stars to come out."

"You stargazed with your big sister?"

"Rasalhague wasn't industrial like Jigama. Our skies were clear. We could see a lot, just from our apartment window. Especially our moon, Alqamar. We would wait for it to pass by before we went to sleep for the night."

"You lived together?"

"She raised me. I hadn't left home yet."

"She raised you?"

Naga nodded, and took a bite of his apple. "My dad died when I was born. My mom was taken away when I was ten. My sister had just turned seventeen and was deemed fit to take care of me."

"How old are you now?"

"I turned twenty-one on the fourth."

"Wait, it was just your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were dealing with your brother. It did not seem appropriate."

Stinger sighed. "Well, we have to celebrate."

"Why?"

"That's what we did for Balance, right? They even threw together something for Lucky."

"My birthday is not as important as Balance's."

"Why is that, Naga?"

Naga shrugged.

Stinger sighed again. "So you really don't celebrate?"

"No. We don't celebrate things on Rasalhague."

"Oh."

Naga had finished eating at this point, and he stood up. "Thank you for the meal."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my quarters."

"To do what?"

"Study."

"You study on your free time?"

"Balance is an engineer. I want to be able to keep up with him."

Stinger chuckled. "You're pretty smart. You learn quickly."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight?" Stinger asked bluntly, surprising himself.

"Me?"

Stinger chuckled. "Yeah, you. And me. Together."

"All right."

Stinger got up, quickly cleaning up the table, and grabbing the trash. He dumped the trash, and Naga followed him to his quarters.

Naga hadn't been sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he saw. Stinger's quarters were actually very bare. Stinger's bed wasn't made, had no sheets on it, just a knitted blanket. No pillow on the bed. Nothing personal in the room, a pair of boots in the corner. His tablet was on his desk, along with a lamp, and that was it.

"Sorry," Stinger said. "You don't have to hang out if you don't want to."

"Why is your bed not made?"

"What?"

"You have no sheets on your bed, just that blanket," Naga pointed out.

"Oh. It's not a necessity."

"Don't you want to be comfortable?"

Stinger glanced at Naga, a little confused.

"I do not have emotions, but I also do not want to wake up with a sore back."

Stinger chuckled.

"Follow me," Naga said.

Stinger nodded, not entirely sure what was going on. He followed Naga into his quarters.

This room was a bit more cluttered. It wasn't messy, but there was a lot of stuff in there. Health supplies, books, tons of blankets, and a few treasures sat in the windowsill.

Stinger couldn't help but peek over at Naga's supplies, which sat neatly on the desk. Lotions, moisturizers, exfoliating scrubs. He looked back at Naga curiously.

Naga had been in his closet, and was pulling out sheets. Naga turned around and saw what Stinger was looking at.

"I get dry really easily," was all Naga said.

"Why?"

Naga looked down at his body, and then at Stinger. "My body is probably different than yours."

"I'm already sure of that."

Naga sighed. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Stinger was a little confused, but he agreed. "I'll keep anything a secret for you, Naga."

Naga nodded. "I have... scales."

"Scales?"

"I'm a snake."

Stinger was even more confused. "You mean, you have scales like a snake? On your body?"

"Yes," Naga said. "I can get really dry. I make sure to take care of it, otherwise I itch."

"Can I see?" Stinger asked without thinking.

Naga frowned. "No."

Fair enough. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Naga walked over to his bed and picked up one of his pillows.

"Naga, what are you doing?"

"Let's go back to your room."

Naga had walked out of the room halfway through that sentence, and Stinger followed him.

When they did get back to Stinger's quarters, Naga immediately and carefully took the blanket off of Stinger's bed and put the sheet on it.

"Naga, that's yours," Stinger said. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Naga said. When the sheet was on, he put the blanket back on, and laid the pillow on top of it.

"Thank you," Stinger said, a little shaky.

"You are welcome."

Stinger sat down on the bed, and patted it. Naga sat down.

"You have a nice view," Naga said, looking out of the window.

"It's dark out."

"Right, that's when you can see the stars."

 _Oh_. "You like to look at the stars."

Naga stood up and walked over to the window. "We're at a good spot. I can see the Hebitsukai constellation. And Tenbin."

Stinger followed him to the door. "Can you see the Sasori constellation?"

"Not from this angle, but it should be visible outside."

"You want to go outside, then?"

"Sure."

* * *

Stinger hadn't realized that Naga was going to be so picky about where he stood.

They had ended up at a nearby park. Naga had stared into the starry sky for a little while, and Stinger had smiled watching him.

Despite Naga not having any emotions, he sure did seem interested in the stars. Stinger thought it was probably because he missed his older sister, even if Naga didn't understand that he was missing her.

"There," Naga said after a minute.

"Hmm?"

Naga walked over to him and pointed into the sky. "The Sasori constellation. Right there."

Stinger stared at the constellation, trying to study it carefully.

"Did you know that a very long time ago, Earth astronomers thought that Tenbin was actually a part of the Sasori constellation?"

"Huh?"

"Tenbin is the weighing scales, but it was once considered the scorpion's claws."

"I had no idea."

"One of the first things I did on Earth was find books about it. And I am very interested in the Tenbin constellation."

Stinger understood that. "Because Balance is your comrade."

"Comrade."

"Yeah."

Naga wasn't quite sure what Stinger's point was, so he simply looked back into the sky. "The brightest star you can see from Earth is Antares."

"That's my home planet."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful."

"It really is."

After a few minutes of standing, Naga found a park bench and sat down.

"Where's your home planet?" Stinger asked, sitting down next to him.

"Right there," Naga said, pointing. "Brightest star in the Hebitsukai constellation."

"Can you see Balance's home planet from here?"

"Not without a telescope." He paused. "What planet is Champ from?"

"I'm not sure. Aldebaran, I think."

"Oushi," Naga whispered. He looked around for a moment. "Right there. Near Orion's belt."

Stinger smiled. "So that's where Champ was created."

Naga didn't answer, most likely because he hadn't been sure.

"The stars are really important to you," Stinger said.

"I don't know about that. But I want to keep studying them."

"Because they remind you of your sister?"

Naga looked away from him and didn't answer.

"What's her name?"

"Kali Ray."

"Does she have emotions?"

"Of course not."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

Both men got quiet for a moment, but Naga was still staring into the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Stinger asked.

"Big Dipper."

"What?"

"The Ooguma constellation."

"I'm confused."

"The brightest stars in that constellation are nicknamed the Big Dipper here on Earth. It's called an asterism."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I realize that."

Stinger sighed and leaned back on the bench. For a few minutes, he watched Naga carefully as he continued to study the sky.

He had never thought about it before, not since the impulsive kiss, but Naga was very attractive. He was slim, pale skinned, prominent cheekbones. He was tall, but not too tall. Perfect height. He wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked.

And his eyes.

Stinger's brother had told him once, a long time ago, that you could always tell what a person was like if you looked into their eyes.

But Naga's eyes didn't work like that. It had been only recently that he had been able to look into the mysterious man's eyes. Naga's eyes always had that vacant to look to them. He was blank. Naga had no emotions, therefore, he didn't have much of a personality. From what Stinger was noticing was that that blank, vacant look was doing nothing more than hiding the person that Naga actually was.

Naga was scanning the sky, looking for anything familiar. Stinger knew that the stars were interesting to Naga. Even so, Naga's look was still blank, even as he was staring into the sky.

At one point, however, Naga had stood up. He was staring at something, but Stinger couldn't tell what he was doing.

Stinger stood up, and walked over to Naga. "Something wrong?"

"Hercules," Naga said.

"Huh?"

"You can't see the constellation from my planet, it's too close," Naga explained. "So I can't see the shape properly."

"But from here, you can."

"Yeah. I would need a telescope to see it properly, but I can see it's shape now."

"I'll help you get one."

"A telescope?"

"Oh, wait," Stinger said. "Can we use the Bouenkyou Kyutama?"

"Maybe. If we're allowed to use a kyutama for personal reasons."

"I'll ask later."

Naga nodded.

"Which one's your favorite?"

"My favorite?"

"Yeah."

"Hebitsukai."

Stinger smiled, letting out a slight breath. "You can see the shape for the first time?"

"I could see it on Jigama. When I was still at home, I thought it was named because of the species who lived there, not because of its shape."

"You didn't know much about the universe."

"We were told there was nothing out there."

"Wait, _really_?"

Naga nodded. "They said that alien life didn't exist outside of our solar system."

"No one from other planets ever showed up?"

"They did, but it was just an assumption that they were from a nearby planet in our solar system. They also were not allowed in public without security."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know that now. Balance taught me a lot of things."

Stinger paused a moment. "Balance... he means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"He's my partner, and my teacher."

"He taught you to steal."

"He taught me how to take care of myself," Naga said. "He taught me there's an entire galaxy out there that I should explore."

Stinger sat back down on the bench. "I'm sorry, Naga."

Naga sat down again as well. "You don't have to say that."

"Naga, I...."

"What?"

"Naga, I like you," Stinger said. "I like you how Balance likes you."

"How does Balance like me?"

"That's not important. What _is_ important... is that I want to be close to you. Get to know you more."

"There is not much to know. I do not have emotions."

"Emotions may be a part of who you are, but they will not define you."

"How do you know that?"

"Balance is crazy about you," Stinger said. "He must have seen something in you. Something good, or interesting."

"I'm neither of those things."

"I think you're both."

Naga paused, and looked Stinger in the eyes. "You do?"

"Yes."

Naga turned away from him. He didn't respond.

"Naga?"

Naga stared off for a minute, and Stinger stared at him.

"Naga, something over there?" Stinger asked.

"Not _something_ ," Naga said, still staring.

"What's wrong, Naga?"

Naga hesitated for a minute, but he finally turned back to Stinger.

"What's on your mind?" Stinger asked, making sure to look him in the eyes.

"Can we do it again?" Naga asked quickly and quietly.

"Do what?"

"Kiss?"

Stinger narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You want to kiss me?"

"I did a little bit of reading. And I am interested in learning more. A lot more."

"But... _me_? What about your aibou?"

"I cannot kiss Balance."

"Why?"

"He doesn't have lips. Plus, he's mechanical. We're not physically compatible at all."

Stinger chuckled. "I guess that's true."

"We don't have to," Naga said. "I'm only asking. There was an energy there. I felt it."

"An energy?"

"It was warm. Can we do it again, please?"

"We can, Naga, but...."

"But what?"

"Kissing is... kissing...."

"Stinger?"

"Kissing is what people do when they like each other."

"We do like each other."

"I mean, as more than friends," Stinger said. "Like... romantically."

"I do not understand."

"You know, when people are a couple-"

"But _you_ kissed me."

Stinger paused a moment. "I did kiss you."

"So does that make us more than friends?"

"I don't know, Naga. It's complicated."

"I can understand a lot of things."

Stinger sighed. "I kissed you because I'm attracted to you."

"In a romantic way?"

Stinger chuckled. "Naga, I told you it was complicated."

"But you kissed me."

"Naga, I really do like you," Stinger said. "But I shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate. And I'm very sorry."

"So you won't kiss me again?"

"No."

"But you kissed me before."

"Naga, it was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry."

"It's because I don't have emotions," Naga said quietly.

"Naga...."

"It is."

"Naga, I really like you," Stinger said. "I can't take advantage of you. If you're not capable of liking me back, or having romantic feelings for me... we can't kiss." He paused and took a deep breath. "I also can't let you have a baby with me."

"Stinger, I made you a promise."

"I know you did," Stinger said. "And I really do thank you for it."

Naga stood up. "So because I don't have emotions, that means that I can't take this seriously enough for you?"

Stinger stood up. "That's not what I mean!"

"I want to make sure you have everything you want."

"Naga, that's not it! I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do!"

"I _promised_ you."

"I'm sorry, Naga. I just can't."

Naga stared at Stinger blankly for a moment before turning around and walking away.

"Naga!" Stinger called out. "We can just talk some more!"

Naga didn't say a word, but he started to run.

Stinger threw his arms up, and grabbed his head in frustration. He shed a tear, humiliated at the problems he was causing.

* * *

Stinger didn't know where Naga had gone.

Tsurugi had done it. Everyone had probably agreed with it, but Tsurugi was the one who had _done_ it.

Naga had been quiet lately. Ever since their conversation in the park, Naga had done everything he could to avoid Stinger. He had been completely clinging to Balance.

They had landed on a new planet, and Stinger had watched Naga from the shadows. He didn't know what was going on, but something was _happening_. Stinger had tried to put his focus towards Kotaro. He hadn't known that Kotaro had lost his mother, but now that he had, he wanted to do everything he could to help him. Stinger's parents were also gone, so just the thought of Kotaro having to go through it... and feeling as though he needed to _hide_ it... tore Stinger's heart apart a bit.

Kotaro was strong, but when he had a weakness, he couldn't focus. Stinger had first wanted to blame his age, but... Stinger was twenty-three years old. He couldn't face his weaknesses, either. He felt he needed to focus on his newest weakness.

Naga was a new weakness.

Tsurugi had pulled everyone apart, and benched Naga for not being able to focus. Stinger couldn't tell exactly what had been going on at that moment, but he would have _killed_ to have been with Naga at that moment. Naga had immediately taken off after that, his voyager nowhere in sight.

After Naga had pulled apart, they had gotten their job done quickly. Stinger had immediately left his voyager, promising Kotaro he'd be right behind him.

"Naga?!" Stinger had cried out. He had powered down, so anyone watching him run through the street probably thought he was crazy. "Naga! _Naga_!"

It had been about fifteen minutes later, and two calls from Kotaro wondering where he was, but Stinger finally found Naga... right at the same park bench they had sat at before.

"Naga?" Stinger said softly. He walked calmly over to him.

"You do not have to talk to me," Naga said quickly.

"I _want_ to, Naga. Something's going on. And I think it's my fault."

Naga didn't say a word.

"Are you upset because I don't want us to have a baby?" Stinger asked quietly.

"I made a promise to you," Naga said quietly. "And you won't let me fulfill it because I don't have emotions."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I don't understand what that means."

Stinger sighed. "Naga, people should have children together out of love... not because they have to. They should be married... and be in love."

"We can love each other," Naga whispered.

"Naga, you can't even _smile_!" Stinger blurted out without thinking.

Naga stared at Stinger blankly.

"No, I'm... I'm sorry," Stinger said. "I just... I didn't mean that, Naga!"

"I am going back," Naga said.

"No, please, let's just talk."

"No, it is all right," Naga said. "I understand. I will not bother you again."

Naga started walking away, and Stinger ran up to him, grabbing his arm.

"I just want you to understand," Stinger said.

Naga shook his head. "But I can't understand. That's the problem, isn't it? I do not have emotions. Therefore, I do not have anything of worth to you."

"That's not true!" Stinger cried out. "I think you _do_ have emotions, Naga. You just don't understand them."

"Stinger, please leave me alone," Naga said, calmly and quietly.

Stinger let go of Naga's arm, and Naga rushed away.

"Fuck," Stinger whispered. His voice got louder. " _Naga_!"

* * *

_Present_

"This is _great_! Naga, isn't this great? _Goisu, goisu, goisu_!"

Naga looked around the hotel room. It was actually pretty great, but he had too much on his mind to be able to enjoy it.

Since defeating Don Armage, the Kyurangers had gotten celebrity treatment in a lot of places, but especially on the planet Rebellion.

It wasn't that the hotel suites weren't appreciated, but most of the Kyurangers had thought they were a bit much. Balance had probably been the one to enjoy it the most, though he had confided to Naga that he thought it was a bit much.

But since it wasn't going to change, he might as well enjoy it.

"Naga?"

Naga realized that he had zoned out, and Balance had been calling his name.

"You ok, buddy?"

Naga nodded. "I'm just tired. And really hungry."

"After we get settled, we can go out to dinner with everyone else."

"Do we have to?"

Balance looked at Naga for a second. "You don't want to?"

"No. I want to stay here."

"I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to, Naga. You're obviously not feeling well."

"I feel fine."

"You're emotional, I can tell. We'll just stay here, enjoy this suite. Order room service."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Naga managed a smile. He threw his overnight bag down in the closet, and sat down on one of the beds.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" Balance asked as he picked up the room service menu.

"Since we have the hot tub, I want to soak for a little while. My back hurts."

"Your back hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Naga, did you injure your back and not tell me?" Balance asked. He sat down on the other bed.

"No."

"Naga, you really seem down," Balance said. "You have been for the past couple of days. Is it because you're not feeling well?"

Naga shrugged.

"You know, you can talk to me," Balance said. "We're partners. Best friends. Right?"

Naga managed a smile. "We are."

"Naga, is there something going on with you and Stinger?"

Naga stared blankly at Balance, and Balance could tell by his facial expression.

"There is, isn't there?" Balance said.

"Balance-"

Balance waved him off. "I'm not going to tell your secrets, Naga. But since when do we keep any?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Naga," Balance said. "You don't have to tell me what's going on. But just so you know... everyone's been talking."

"Talking? About me and Stinger?"

Balance nodded. "Yep."

"What did they say?"

"That they don't know and it's driving them crazy."

Naga sighed.

"They also said we're here because of you."

Naga looked away from Balance, and after a moment, Balance realized that he was crying.

"No, Naga, don't cry, buddy," Balance said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to help you."

"I don't know what to do," Naga whispered.

"Do? Do about what?"

Naga didn't answer. Balance got off of the bed, quickly grabbing a box of tissues, and he sat down next to his aibou on the bed.

"You're right," Naga said softly. "We're all here because of _me_."

"You're sick, Naga?"

Naga shook his head.

"Naga... Stinger... he didn't... _give_ you... a disease, did he?"

" _Balance_!" Naga cried out through his tears.

"I'm just saying! What else could possibly be going on? Why are we here because of you?"

Naga looked at Balance, but didn't say a word.

"I promise you, Naga, I won't say a thing."

Balance took Naga in his arms, and slowly and quietly, Naga told him everything.

* * *

Everyone's appointments were scheduled for the same day, and in no particular order, except for Naga's appointment, Raptor had purposely scheduled him first, trying to do it as early as possible.

Balance hadn't even stirred when Naga's alarm had gone off. Naga hadn't really slept, but he had eventually been able to relax.

Naga had told the entire story to Balance. Balance took it better than Naga had expected. They had never once had a conversation that had ended up so intimate, but Naga had felt the need to not only explain the situation, but to also explain his biology. As much as he knew, anyway. There was a lot about his own body that he didn't know. That he hadn't _needed_ to know, not according to the government, anyway.

Balance had stayed close to Naga, even holding him in his arms. He knew Naga was scared, and this emotion wasn't Naga's first experience in it, but it didn't mean that Naga knew how to handle himself.

Balance had a fear of his own, that he had been going through it alone. Naga had even stated that he had been staying away from Stinger.

Stinger must have been hating this.

Naga had gotten up quickly, trying not to wake up Balance. Balance's appointment was in the afternoon, so there hadn't been any reason to get him up. Naga headed into the bathroom and quickly bathed. He was starting to get hungry, and he knew that if he wanted to eat and avoid waking up Balance, he was going to have to leave the room.

He was ready quickly, and he used the bathroom. He washed his hands and grabbed his handbag. He had barely gotten out of the room when he heard someone call out his name.

"Naga!"

Naga was startled, and he turned around quickly.

"Stinger...."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Stinger said, running up to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have an appointment soon."

"Not for another hour."

"Where are you going?"

Naga sighed. "I'm hungry."

"I'll buy you breakfast."

"You don't have to. Besides, they have continental breakfast here."

"I'm going to take care of you from now on, Naga."

"There's no reason for you to do that."

"You said the test was positive."

"That's only what it said."

"Naga, let's just go have breakfast, ok?"

"No. I don't need you to help me."

"It's just breakfast before your appointment."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you fighting this?"

Naga sighed again. He stared at Stinger for a moment before turning around and walking away.

Stinger had followed him all the way to the lobby, and into the dining room.

Naga wasn't shy. There wasn't really anyone else there, and especially no other Kyurangers. Naga was quickly helping himself to the food.

"Hungry, Naga?"

"I feel like I haven't eaten in years," Naga whispered.

"Didn't you eat last night?" Stinger asked.

Naga nodded, and focused on what he wanted to eat. He filled up his plate quickly and went to sit down. Stinger grabbed a couple of napkins and a glass of juice, and joined him, pushing the glass towards him.

Naga didn't even look up. He was eating quickly, barely even noting that Stinger was in the same galaxy as him.

"You're going to get sick, or choke," Stinger said.

"I won't do either," Naga said with his mouth full.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He paused. "How's the fruit?"

"Incredible."

Stinger managed to lighten up a bit, and he got up, also helping himself to breakfast.

He hadn't been too hungry... he had eaten a lot the night before... but he picked at his plate, watching Naga carefully.

A definite change in Naga... he had devoured four plates of food before looking up at the clock on the wall.

"We need to get going if we're going to make it to the doctor on time," Stinger said.

Naga didn't look too happy, and he was muttering under his breath, but he managed to get up. Stinger took his plate for him.

After a quick clean up job, Naga walked back out into the lobby, and Raptor was waiting for him. Champ was also there.

"Ready, Naga?" Raptor asked.

"Yes," Naga said.

"The car is waiting," Raptor said, motioning for Naga to follow her.

"Thank you for having breakfast with me," Naga told Stinger. He turned to walk over to Raptor.

"I'm going with you," Stinger said.

Naga turned back to him. "That won't be necessary."

"I think it's damn necessary," Stinger said.

"Stinger, even if you wanted to, you can't," Raptor said. "It's the doctor."

"I think I have every right," Stinger said.

"Aibou," Champ said. "What's the problem? Let him be."

"I need to be there!" Stinger cried out.

"Why? It's just a check up," Champ said.

Stinger stared at him. He didn't know. He didn't have a _clue_.

Naga walked over to Stinger and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't worry," Naga whispered. "I am going to take care of this."

"What?" Stinger whispered. "What do you mean, take care...?"

Naga only responded with a nod, allowing his face to go blank. He turned around and walked over to Raptor.

"No!" Stinger cried out. He jumped up, and Champ grabbed him. "You gotta talk to me! What are you doing?"

Naga didn't respond. He walked out of the door with Raptor, who seemed to be rushing him.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Champ asked.

"He can't take care of it," Stinger said. "He _can't_!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Champ cried out, holding Stinger back. "Calm down!"

"What is he going to do?!" Stinger screamed out. "He can't do this! He can't! Let me _go_!"

"Aibou, we can't do this here-" Champ cried out.

"He's going to kill _my baby_!" Stinger finally screamed.

Champ let go of Stinger, and Stinger collapsed to the floor.

" _Baby_?!" Champ cried out. "Aibou, what the _fuck_ is going on?!"

"My baby," Stinger whimpered. "My _baaaaaby_!"


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga is frightened when he receives confirmation of his pregnancy, and makes a drastic decision; Stinger breaks down after Naga tells him he's going to abort the baby; In the past, Stinger tries to set Echidna straight about what emotions are for.

_Present_

"Aibou!" Champ cried out, trying to pick Stinger up off of the floor.

Stinger was hysterical, tears running down his face. He could barely breathe.

A security guard had run up to them. "Sirs, should we call an ambulance?"

"No, no," Champ said, pulling Stinger off of the floor. "I've got him. We're going back to our room now."

"If you're sure, sirs," the security guard said.

"We're sure," Champ said. "Aibou, let's go back. You're making a scene."

Stinger gasped for air, his face red and soaked. Champ managed to get him back to their suite.

Champ reached for a bottle of water, and Stinger threw himself down on the bed. He was trying to breathe and calm down, but it was too much for him. It took a while, but Stinger finally managed to breathe again.

"Aibou," Champ said. "What's going on with Naga?"

Stinger looked at him. There were still tears, although less of them than before.

"You can tell me," Champ said. "Let me help you. No one else can hear you right now."

"Champ," Stinger whimpered.

"Stinger," Champ said. "What's going on? A baby?"

Stinger nodded painfully.

"I don't understand."

"Naga's pregnant," Stinger whispered.

"What?"

"It's true," Stinger said. "I got him pregnant."

"He can do that?"

Stinger nodded and started to cry again, but he was almost out of tears.

"I didn't know," Champ said quietly.

Stinger shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

Stinger took a deep breath. "I mean... it was something we talked about. Naga was interested... in having a baby for me."

" _For_ you?"

"Yeah," Stinger said. "But... I told him no. If I'm going to have a baby, I wanted to be in a loving, emotional relationship."

"And he can't provide that."

"He couldn't then," Stinger said. "I mean, since we rescued him, he's gained a lot of emotions. But he's still young, and learning... and this isn't want I want him to experience."

"Pregnancy?"

Stinger looked directly into Champ's eyes. "Regret."

* * *

_Eight months earlier_

It had been Hammie's idea for a barbecue.

The team had met earlier, trying to plan their trip into the past. Tsurugi had been completely into it, and was getting annoyed when Naga hadn't been able to concentrate on it.

Stinger had tried to focus on whatever Tsurugi was saying, and made sure to direct his attention towards him. Despite Naga thinking he didn't have any emotions, he was definitely experiencing them now. Stinger tried to ignore it, and tried to stay with the topic at hand.

"It's not that easy to change the past," Tsurugi had said.

"Really?" Garu asked.

"If the past changes, so will the future," Stinger said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Tsurugi said.

Stinger had secretly wondered if going back to the past was the right decision. Tsurugi had pretty much been acting impulsively, most likely to make sure his ego was intact.

But he couldn't help but wonder....

What kind of changes would the future have if they changed the past? If Don Armage was defeated then, there would be no Jark Matter. And if there was no Jark Matter....

Scorpio.

Scorpio would have never died. He wouldn't have joined, wouldn't have a way to drink up that power. He would still be at home. Stinger would be there, happy. At his age, probably married with a couple of kids.

But as much as Stinger wanted Scorpio back, it would come at a huge loss.

Naga.

He _never_ would have met Naga. Never would have met any of the Kyurangers. Wouldn't have Champ in his life. No Kotaro. He even wondered what a life without Lucky would have been like.

Would Naga have even been able to leave Rasalhague? He didn't know his backstory... probably a mistake at this point. Did he leave because of Jark Matter? He knew he left because of Balance, but what was Balance doing there in the first place? Treasure? Had to be treasure. Did they not have treasure in the Tenbin system?

His thought process had been interrupted when they had realized they had some time before they'd be able to go to the past. Commander Shou had suggested a break, and when Hammie had suggested the barbecue, Kotaro had gotten excited.

But Naga didn't want to go. He had stated he was going to stay with Balance. Not offered, but actually said he would stay. Balance had insisted that Naga go with everyone else.

Naga had been standing back, and Spada had walked over to him.

"Naga, are you having fun?" Spada had asked.

"I have no emotions," was Naga's replied. "That's why I cannot properly smile. I want to feel emotions."

Hammie had walked up to him, and grabbed his face, forcing a weird fake smile on him. Everyone had turned, startled at her unusual reaction to what Naga had just said.

"What are you doing?" Naga cried out.

Hammie let go of his face and sighed. "You're too attached to Balance," she said. "That's why it's not working out. Think for yourself. Take on your own challenges."

"Think for myself?" Naga whispered.

Stinger had wanted to say something at that point, but he had frozen. The conversation had been interrupted, however, when Jark Matter appeared.

And there she was.

Akyanba had definitely made her entrance, announcing her name and making sure they all knew who she was.

Stinger hated Jark Matter, but there was something about her... she seemed... different, somehow. Like he was already regretting her being nearby. He hated the feeling.

Tsurugi then stated that she had "changed" from the past.

The past.

She could have been defeated in the past, too.

This whole past and future thing was starting to get to Stinger, but he knew he had to focus. He already wanted her _gone_ , and he hadn't even seen what she could do yet.

Then... he saw.

Emotions.

She had cast a spell on the park patrons. They had become emotional. Stinger tried not to peek at Naga, who had taken a mental note of this, even though he had seemed confused.

The team had split up at that point, and Stinger had left to help evacuate everyone in the park.

Eventually, the park had gotten quiet, and the Kyurangers had met up again.

But Tsurugi had a story to tell.

Stinger couldn't believe what he had been hearing... and what Akyanba had said to Naga.

"Unlock Naga's emotions?" Stinger asked. "Did she really say that?"

"Are emotions dormant within Naga?" Raptor asked, and that had immediately gotten Stinger's attention.

But Champ waved it off. "That's obviously a lie."

"It might not necessarily be a lie," Tsurugi said.

"What do you mean?" Kotaro asked.

"The people of the Hebitsukai system originally had violent emotions," Tsurugi said. "But they gave up emotions and individuality to have peace."

"Is Akyanba trying to bring out Naga's emotions so she can use him?" Lucky asked.

"Probably," Tsurugi said. "But if she does that, the current Naga will be lost."

Suddenly, Lucky's seiza blaster went off.

"This is Hammie!" Hammie cried out. "Trouble! It's Naga!"

"Got it!" Lucky cried out. "We'll search for him." He looked up at everyone. "You heard that, everyone. Let's find Naga."

Everyone had agreed, but they had been interrupted by the Commander, and he had announced that people who had been affected by Akyanba had been rampaging. Lucky immediately decided to split up, and this time, Stinger followed Lucky.

He _had_ to find Naga. He couldn't let him do anything stupid.

* * *

Akyanba had found them.

Stinger had nearly frozen in fear when he found out that Naga had joined her.

"Oh, everyone is here!" Akyanba said. "Are you here to celebrate the return of emotions to this boy?"

"Don't be seduced by her!" Lucky cried out, as passionately as Stinger had ever heard him. "If you do that, you will no longer be you!"

"Looks like your friends don't want you to regain your emotions," Akyanba told Naga.

"No," Naga said. "If I retrieve my emotions, Balance will be happy for me!"

Stinger was taken aback at that. _Balance_? He was doing this for... _Balance_?

They were still talking, still trying to talk sense into Naga. But Stinger had pulled back, mentally. He didn't know what to say, or think. Was this truly not about him? Did Balance know something he didn't?

What the _fuck_ was going on?

Things went from worse to devastating when Naga showed a sign of himself they had never seen before. Akyanba had changed him. His clothes, his personality.

He even showed a new side of himself: He flicked his tongue at them, hissing towards them, and his eyes became piercing and hypnotic.

Stinger didn't even know Naga could _do_ that. Was this what his people were like before they lost their emotions?

"Naga!" Hammie cried out.

They watched, helplessly and hopelessly as Naga raised his kyutama. It had quickly changed colors, from what Stinger actually saw. He couldn't tell. Naga lifted his arm, and his seiza blaster also changed colors. Both were now purple. Naga was smirking.

"How do you feel?" Akyanba asked.

"Happy," Naga said. "I'm _happy_! I can clearly feel it... there is emotion in me! It feels great!"

Nobody could move as Naga set the kyutama down.

" _Dark Kyutama_! _Dark Change_!"

Stinger wanted to scream and lash out, but he found he couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He didn't think this could even be real.

"Dark Change!" Naga cried out.

Stinger was frozen, could barely watch as Naga changed. This form wasn't too different from normal, but....

"Hebitsukai Metal," Naga announced.

"This is the worst case scenario," Tsurugi said.

"How dare you get in the way of my quest for emotions!" Naga cried out as he turned his weapons on his comrades.

"Can't be helped, let's go," Tsurugi said, and the Kyurangers star changed.

As they were forced to fight Naga, Lucky cried out, only asking him _why_.

"You looked _down_ on me!" Naga cried out.

"We didn't!" Hammie cried out, but it didn't matter.

Naga had attempted to use the Dark Galaxy attack on her, but Lucky got him to him fast enough. His second attempt was more successful, and everyone was knocked down.

"Let's go!" Akyanba said.

"Yeah," Naga said. "If I stay with you, I bet I'll gain even more emotions!"

"I'll leave the rest to you," Akyanba said, taking Naga away.

Stinger and the others tried to run after them, but had gotten trapped by a couple of Tsuyoindabes. They had been quick to take them down, but not quick enough.

Naga was gone.

"What are we going to tell Balance?" Hammie whispered.

Stinger didn't even know what to tell _himself_. If he hadn't have been there, he wouldn't have believed it had even happened.

* * *

"Where's Naga?" Balance asked.

Stinger knew they should have spoken up, but nobody could, at first. It was finally Lucky who had explained to Balance what had happened.

"Naga...."

"I'm sorry," Lucky said. "Even though we were with him."

"I'm sorry," Hammie said, "it's because I said something to Naga that I shouldn't have."

"It's not chan-Hammie's fault!" Balance exclaimed. "Worry not! Anyway, the Tokei Kyutama is all plugged in. _Yay yay_!"

"Balance!" the Commander said. "You don't have to force yourself."

Balance dropped his hands and faced away from everyone. Stinger had a hard time watching it. Balance was hurting now, the loss of his aibou had hit him _hard_. Stinger couldn't help but wonder if it had been his own fault... but there had been something that Naga had said before.

_"If I retrieve my emotions, Balance will be happy for me!"_

Stinger didn't understand. Obviously, there was something there that neither Naga nor Balance could explain, or _would_ explain. But Stinger couldn't understand what could _possibly_ have happened between them that Naga would decide that asking Akyanba for help was the right thing to do.

Stinger could only stare at Balance.

"Then, could I ask for one selfish thing?" Balance asked after a moment of trying to calm himself. "Mind if I don't go to the past with you?"

"You want to save Naga all by yourself?" Garu asked.

"Naga is..." Balance looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. "I have to take Naga back."

 _Naga was... what?_ Stinger couldn't help but wonder.

"Looks like we can't all afford to go to the past," the Commander decided.

"I will remain," said Lucky. "Balance and I will save Naga."

"Me, too," said Hammie. "I can't just leave Naga behind."

"We will definitely take back Naga!" Garu announced.

Kotaro agreed.

"Guys..." Balance said. "Leave the past to me," said Tsurugi. "Right, Spada?"

Spada didn't look like he wanted to go back to the past, but he agreed. "Everyone, be sure to bring Naga back."

"Aibou," Champ said.

Stinger hesitated. He wanted to _desperately_ bring Naga home safely, but he also knew that he would regret it if he didn't go to the past. Besides, if Don Armage was defeated in the past, Naga would be ok, wouldn't he?

"Yeah," Stinger said after a moment. "We are also going to the past."

"I have to pilot the Orion-gou, so I am also going to the past," spoke up Raptor.

"All right, it's decided then," the Commander said. "Lucky, Balance, Hammie, Garu, and Kotaro remain in the present time to rescue Naga."

"Okyuu!" agreed Lucky's team.

"Going to the past are Tsurugi-kun, Stinger, Champ, Raptor, Spada, and myself."

"Okyuu!" replied Tsurugi's team.

"Everyone, even apart, our hearts are one. Do not forget that."

* * *

"Stinger, you all right?"

Stinger looked up. He hadn't been expecting Spada to be standing over him.

"Not really," Stinger replied honestly.

"Can I sit down?'

Stinger didn't want company, but he nodded anyway, to avoid hurting Spada's feelings.

"I'm sorry about your aibou," Spada said. "I'm gonna miss him, too, and the Commander."

"I really need him right now," Stinger said, surprising even himself for being so open.

"Are you ok?" Spada asked with concern.

"Not really." Stinger sighed.

"You know, you can talk to me," Spada said. "I know we're not that close, but I'm a good listener."

Stinger looked at him, trying to smile. "You don't want to hear about my problems."

"Maybe I don't. But this is rough for everyone. And now you don't have your aibou."

Stinger nodded, slowly, looking away from him. "There's a lot going on with me right now."

"Is it Naga?"

Stinger looked back at him. He hadn't expected Spada to be so blunt, or to even have a clue. Did he know things? Were people talking?

"Do you... do you think Naga's safe?" Stinger finally asked.

"Why wouldn't he? No Don Armage, no Akyanba, right?"

"Would she have still appeared, even without him?"

"You know... I'm worried about Naga, too," Spada said.

"Spada... why did we go to the past without finding Naga first?" Stinger bluntly whispered. "The past would have _been_ there...."

"I don't know," Spada said. "I only went because Tsurugi expected me to."

"You always do everything he says?"

Spada shrugged. "I felt like it was expected of me."

Stinger sighed.

"Why did you want to go?" Spada asked gently. "You could have stayed to look for Naga."

Stinger looked at Spada for a second, and then turned away. "My brother."

"Oh," Spada sighed. "If Don Armage was defeated in the past... your brother would still be alive."

Stinger nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," Spada whispered. "I didn't think of that."

"I know," Stinger said. "You know, I've tried to push everything aside. We're on a mission here, and I can't let my personal life get in the way of it."

"You mean your brother?" Spada asked. "Or Naga?"

"Huh?"

Spada shook his head. "Hopefully, we'll get through this soon. I already want to go back home."

"Don't worry, we're going to defeat Don Armage," Spada said.

"If we do... are we ever going to see the others again?" Stinger asked softly.

Spada stared at him for a moment, and then gulped. "I'd really miss Hammie," he whispered.

Stinger nodded. "We should get back to the bridge."

"Yeah," Spada said. "Let's hurry back."

* * *

_Present_

Naga back on the exam table. He was crying, and gasping for air.

"Naga," Raptor said, holding his hand tight. "It's gonna be all right."

"Sir, it's all right," Dr. Tarazed said.

Dr. Tarazed had been so calm and gentle that Raptor had been surprised at Naga's reaction to the official news. She had even turned on the speakers so that Naga could hear the baby's heart beating.

"Your pregnancy is very healthy," Dr. Tarazed said, her bright green eyes shining. "Very strong heart. I see Raptor-sama takes very good care of you and the other Kyurangers."

Naga nodded through his tears.

"I just want to do what's right," Raptor said.

Dr. Tarazed smiled. She put the ultrasound wand down.

"Naga, sir," Dr. Tarazed said. "Please look at me for a moment."

Naga took a moment, but he did look at the doctor.

"I know you are very upset right now," Dr. Tarazed said, as gentle as anyone had ever spoken to Naga. "But I do make sure you know your options. We will need to discuss what to do from here."

"Options?" Naga managed to say. Raptor continued to hold his hand.

"Yes," Dr. Tarazed said. "I need to know what you need to do, and we need to create a plan that will keep you healthy and safe."

"Naga, do you understand what she's saying?" Raptor asked.

Naga was silent for a moment, but he looked back up at the doctor. Another tear slipped down his cheek as he whispered, "I need to take care of this."

Dr. Tarazed nodded. "I'm going to take good care of you, sir. You have my word."

* * *

Champ had been napping in the suite, but he was woken up by a knock at the door. He snarled a bit, but got up and opened it.

"Champ!"

"Kotaro," Champ said.

"Can I come in?" Kotaro asked with a grin.

"Sure," Champ said, opening the door.

"Where's Aniki?"

"Taking a bath."

"Oh." Kotaro jumped down on one of the beds. "I wanted to go outside."

"I can take you outside."

"I wanted Aniki to go with me. I like it here. The weather's nice."

"You know, Stinger's not feeling too great right now," Champ said. "Maybe now isn't a good time."

"He's sick?" He paused. "Is that why we're all here?"

"Don't think so."

"Should I leave?"

"I don't know."

"When's your appointment?"

"Later."

Kotaro turned and looked at the bathroom door, and before Champ could react, Kotaro had run into bathroom, slamming the door open.

" _Kotaro_!" Champ roared, following Kotaro into the bathroom.

Kotaro had frozen in place. Stinger had submerged himself into the bath, and only came up after Champ had entered.

"What are you doing?" Kotaro asked softly.

"Nothing," Stinger said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Champ said. "You need to hurry up and get dressed."

Kotaro turned around and walked out of the bathroom, and Champ followed him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kotaro asked.

"It's complicated," Champ said. "I can't really talk about it."

"Oh."

"But do me a favor, kid."

"What is it?"

"Be there for Stinger, ok? If he needs to talk, listen to him. If he wants to hang out, hang out and don't bug him."

"I'll always do that for Aniki."

"I know you will."

Kotaro nodded. "I'm going to go see if Lucky will go outside with me."

"Ok. Just don't forget about the doctor."

"I won't," Kotaro said as he quietly left the room.

Champ groaned and walked back into the bathroom. Stinger was still in the bath.

"Aibou, why were you underwater?"

"I'm scared."

"Drowning yourself is the answer?"

Stinger sat up. "I'm sorry, what the hell would _you_ do? Naga could be aborting my baby as we speak!"

"Do you really think Naga would do that?"

"He said he was going to take care of it!"

"Maybe he meant something else!"

"Then he wouldn't have said that!" Stinger said, standing up. "If he was going to keep the baby, wouldn't he _say_ something else?"

"I don't _know_ ," Champ said. "But I'm not going to stand here arguing with a naked man."

Champ turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Stinger started to cry again, holding onto the bathroom wall for a moment.

* * *

Raptor had stayed as close to Naga as she could for as long as she could, but she had left when Naga had gotten a full exam. Dr. Tarazed had found a specialist for him, and because the Kyurangers had such a high ranking, this was almost considered an emergency. Naga was looked at right away.

Raptor had been pacing while she waited. She wished she could have had _her_ exam next, as she was ready to leave this stupid building, but it had been Garu's turn next. She hadn't found him quick enough to trade spots with him, but she was right after him. She should have timed this better, but the only appointment that had really mattered at that point was Naga's.

No sooner had Naga gone in to see the specialist, Raptor was approached by an older woman.

"Raptor-sama?" the woman asked.

"You don't have to be that formal with me," Raptor replied.

The woman nodded. "My name is Shai," she said. "I was asked to overlook Naga Ray-sama's case."

"Case?" Raptor asked.

"May I sit down?"

Raptor was confused, but she nodded. Shai sat down next to her.

"I know this is an unusual situation, but it's too dangerous now," Shai said. "He has to be protected at all costs."

"From what he told me, this definitely wasn't planned," Raptor said.

Shai nodded. "Even if it was, there's still Jark Matter out there. He could become an easy target, and the baby, too. Even the baby's other parent."

"He's taking care of it."

"I know," Shai said. "He needs to stay on the ground."

"So what do I do?"

"We need to start by having a small portion of the team around to protect him. No matter what, he's going to be weak, and he's going to need support."

"That means I won't be able to stay with him," Raptor said sadly.

"He and the team who stays with him will be in constant contact with you and Commander Ronpo."

"Who do I choose?"

"Just three or four people to protect him. Take him to appointments, make sure he's fed. We're setting up an isolated house nearby." Shai got up and walked over to the window across the room, and Raptor followed her.

"What are we looking at?" Raptor asked.

"You can't see the house from here," Shai said. "But do you see that lake? The house is on the lake. Four bedrooms, five bathrooms. Temperature controlled. I will be in and out to purchase food, and there will be a maintenance person who will inspect the house twice a week."

"What about bugs? I don't want Naga to get bit."

"There are no dangerous bugs on this planet that will bite, only annoy. And they will be sprayed."

"Sometimes I forget we're not on Earth," Raptor said quietly.

A nurse walked up to them. "Raptor-sama, Dr. Tarezed is ready to examine you."

"Naga's still with the specialist," Raptor said.

"He'll be in there for a while. There's time."

"Oh," Raptor said. She looked at Shai. "Excuse me."

Shai nodded and smiled, and the nurse took Raptor to go see the doctor.

* * *

_Eight months earlier_

"It's begun...."

Stinger hadn't been chosen to rescue Naga. In a way, he was all right with it. Balance had a plan, and he knew at that point that his nerves would have gotten to him.

The plan included Naga having to believe that Balance and Lucky were dead. After Balance had figured out what Akyanba had truly done to Naga, Stinger realized that Balance was working his _ass_ off. Balance needed Naga almost as much as he needed to live.

Balance had even admitted to that. He had been inside of Naga at the time, but Lucky had kept his communication line open... meaning everyone had heard that.

Stinger had left to rescue Garu and Kotaro, but he had felt bad for It. Garu and Kotaro were fine, tied up, but fine. He still hurried, but all he could think about was Naga. If this plan failed... he didn't know what he was going to do... or if Balance would be able to ever get through it.

Everyone else had raced back to help rescue Naga, except for Raptor, who was watching from the bridge with Echidna.

When their hard work had paid off, and Naga had _finally_ come to, they had immediately started fighting Akyanba. Stinger helped Garu and Kotaro back to the bridge, and Raptor had taken them to the infirmary to treat their minor injuries, leaving Stinger alone on the bridge with Echidna.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Stinger found he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What are you looking at?" Echidna finally asked, her face completely blank.

"Who are you?" Stinger asked. "You came all this way from your home planet to try to kill Naga?"

"He has emotions, that is a sin," Echidna replied.

"Doesn't mean you have to kill him."

"He is a threat to our people."

"How so?!" Stinger demanded. "He's a Kyuranger. Don't you realize how much good he's done?"

"All of that good would have been for nothing if had killed any civilians."

"You saw the same things we did. Naga was under a spell."

"You obviously do not see how powerful our people's emotions can be," Echidna said. "If I am understanding correctly, that was only a spell to uncover Naga's sealed emotions."

"What?"

"There is a reason our people buried our emotions. A species, so powerful and angry. Naga was only one man."

"Akyanba was controlling him."

"He was allowing it," Echidna said. "He wants emotions. He has for as long as I have known him."

"How do you know him?" Stinger demanded. "What's your relationship to him?"

"That is none of your business."

"You tried to kill him."

"And I failed. Naga did not kill me, either."

"He _would_ have, if the others hadn't gotten there in time."

"That is between me and Naga."

"Why are you really here?"

"That is not your concern."

" _Naga_ is my concern." He paused. "Have you been following him?"

Echidna didn't respond.

"Echidna, _tell_ me. Have you been following him?"

"I am simply doing my job."

"Your job is stalk him and try to kill him?"

"My job is to make sure our people are kept peaceful."

"So you eliminate anyone who shows any signs of emotion?"

"My job only concerns Naga."

"How long have you been following him?"

"Since he left Rasalhague."

"For that long?"

"It has not even been a full year yet."

"Who told you to follow him?"

"That does not matter. I am simply doing my job."

"And we are doing ours by protecting Naga."

"Protecting?"

"We're not going to let Naga die. Not by Jark Matter, and not by _you_!"

Echidna stared at him. "You are one of the people who allowed Naga to uncover his emotions. You are not protecting him."

"I'm going to protect him with my life," Stinger said softly but harshly.

"Aniki!" Kotaro cried out, running back into the bridge. Echidna blinked, but didn't say another word. "Naga's on his way back! He's coming _back_!"

"It's true!" Garu cried out.

Echidna watched as Kotaro, Garu, and Raptor came back to the bridge. Kotaro headed right for Stinger.

"And we're not going to let him go ever again," Stinger said, looking directly at Echidna.

Echidna stared at him for another moment before looking away. She sat down in the corner and waited for Naga.

"Is everything ok?" Raptor asked.

"Yeah," Stinger said. "It is. We just need to protect ourselves... and our emotions." He looked over at Echidna. "We can't grow... as people, or as warriors... without them. I'm sorry you don't understand that."

Echidna could hear him, but he was right. She didn't understand it at all.

It was only a few minutes later that the rest of the Kyurangers came back in. Naga's face was completely blank, and Balance had to drag him in.

"Thank goodness!" Raptor cried out.

"Welcome back!" Kotaro said.

"I'm sorry for all of the problems I caused everyone," Naga said. He bowed in apology, and Balance joined him. "I am sorry."

"Hey, don't act so alone garu!" Garu cried out. "Aren't we comrades?"

"I'm happy you're back, Naga," Kotaro said. Garu and Raptor agreed.

Balance stood up straight and patted Naga on the back. Naga looked up, a bit hesitantly.

"Thank you," Naga said softly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Balance turned, and bolted up the stairs.

Stinger looked up quickly. He couldn't figure out why Balance had turned around. Naga was home. This was what he _wanted_ , wasn't it?

"Balance, what is it?" Stinger asked.

"Say something, Balance," Hammie said.

"No... I...." Balance said. He tried to wave everyone off, apparently forgetting that it wasn't that easy.

"Be more happy!" Lucky said. "Balance, you're the one who worked the hardest!"

"That's right. Naga is waiting for you to say something," Spada said.

"Oh, really?" Balance asked. He quickly turned around, and his face was covered in some weird, rock-like tears.

Stinger was confused. He touched his own cheeks. He didn't know Balance could even _cry_ , let alone produce those tears that looked like somebody had thrown crystals on his face.

"Naga..." Balance said. "Naga!"

Balance jumped down the stairs and threw his arms around Naga, trying to hug him. Stinger watched Naga carefully, and, even though he was standing away from him... he could barely make out a tear in the corner of Naga's eye. Was Naga trying to cry? He couldn't tell.

"Naga, I missed you!" Balance cried out. "I'm glad you're back! Thank you!"

After a moment, Balance pulled away and thanked their comrades. They started celebrating and giving out high fives.

Echidna, who had been sitting quietly, observing the reunion, got up and tried to walk away without being noticed, but Naga had noticed.

"Echidna," he said, and she stopped walking and turned around. Everyone else had also turned their attention to her.

Echidna looked Naga in the eye. "I still do not believe that emotions are necessary," she told him. "But you are all strong because of your emotions."

Stinger paused. Maybe Echidna... _had_ understood what he had told her.

"Naga," Echidna said. "I leave the galaxy in your hands."

Naga thanked her, but she had already left the room.

As Naga started talking about Don Armage, Stinger let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

* * *

_Present_

Planet Rebellion was different from Earth. The sky seemed to be a brighter blue, but had just a tint of pink in it. A few fluffy clouds in the sky, and the sun... smaller than Earth's, but not smaller than Antares', was shining brightly into the exam room.

Dr. Tarazed had been looking over Stinger, and some blood test results. He knew he was fine, for the most part. He wasn't worried about himself. Even if the doctor found an issue with Stinger, it would be _nothing_ compared to what Naga was going through.

He had tried to look for Naga, but he was nowhere to be seen. Balance had the appointment before Stinger, and they had seen each other in the hallway. Stinger asked Balance for Naga's whereabouts, but Balance hadn't even seen him. And Raptor wasn't talking.

It was all Stinger could do to not open his mouth. To not _beg_ the doctor for Naga's information. He knew it wouldn't do him any good.

"You're shaking, sir," the doctor had said. "And your blood pressure is a bit high."

"I'm sorry," Stinger said.

"If something's wrong, I need to know," Dr. Tarazed said. "Is this normal?"

"I'm...." Stinger didn't know how to respond. "It's... been a bad day."

"So it's emotional, sir?"

"Yes."

The doctor nodded. "Everything else seems to be normal, but I really need to keep an eye on that."

Stinger nodded.

"I see you have no complaints," the doctor continued. "Except for your high blood pressure, all of your tests are coming back normal."

"Can I go now?"

"You can, but I want to check your blood pressure again in a couple of days. This... is really high."

"All right," Stinger said hesitantly.

Dr. Tarazed wrapped things up with him, and left to allow him to change. He quickly put his clothes back on, staring out into that bright sun. After a few moments alone, he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, sir," the desk clerk said as Stinger made the next appointment.

Stinger barely responded, and as he walked out of the building, he felt as if his feet weren't even touching the ground. He ran as fast as he could back to the hotel, which was only half a block away. When he got there, he noticed someone standing outside.

"Balance?"

Balance had been leaning up against the hotel building, looking off into the distance. He quickly turned.

"Hi," Balance said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some sun before I go in."

Stinger frowned. Balance was quiet, which was very unlike him.

"Is, uh... is Naga still at the doctor?" Stinger asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know," Balance said. "Raptor didn't want to talk to me about Naga."

"Oh."

"You ok?" Balance asked, following Stinger into the hotel and towards their suites, which were all on the same floor.

"Not really," Stinger said. "You... you know everything, don't you?"

"Only what Naga told me."

"Which was...?"

"He's going to be a papa," Balance said, calling the elevator, which opened immediately.

Stinger shook his head. "No. You're wrong."

The door to the elevator closed, and Balance looked over at Stinger. "No?" he asked. "Are you sure? He said you're the dad."

"He said he was taking care of it."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess that's why it's taking so long," Balance said. "An abortion is a surgery, isn't it? I mean, it is for my species."

"Your species can reproduce?"

"I'm not a robot, I'm a mechanical life form. Of course we can reproduce."

The elevator stopped and opened, and they stepped out, walking slowly down the hall.

"You don't like it?" Balance asked.

Stinger shook his head. "I just want to be there for him. There's no way in hell he'll want me around now."

Balance stopped in front of his room. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

Balance quickly unlocked the door, and they heard something weird.

" _Naga_?" Balance cried out.

"Naga!" Stinger cried out, and he ran inside, closing the door behind him.

Naga was sitting on the floor, leaning up against his bed. He was sobbing hysterically, barely breathing properly.

Balance and Stinger immediately got down next to him.

"Naga, what's wrong?" Balance asked. "Are you in pain?"

"Naga?" Stinger whispered. "It's ok."

Naga shook his head furiously. "It's _not_ ok!"

"What happened?"

"I didn't think it would hurt," Naga said in between sobs.

"What would hurt?" Stinger asked.

"Taking care of it," Naga said. He started to sob even harder.

Stinger wanted to cry out and scream. Naga... had actually gone through with it? He _aborted_ the baby?

He couldn't think about that right now.

"Naga," Balance said. "You need to breathe."

Stinger got up and ran over to the dresser in the room. There were a couple of bottles of water, and he grabbed them and ran back over to Naga.

"Here," Stinger said, sitting down next to him. He opened one of the bottles and handed it to Naga.

Naga didn't say a word, but he took the bottle and drank it as fast as he could.

"Breathe," Balance said. "Please. It's ok. We're right here. We're going to help you."

"You're in pain, Naga?" Stinger asked.

Naga couldn't respond. More tears were coming.

Stinger looked at Balance, who looked like he was about to start crying. He looked back at Naga. He had been sitting with his knees up, his arms wrapped around them. But Stinger slowly pulled Naga closer to him, and soon, Naga had allowed Stinger to take him fully in his arms. Stinger looked back at Balance, and, just as Stinger thought, he _had_ started to cry.

"I'm scared," Naga whispered.

"What are you scared about?" Stinger asked. "The pain?"

Naga shook his head, but he didn't answer.

Stinger held him for a few minutes, rocking him slightly. Balance had managed to stop crying, but Naga couldn't seem to. Stinger did the only thing he could think of.

Still holding Naga and rocking him, Stinger started to sing softly.

" _A strong wind blow across the land. Night has fallen across the sky. While counting the stars scattered like sand, I face the light burning in tomorrow. While wandering the desert, I take the reins of this bond. My hope stains my heart red. Naga... shined on_."

" _Stinger_!" Naga cried out.

Stinger continued to sing, seeing the reaction he had gotten. " _The Milky Way continues to flow, unceasingly, like time itself. No matter where it carries me... there is only one place I have to return to. Even if the flowers, trees, and shrubs wither from the land. I glimpse at the sky and see many star clusters. They tell me that along with my comrades, the pride of Scorpius would last forever. The light will continue_...."

Balance stood up, not sure how to react to Naga being sung to. "Naga...."

Naga buried his face in Stinger's chest, and Stinger held onto him tighter than he had ever held anyone before.

"Naga?" Balance asked. "What's this?"

Stinger looked up. Balance was holding a manila envelope.

"What is that, Naga?" Stinger asked.

Naga looked over at Balance, and held out his hand. Balance handed him the envelope. He handed it to Stinger.

Stinger opened it, a little difficult with one hand still holding Naga. He pulled the contents out. It took him a minute to process what he was looking at.

"An ultrasound?" Stinger whispered.

Naga nodded. "The blood test says it's a girl."

Stinger felt his chest get heavy, and his mouth was suddenly dry. "Naga... what are you saying?"

"I couldn't go through with it," Naga said. "I know I said I'd take care of everything. But I really want my baby girl."

"You're still pregnant?"

Naga nodded. "You don't have to help me. I can do this myself. I-"

" _Naga_!" Stinger cried out, and _he_ started to sob. "I _want_ her! I've never wanted anything more in my _life_!"

"You're gonna have a baby, Naga," Balance said.

"Are you angry?" Naga asked Balance softly.

"Hell, no!" Balance cried out, getting back down on the floor with them. "Why would I be?"

"You wanted to look for treasure."

"I think a little girl _is_ a treasure... don't you think?" Balance asked.

"You mean it?"

"Of _course_ I mean it! This little girl, she'll be my goddaughter, of course. Just think of the things I can teach her!"

"Naga, this is really what you want?" Stinger asked.

Naga nodded. "Please," he whispered.

Stinger put the ultrasound photo down and wrapped his arms around Naga again.

"I'm going to take good care of you," Stinger said. "Everything is going to be all right."


	4. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance makes sure he remains Naga's emotional support, and Naga later surprises Stinger when he insists on sharing a room with Balance; in the past, Stinger talks to Naga about his future plans;

_Present_

It had taken a lot of work for Balance to get Stinger back to his own suite.

Naga had taken a little while to breathe again, but he finally managed to get off of the floor. Naga was still complaining about it hurting, and even though Stinger ended up running a bath for him, Naga asked him to leave for the night. Which had hit Stinger below the belt, but he knew that Naga had just had an emotional day, something he definitely wasn't used to.

He hurried down the hallway, hoping nobody would see him before he got to the room. He had lucked out, and he had pulled out his key, practically slamming the door open, and ran in quickly, collapsing down on the bed.

"Aibou?" Champ said. "What's going on? You ok?"

Stinger looked up at Champ. His face was bright red and slightly swollen.

"What happened?" Champ asked.

Stinger sat up on the bed, and Champ sat next to him.

"He's keeping the baby," Stinger said, speaking softly.

"He is?"

"It's a girl," Stinger whispered. "Naga and I are having a little girl."

"Aibou." Champ paused. "This is a good thing?"

"I'm going to be a dad," Stinger whispered back.

Champ chuckled. "You're going to be a great one. Guess you'll be getting married, too."

"Yeah," Stinger said. He smiled. "I can't wait! I'm going to have my own family."

"Congratulations," Champ said. "I'm so glad everything worked out... and you didn't drown yourself."

"I was _scared_ ," Stinger said, suddenly defensive.

"Calm down, calm down," Champ said with a laugh. He put his arm around him. "Everything's going to be all right."

Stinger started to cry, and Champ just held onto him.

"There's no need for that," Champ said. "You need to get some sleep."

"My head is pounding."

"I'll get you something for your head."

Stinger nodded. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok. Don't drown," Champ said as he picked up the phone to ask for painkillers.

Stinger ignored him, but he got into the shower quickly. He didn't want to be in it, so he was in and out. When he got out of the bathroom, his hair was still wet, but he didn't care. He noticed that there was a tray in the room.

"What's that?" Stinger asked.

"You haven't eaten since this morning, so I ordered you a meatball soup," Champ said.

Stinger lifted the lid on the tray and chuckled. "It's beef."

"You need your strength and you need to sleep."

"I wasn't in the shower that long."

"Well, we're VIPs, you know?"

Stinger smiled, and for the first time in a while, he allowed himself to relax. He ate his soup, slow enough to enjoy the flavors, but quickly enough to keep it hot. Champ had turned the television on, but Stinger hadn't been able to concentrate on it. When he was finished eating, he took the painkiller, and it wasn't long before he was out like a light.

* * *

_Eight months earlier_

Stinger hadn't been able to sleep. The last few days had been amazing. Naga had _finally_ come home, they had gotten a new ship, and even Champ, who had been left in the past, had come back. Champ had some issues, but he refused to let that affect Stinger.

But Stinger had tossed and turned. There was way too much on his mind, and his emotions wouldn't sit still. He was happy for Naga and Champ's return, and he definitely loved the new ship, but there was something else... something he needed to figure out how to handle.

He had started to wander around, and found himself in the galley. He peeked around for a minute, finally decided on a drink. He grabbed it, and mindlessly took it to the bridge. He was surprised when he walked in, and the person on his mind was also there.

"Hey, Naga."

"Hey."

Stinger walked over to the pool table, where Naga had his nose stuck in a book. "What're you reading?"

Naga held up the book, only quickly enough for Stinger to confirm the cover of the book was brown. "History book about the Tobiuo system."

"You're interested in the Tobiuo system's history?"

"For the most part, no," Naga said, still looking at the book.

"Oh," Stinger said, even though he was a little confused. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure."

Stinger sat down. Naga was still reading, and while Stinger didn't want to interrupt, he _did_ want to talk to Naga, and this may have been his lucky, and only, chance to do it without Balance hovering over them.

"I'm sorry you lost all of your belongings."

Naga finally looked up. "You lost your stuff, too."

Stinger shook his head. "I grew up without many belongings. I can make myself new things. You lost all of your books, your treasures...."

"Balance took me shopping. I have new stuff."

Stinger nodded, not really knowing what to say to that.

For a few minutes, they sat in the silence. There was nobody else in the room (the new battleship came with a nice auto-pilot feature), and even though it was relaxed, and dark, Stinger found himself... nervous.

"So if you're not actually interested in Tobiuo's history, why are you reading about it?" Stinger asked after a moment.

"Balance wants to visit it," Naga said.

"Treasure hunting?"

"Yeah. They have this gemstone that Balance wants to see. It's called the Volans Stone, and it's like... a cross between a diamond and a pearl. It's very rare and very expensive."

"So you'll steal it?"

Naga looked up at Stinger, and his face was blank. "I said he wanted to see it," Naga said, his voice flat and choppy. "Not take it."

"Sorry," Stinger whispered.

Naga looked back at his book, not looking up as he talked. "I don't understand why everyone thinks that Balance just runs around stealing things."

"He wants treasure."

"Balance says that sometimes an experience is better than material possessions."

Stinger paused. "He said that?"

"Being a Kyuranger... is a treasure," Naga said, never looking up from the book.

"He said that?"

"No. I did."

Stinger looked at Naga for a moment, his head tilted in thought.

"Naga, are you all right?" Stinger finally asked.

"I am healthy, for the most part," Naga replied.

"For the most part?"

Naga sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's ok," Stinger said. "But I can try to help you if I want."

Naga didn't say anything, but he finally put his book down. "I didn't take care of myself when I was... away," he whispered. "It hurts a little."

"What hurts?" Stinger asked. After a moment, it hit him. "Your scales?"

"I got new stuff to take care of it, but I think I need a lot. Also, having a hard time reaching some of them."

"I can help you put it on," Stinger offered.

Naga's face turned blank again, and he shook his head. "No, thank you," he said quickly.

Stinger hadn't been thinking when he had said that, and he definitely hadn't meant anything offensive with it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Naga said. "I know you're just trying to help me."

"Could I ask you a personal question, though?"

"Ok."

"What is it about your scales that..." Stinger had a hard time wording it. "...that... that's so... private?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Stinger said quickly and quietly. He looked away, and took a sip of his drink.

Naga picked his book back up, but Stinger didn't see it as he was looking away.

"I have scales all over my back, my legs, my upper arms... and some other... areas," Naga said, talking into his book.

"You mean... sensitive areas?"

"Yes."

Stinger looked back over at Naga. "You're very private. I understand. But it seems to me like your scales dictate a lot of your health."

"If my scales aren't healthy... I'm not healthy."

"And you need help taking care of yourself," Stinger said.

"Balance will help me. I trust him."

"Oh."

Naga stood up. "I appreciate it, though. Don't worry, I'll be healthy when I carry your child."

Naga started to walk away, but Stinger stopped him. "Naga, wait."

Naga turned around. "Stinger?"

Stinger stood up. "You and Balance... have a great partnership going on."

"We're a great team," Naga said.

"You're making plans with him," Stinger said. "For your future."

Naga nodded, slowly.

Stinger walked over to him. "Naga... I hope you don't take your promise to me seriously."

Naga looked down at the floor. "Stinger-"

"No," Stinger said. "It isn't fair to either one of us."

"I'm serious about it."

"Naga, I appreciate it, I really do." Stinger sighed. "But it's not fair. You're already starting to gain emotions, and you need to spend your life exploring, and learning. Not tied down to me or a child."

"I want to help you."

"And I want to help _you_."

"Why?"

"Why?" Stinger asked. "Why is it important for you to know why I want to help you, but it's not important for me to know why you want to help _me_?"

"I have a job to do."

Stinger shook his head. "Being my friend... isn't a job. It's something to work on. And having a child together... is a _big_ responsibility. You're young, I'm not doing this to you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Wanting to help me? I just want you to live your life the way you want."

"The way... I want?"

"Yes. And I don't want you to make any promises... to _anyone_... until you figure that out. Just... enjoy your new life. Please."

Naga looked into Stinger's eyes for a moment. After a few seconds, he just turned around and left the bridge.

Stinger stared at the door, just watching it close. He felt bad for what he had just said, but he knew that he wasn't going to take advantage of Naga. If Naga wanted to spend his life exploring, Stinger wasn't going to do anything to stand in his way.

Even if it meant keeping a distance from Naga.

* * *

_Present_

Naga woke up in a pretty unusual place.

He had opened his eyes, and quickly realized he wasn't in his bed.

"Balance?" Naga said, looking around the bathroom.

Naga hadn't spoken too loudly, but Balance had kept the bathroom door open. Balance quickly ran in and grabbed a towel.

"Why am I in the bath tub?" Naga asked.

"You fell asleep in there, and I couldn't stand the thought of waking you up," Balance said. "But don't worry. I made sure to keep the water warm for you."

"I slept through that?" Naga said, trying to sit up.

Balance ran over to him, throwing the towel down on the side of the tub. "You were out like a light. You needed it."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Ten in the morning?"

"Yep. You missed breakfast, though. You want me to order you something?"

"I don't know," Naga said.

"Let me help you up," Balance said, giving Naga a hand.

Naga groaned slightly as he got out of the tub. Balance wrapped the towel around him.

"You ok?" Balance asked.

"I think so," Naga said. "I think I am hungry, though."

"Sure," Balance said. "What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"I'll find something. Your pajamas are right there."

"I think I need regular clothes."

"I'll grab them."

"Thanks."

Balance nodded, and left the bathroom, closing the door slowly. Naga was starting to get cold, and he dried off quickly. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and quickly started to rub it over his arms.

After a minute, Balance walked in, carrying some clothes. "You need help?"

"Please."

Balance took the bottle of lotion from him and started to rub some over Naga's body, starting below with his legs. Balance worked his way up, and Naga winced a little when Balance got to sensitive areas, but relaxed as he made his way further up his body.

"Your scales seem to be ok," Balance said.

"Well, I spent the night in the hot water," Naga said.

"That really helps?"

"Sometimes. I think the amount of sleep I got helped, too."

"Yeah, you haven't slept well since you... realized."

"Are they still discolored?"

"Yeah, the slight blue tint. Are they going to stay that way the whole time?"

"I don't know." He paused. "Are they going to be noticeable?"

"Maybe not. Are they going to get darker?"

"I can't remember."

"I'll help you keep an eye on it."

"Thank you." Naga smiled, but it immediately dropped, and he gagged a little.

"Naga?"

"I'm going to vomit," Naga said quietly.

"Oh!" Balance cried out. He ran over to the toilet and lifted the lid. "Here."

Naga threw himself down in front of the toilet, surprising himself with the amount of vomiting he was doing, considering he hadn't eaten since the day before. Balance grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it with cold water.

"It's ok," Balance said. "I've got you, Naga."

"Balance...."

Balance stood there until Naga managed to pull himself away from the toilet. He handed him the cold washcloth, and Naga immediately wiped his face down.

"You all right, Naga?"

Naga nodded. "I guess I have to get used to this."

"I'm sorry."

Naga reached out for Balance's hand, and Balance helped him up. "It's ok," Naga said. "It's for _her_."

Balance chuckled. "I'm proud of you, Naga. You're ready to work hard, even though you're sick."

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Balance paused for a second. "Don't worry about the _right_ thing. Just follow your heart."

"My heart...."

"Come on," Balance said. "Get cleaned up and dressed. We need to meet up with Raptor and the others soon."

"Stinger," Naga suddenly remembered.

"He'll be there, too. Guess we need to work a few things out." He paused. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"Is there a reason to?"

"Well, it's personal, but it's a happy occasion. It's up to you. I'm sure that Stinger wants to tell everyone. But they'll probably find out eventually. I mean, you're gonna grow, and eventually, they'll be a little girl with your hair and Stinger's tail."

"You think the baby will have a tail?"

"How should I know?" Balance asked with a chuckle.

"Balance... you are... _happy_... about this?"

Balance stopped for a second. "Yeah," he said. "I guess I am." He paused. "Naga, do you... fully understand... what's happening here?"

Naga looked into the mirror and stared at himself. After a moment, he started to cry. "I don't know what I'm doing, Balance."

"Hey- _hey_ , it's gonna be ok!" Balance said. "Don't cry. Trust me, this is going to be a good thing. I can't wait to teach your kid to hunt for treasure! I'm gonna be the best uncle ever!"

"I don't think I can do this."

"You can. Stinger and I will help you."

Naga's eyes widened. "Stinger...."

"I guess you have to work things out with him," Balance said. "He's going to want to be with you."

"Be with me?"

"You know, get married. Raise the baby together. Be with you."

"I don't want to get married."

"Naga, you don't have to. You just have to talk to him."

"Will you help me?"

"Well, yeah!" Balance said. "I'll be there for anything you need."

"I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to. I'm here for you, ok? Now get cleaned up. Wash your face, get dressed. We need to go meet up with the others."

"Balance...."

"You're _fine_ , Naga. This is all going to work out. I _promise_."

"I'm sorry, Balance."

"For what?"

"I won't be able to go on heists anymore and help you find treasure."

Balance laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naga asked.

"Naga, your baby...."

"My baby what?"

"Your baby... _is_ the treasure."

Naga's eyes lit up. "Balance...."

* * *

_Two months earlier_

Stinger hadn't been able to sleep.

_"Listen everyone, I've only got one plan. But to do it, I will need you all to risk your lives. So I won't force you to do it. Think about it, and gather here tomorrow if you're on board."_

Lucky's words had echoed in his head. He had spent the better part of the evening trying to keep Kotaro calm, and had stayed by his side until he fell asleep. Afterwards, he had gone to his own room, but he had too much on his mind, and found himself tossing and turning.

He knew he needed to rest, but now his head was starting to hurt. It was already getting late, and he was tired of not being able to sleep. He got out of bed and turned the lights on his room. He fumbled for a moment, trying to find a bottle of painkillers he kept on his desk. He finally found it, and he picked it up. He quickly noticed that the bottle was empty.

"What the fuck," Stinger said to himself. "Son of a bitch."

He sighed and looked around the room. He knew he didn't have another bottle laying around, and as much as he didn't want to, he threw on a shirt and slippers, and left his quarters, heading straight for the infirmary.

All of the lights were dimmed, as they usually were around this time. He could see a light shining under Balance's door, but he ignored it. He made his way to the infirmary.

As he got closer, he saw a light shining from the door. He ran over to it, and the closer he got to it, he realized he could hear somebody crying.

The door opened, and he was shocked by what he saw.

Naga was sitting on the bed, hunched over with both of his hands on his lower back. He was sobbing.

"Naga!" Stinger cried, running over to him. "What's wrong, Naga?"

Naga looked over at him, and Stinger could see the pain in his eyes. His face was also completely pale. Naga continued to cry while looking at Stinger, trying to catch his breath.

"Naga, breathe," Stinger whispered, grabbing Naga by the shoulders. "Breathe. It's ok."

"It... it hurts," Naga managed to say.

"It hurts?"

Naga nodded.

"Show me where."

Naga continued to cry, looking into Stinger's eyes. He shook his head.

"Do you want me to go get Balance? He's still up. His light is on."

"He's... asleep."

"With the light on?"

Naga nodded. Stinger was confused and curious, but didn't ask for clarification.

"I can go wake him up."

"No," Naga said breathlessly. "Let him sleep."

"If you're in pain, you need help. Please, Naga."

Naga continued to stare at Stinger for a minute, not responding.

It had been a while since they had last talked. It had been an awkward chat. They had managed to keep their secrets to themselves, and had also managed to continue being comrades, despite that awkwardness. This was the first time that Stinger and Naga had really even been alone together. Usually, Balance spent all of his free time clinging to Naga, and Naga didn't seem to mind a bit.

"Naga?"

Finally, Naga spoke up. "My scales... they're _burning_."

"Your scales?" Stinger remembered Naga talking about them before. "Let me see."

Naga looked away from him.

"Naga, I promise never to hurt you," Stinger whispered.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

Naga looked back at him for a moment, then he quickly took off his jacket and his shirt. He shivered.

Stinger looked over Naga's body. Naga was shaking, and he tried not to touch him.

Naga's scales were dark, and slightly tinted. They looked as if they were pulsating.

"What color... are they?" Naga asked.

"They look slightly orange," Stinger said. "What does it mean?"

Naga shook his head. "I don't know. They've never been that color before."

"You said they're burning?" Stinger asked, looking around the infirmary.

Naga nodded.

Stinger grabbed some lotion and some aloe vera. He made his way back to Naga.

"I'm going to help you, ok?" Stinger said. "You can't reach your back."

"Stinger...."

"It's ok, please, just trust me," Stinger said. "Please?"

Naga hesitated, but he slowly nodded.

Stinger started slowly with the aloe vera, carefully rubbing it over Naga's back and arms.

"Is this helping at all?" Stinger asked after a minute.

"A little," Naga said.

"You want me to do your legs? You'll have to take your pants off," Stinger said bluntly.

" _Stinger_!" Naga cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Stinger said. "I didn't mean anything by that!"

Naga started to cry again.

"Look, I know you want your privacy, but you're _hurting_. I can _see_ the pain. I just want to help. Please."

Naga hesitated, but he slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Stinger said again.

Naga nodded, and slowly lowered his pants. Soon, Naga was only wearing his underwear.

"They're all over you," Stinger said.

"Everywhere," Naga said.

Stinger got Naga on the bed, and started to rub the aloe vera on his legs. Naga's scales seemed to be changing color, and the tint was starting to go away.

Stinger was trying to concentrate on what he was doing, but he found himself looking at Naga. Naga's breathing was starting to even out, and he had stopped crying. His eyes were closed, and even his face looked like it was getting its color back.

"Better?" Stinger asked.

"Not yet," Naga whispered.

Stinger looked down at him. "You have more?"

Naga nodded, his eyes still closed.

"I'll give you your privacy," Stinger said, putting the aloe vera and the lotion on the bed. He started to walk towards the door.

"No, wait."

Stinger turned around, and Naga had his arms outstretched, tears falling down his face.

"I don't want to do anything you're going to regret or be embarrassed about."

"I trust you," Naga said. He was shaking.

Stinger walked back over to him. "I need you to be sure."

"I'm sure."

Stinger nodded, and carefully helped Naga remove his underwear. Naga started breathing hard, and at first, he thought it was because he was in pain, but then he realized something.

"You're not all male," Stinger whispered.

Naga shook his head.

Stinger took the aloe vera, making sure he had plenty in his hand.

"You're _completely_ sure?" Stinger said.

"Help me...." Naga whispered, spreading his legs apart.

Stinger's eyes widened. Naga was swollen and _pulsating_. His hemipenes weren't hard at all, and Stinger was confused for a moment, until he realized what was truly going on.

"Naga, you're...." Stinger trailed off. "I don't... I don't know how to...."

"I can't wake Balance up."

"Balance helps you?"

Naga nodded. "With his fingers."

"He does that?"

"Sex and love are different."

"Who said that? Balance?"

"No. _You_ did."

Stinger was confused, but didn't want to talk about Balance and Naga having sex anymore. "Naga, is this... is this what's causing you to be in pain?"

"It doesn't hurt. My _scales_ hurt."

"Naga, maybe we shouldn't-"

Naga suddenly grabbed Stinger by his shirt, and pulled him close. Stinger was a little taken aback when Naga's lips met his own.

After a moment, Stinger pulled back, and he looked curiously at Naga.

"Naga... why...?"

"A kiss," Naga said. "Balance explained it to me. That's how it starts."

"How what starts?"

Naga looked away from him for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Naga?"

"You were wrong," Naga whispered, still not looking at him.

"Wrong about what?"

"When you said I don't have physical needs."

Stinger paused a moment. He _barely_ remembered saying that.

"I lied," Naga whispered.

"You lied?"

Naga nodded. "When I said they've never been this color before."

Stinger paused, and his eyes widened. "They turn orange when you're aroused?"

Stinger couldn't see Naga's face, but he could hear him crying.

"And... Balance usually helps you."

"But I can't wake him up, not tonight," Naga said. "I thought... if I could cool myself down somehow, it would go away. I took a bath and I came down here looking for more lotion. But it got worse and it _hurts_."

"It won't go away on it's own?"

Naga shook his head.

"Don't you know... how to take care of yourself?"

Naga shook his head again.

Stinger sighed. He supposed that Naga's species, not having emotions, wouldn't have a need to masturbate, so it made sense that he didn't know how to do it. Then again, if Naga had been aroused somehow... maybe _that_ was because of emotions. Was all of this... turning Naga on? No. This had to be something else. Naga was scared and emotional. This was nothing but a release. It _had_ to be. And if it wasn't going to get better on it's own....

"Naga," Stinger whispered. "You _sure_ you want this?"

"I just want to sleep," Naga whispered back. "I can't fight like this."

Ok, this was _definitely_ a release, and not Naga being turned on by... the thought of death? Stinger needed stop thinking about it and do what Naga asked. "I'll help you, Naga."

Not thinking about anything else except Naga's pain, Stinger pushed Naga gently back down on the bed, finally giving him a kiss on the cheek, and another kiss a little lower... and another....

* * *

_Present_

"You ready for this?" Balance asked.

"I think so." Naga looked over at Balance and sighed. "What if they're upset?"

"Why would they be?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, if they do, just throw up on them."

"Balance."

"I'm _kidding_ , I'm _kidding_ ," Balance said. " _Don't mind, desu_!"

Naga looked towards the door, and then placed his hand on his abdomen.

"I'll be there with you," Balance said. "And Stinger... he's not going to let anything happen to you. You ready?"

Naga took a deep breath and nodded.

Balance waited for the door to the bridge to open, and he went barreling in. Naga followed him.

"Hey- _hey_!" Balance cried out.

"Good morning!" everyone cried out.

Stinger ran up to Naga. "You doing ok?"

Naga nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

Stinger smiled back. "Good."

"Naga?" the Commander said.

Naga, Balance, and Stinger all looked over at him.

"I need to talk to you," the Commander said.

Naga looked over at Balance, who nodded.

"Ok," Naga said.

"Follow me," the Commander said.

He went out the door, and Naga followed. Stinger tried to follow them as well, but the Commander put his hand up. "Just Naga, please."

Stinger stopped, his facial expression was blank, his arm reaching out for Naga. The door shut quickly, and Stinger turned to Balance.

"Just let them talk," Balance said with a shrug. He walked down to the pool table, leaving Stinger standing there, blank, with his arm still outstretched.

"Aibou," Champ said. "It's ok. They're just talking."

Stinger nodded slowly, and joined everyone else around the pool table. He sat down, trying to be interested in whatever Hammie was talking about. Something about a Hoshi Minato concert. But, of course, his mind was elsewhere, and, realistically, he didn't really care about any concerts right now.

It felt like forever when Naga and the Commander returned, and Naga looked like he was trying to smile. He sat down next to Balance, who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are we going to be taking off soon?" Spada asked.

"In a little while," the Commander said. "We have some... business... to work out first."

"Business?" Lucky asked. "What kind of business?"

Stinger looked over at Naga. He wasn't trying to smile anymore. His face had gone blank.

"Personal business," the Commander said. "We need to take care of a couple of things. We'll be taking off after that."

"Wait, somebody's sick, aren't they?" Hammie asked. "That's why we're here!"

Everyone stood up, except for Stinger, Naga, and Balance, suddenly concerned and slightly panicking.

"Who's sick?"

"What's going on?"

"Somebody's dying?"

"No, no," the Commander said. "Nobody's dying."

"Well, then, why can't you tell us?" Kotaro asked.

"Because it's private-"

"I'm pregnant," Naga said suddenly, loud enough to speak over the Commander.

It got quiet for a moment, and Hammie was the first to speak up.

"You're pregnant, Naga?" Hammie asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

Naga looked down at the floor and nodded.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Kotaro cried out, bouncing closer to Naga.

"Naga, you're _legendary_!" Tsurugi said.

"Congratulations!" Spada cried out.

" _Yossha, Lucky_!" Lucky and Garu cried out.

Balance looked over at Naga. He patted him on the back. "Naga, they're _happy_ for you!"

"Happy?" Naga whispered, looking up.

"I love babies," Raptor said, walking over to Kotaro. She put her hands on Kotaro's shoulders, and he grinned. "I'm happy for you, Naga!"

"You are?" Naga said with a small smile.

"I am!" Raptor said.

"We _all_ are, Naga," Spada said.

Naga looked over at Balance, and he started to cry.

"Hey, none of that, none of that!" Balance cried out. "Look. Everyone's happy!"

Naga looked over at Stinger, who was grinning. He did quickly look away from him.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Kotaro asked.

"I wonder how long it takes to find out," Hammie wondered.

"It's a girl," Naga said.

"You already know?" Lucky asked with a grin.

Naga nodded.

"Congratulations, Naga," the Commander said.

"I wonder what her name will be," Spada said.

"How about Celeste?" Hammie asked.

"Lyra?" Raptor said.

"Sakura!" Kotaro said.

"Stella," Spada said.

"Her name is Istra," Naga said quickly.

Everyone looked at him, but nobody had been more interested than Stinger.

"You named her already?" Stinger asked.

"Yeah," Naga said softly, not able to look at Stinger.

"I like it!" Balance cried out. "It's beautiful, just like the baby is going to be."

"This is _awesome_!" Hammie cried out. "I'm really excited!"

"You'll make a great aunt," Kotaro said.

Hammie's face fell. "I'm not that _old_!" she cried out, chasing after Kotaro, who quickly ran off.

As everyone was laughing and talking, Stinger walked over to Naga.

"Istra is a pretty name," Stinger whispered.

"It's special," Naga said quickly.

"How so?"

Naga just shrugged. Balance looked over at Stinger curiously.

"Naga?" the Commander whispered, apparently silently asking him a question.

Naga looked at him and nodded after a moment.

The Commander cleared his throat. "So, because of Naga's condition, Rebellion has requested he not travel anymore. Until his health is cleared to fight again, I should say. Naga is going to stay here, so he can be monitored and protected."

"Are you all right with that?" Balance asked him.

Naga nodded. "I want Istra to be safe and healthy."

"Then I'm here to support you," Balance said.

"You will be supporting him," the Commander said.

Naga and Balance looked up at him.

"Naga has agreed he'll need a little bit of help," the Commander said. "That's why some of you are staying here to help. Balance, he definitely wants you to stay."

"Okyuu!" Balance said.

"Also staying will be Champ, Kotaro, and Stinger," the Commander said.

Kotaro grinned and looked over at Stinger. "Aniki! We get to help!"

"We'll take great care of Naga," Stinger said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Raptor will help you get your things together," the Commander said. "Rebellion has set up a house for you guys nearby."

"We'll still get to visit, right?" Hammie asked.

"If that's what Naga wants," the Commander said.

"I _promise_ to keep in touch," Naga said.

Stinger looked up when Naga said the word "promise", but he didn't allow himself to think about it.

"We'll help you pack!" Hammie cried out. Out of everyone in the room, she was definitely the most excited, and that made Naga feel a lot better.

Balance chuckled as Hammie pulled Naga along, and Raptor and Spada followed.

"Let's go get packed," Stinger told Kotaro.

"Yeah!" Kotaro called out, and he and Stinger ran off.

Champ walked over to Balance.

"Hey," Champ said.

"Hey."

"Is this all going to be ok?"

" _Don't mind, desu_!" Balance said, walking out of the bridge.

Champ mentally sighed and went to go pack up his own stuff.

* * *

" _Whoa_!" Kotaro cried out.

Naga stood in the doorway, the last one to walk into the lake house. Kotaro definitely seemed to be the most vocal, but the house was gorgeous.

Naga looked over at Shai. She had met them at the house and had talked to Raptor for a moment. Raptor had introduced her, telling them what she was going to do to help them.

"I get to live here?" Naga asked.

"This house is yours until your baby is born and your health is cleared," Shai said. She smiled sweetly.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Balance asked.

Naga looked out the door. Raptor had ordered a car to drive them, and she was about to get a ride back to the battleship. She waved at Naga and got into the car.

"Yes," Naga said blankly, walking into the house.

Stinger came up and shut the door behind him. "I've _never_ lived in a house this big before," he said. "I mean, the battleship is _huge_ , but it's not a house. You know what I mean?"

Naga nodded, even though at that moment, he wasn't sure about anything.

"Aniki, let's go look at the bedrooms!" Kotaro cried out. He ran over and grabbed Stinger by the hand.

"Naga needs to choose first," Stinger said. "He needs to be the most comfortable."

"Come on, Naga," Balance said. "Let's go pick out a room for you."

"May I suggest this room," Shai said, directing them to the hallway.

Naga followed her, Balance staying close to him. Shai walked into a bright, large bedroom.

"I would suggest this room, it is the master bedroom in this house, and there's a private bathroom," Shai said. "I've had two children myself. I know how important that is."

Naga was embarrassed, but he knew she was right. "Thank you."

"All of the rooms have two large beds," Shai said. "So if you want to-"

"I'll share with Balance," Naga said quickly.

"Balance?" Stinger asked.

"Yes," Naga said, not even looking at him. "Balance will stay in here with me."

"If that's what you want, Naga," Balance said.

"Ok," Shai said with a smile. "Are you going to choose this room?"

Naga nodded. "Thank you."

"Let me show you the other rooms," Shai said, walking out of the room. Champ, Balance, and Kotaro followed her as she spoke.

Naga had sat down on one of the beds, and Stinger watched as he got up, and walked over to the other bed.

"Naga?" Stinger said.

Naga looked up.

"Can we talk soon?" Stinger asked.

"Yes," Naga said. "I think we need to."

"Why did you chose Balance to share a room with?" Stinger asked.

Naga looked away from him. He got up and walked over to the bedroom window. "We barely know each other."

"Naga, you're carrying my child," Stinger said.

"I know," Naga said, looking away from him.

"I want to be with you, and take care of you," Stinger said.

Naga didn't know what to say to that.

"Whose idea was it for me to stay here?" Stinger asked.

"Mine," Naga said after a moment. He finally turned around. His face was red.

Stinger sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I made the right decision," Naga said. "I just need to clear my head."

Stinger nodded. "All right. Just let me know what you need or want. Ok?"

Naga smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Shai had ordered them a few prepared meals, and she had left to go get those meals plus a few groceries and necessities. Each of them had made a list, not really needing too much, since they had packed up everything they had on the Orion Battleship.

After getting everyone settled, beds made and everything unpacked, Shai had taken off, promising to check in with them daily. Stinger and Kotaro had heated up their meals. They had been sitting around the kitchen table. Champ had his water bottle and Balance had grabbed a soda.

"Aniki, can we go swimming tomorrow?" Kotaro asked.

"I've been tasked with enrolling you in school," Stinger replied.

"I have to go to school?" Kotaro asked.

"There's no reason for you not to," Champ said.

Kotaro groaned. "Can't you just teach me like Raptor did?"

"I'm no teacher," Stinger replied. "You need a real education."

"But I'm a Kyuranger."

"We all got educations," Stinger said.

Kotaro groaned again, but he stopped arguing.

"Is your dinner all right?" Stinger asked Naga. "You're not eating much."

"It's just a little spicy," Naga said.

"I can make you something else," Stinger said, standing up.

"No, it's ok," Naga said. "Don't go all out for me."

"Naga, you need to eat," Stinger said. "Shai bought eggs. I'll make you some eggs."

Stinger disappeared into the kitchen before Naga could argue with him.

"Naga?" Kotaro whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is Aniki the father?"

" _Kotaro_!" Champ cried out.

"It's ok," Naga said. "I'm not going to lie. Yes, Stinger and I are going to have a daughter together."

"I didn't know."

Naga wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just nodded.

"I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you."

"Are you happy, too, Naga?"

Naga paused, but he smiled after a moment. "I think I am."

Stinger peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Naga, how many eggs do you want?"

"You don't have to do that. I can just eat the rice and the vegetables."

"I want to help you."

"I don't want you to be put out."

Before Stinger could argue, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Balance asked, getting up.

"Raptor and the others should have already left," Champ said.

"Maybe it's Shai?" Stinger suggested.

Balance got up and walked over to the front door, opening it quickly.

"What the...."

Balance took a good look at the woman at the door. He had _seen_ her before. She was one of Naga's people.

"Echidna?" Balance asked.

"No," the woman replied, as emotionless as Balance had remembered Naga when they had first met. "Where is Naga?"

The woman looked around, and spotted Naga before Balance could respond. She immediately walked over to him.

"Naga," the woman said.

"What are you doing here?" Naga asked.

"Stand up," the woman said.

"Wait-"

"Stand _up_ ," the woman said, a slight angered tone in her voice.

"What's going on here?!" Stinger demanded.

"Stand up," the woman said one more time.

Naga stood up, and the woman grabbed his jacket. She pulled it up, along with his shirt.

"What are you _doing_?" Balance cried out.

"Your scales are blue," the woman said, letting go of Naga's shirt.

"Who is this?" Stinger asked. "Naga?!"

"Little brother," the woman said. "It's true. You're _pregnant_!"

"Little brother?!" Stinger and Balance cried out.

"Kali," Naga said, his eyes starting to water.

"It's true," Kali whispered. "Echidna told me the truth."

Stinger looked up, and another woman was standing in the doorway.

"Echidna," Stinger whispered.


	5. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naga's older sister and guardian shows up to collect him, emotions overwhelm him. Despite knowing the consequences of returning to his home planet, he does as she says, despite Stinger's objections.

Stinger took a step back, unsure of what to do or say.

Kali had turned back to Echidna for a moment. Echidna's face was completely blank.

"I cannot believe you allowed this to happen," Kali told her, a tension forming in her body.

"I was not close enough to Naga to prevent it," Echidna said.

"Wait, what do you mean, _allowed_?!" Stinger cried out.

"Do you know what you've done?" Kali asked Naga.

Naga nodded, slowly. "I am going to bear a child."

"With a scorpionman," Kali said.

"Yes," Naga said.

"Is that some sort of problem?" Stinger asked, quickly making his way to his side.

"It is a problem, actually," Kali said. "Why did you force yourself on my brother?"

" _What_?!" Stinger cried out. "I didn't do anything like that-"

"My brother is incapable of consenting to such an act," Kali said. "He was not given permission to produce a child, and he can _not_ produce an alien child. He will be severely punished if something isn't done to rectify this situation."

Stinger looked over at Naga, who was staring at the floor. "If what isn't done?"

"This pregnancy must end at once."

"No," Stinger said. "That's not happening."

Champ was a little surprised that Stinger had reacted so firmly but so calmly. Maybe it had been because of his previous emotional breakdown... or maybe because Naga had already decided he was going to keep the baby....

"Naga cannot bear this child. He must return to Rasalhague and safely have the baby taken from him."

"He's not going with you," Stinger said.

"Yes, he is," Kali said. "My brother will not bear a child that is unlike us. This will make him an outcast, a misfit. He will not fit in with society once I bring him back home." She looked over at Naga. "We'll leave at once. Go get your belongings together."

"Did you hear me?" Stinger asked. "He's _not_ going with you."

"He cannot stay with you," Kali said. "He is pregnant. He needs to be seen by one of _our_ doctors. Not whatever quack you are seeing here."

"Dr. Tarazed is _not_ a quack!" Stinger cried out. "Rebellion has found the _best_ doctor in the Washi system to look over us Kyurangers' care! She took great care of Naga, and she's going to keep doing so."

"Naga, please go get your belongings together," Kali said. "Right now. We should leave right away."

Before anyone could utter an argument, Naga had started walking towards the bedroom, which set off Stinger.

"Naga, what the _hell_ are you doing?!" Stinger cried out, running over to him and grabbing him.

"Do not speak to my brother in that way," Kali said, rushing over to them. "Naga knows what he needs to do."

"Naga, you can't do this," Stinger told him. "You can't take this baby away. Not from me, and not from yourself."

"Naga will do what he is told," Kali said.

"Naga, you said just today that you want Istra to be safe and healthy," Stinger said. "You want this baby!"

"The baby is called Istra?" Kali asked, putting her hand gently down on Naga's shoulder.

Naga didn't respond. Instead, he looked down at the floor, and a tear had slipped down his cheek.

"Obviously, it's an important name," Stinger said.

"Obviously." Kali stood directly in front of Naga, hands on his shoulders. "This is very inappropriate, in so many ways. You _cannot_ have this baby. You _cannot_ stay here anymore. Go get your things together like I have ordered you to do."

"He doesn't have to do what you say!" Stinger cried out.

Balance, Champ, and Kotaro ran over to her.

"Naga's not going," Balance said.

"We're going to make sure of it," Champ said.

"Naga needs to stay here with us!" Kotaro cried out.

Kali looked down at Kotaro. "You are a child. You have no opinions that matter in any way."

"He _does_ , and how dare you say that to him! He's a _Kyuranger_!" Stinger screamed. "You can't barge in here, bark orders and insult us."

"Maybe I cannot... _bark_ orders at you, but Naga is my responsibility, and he has been for a long time. This has gone way too far. Naga?"

Naga nodded, and pushed his way into his bedroom. Stinger and Balance ran into the bedroom.

"Naga, why are you _doing_ this?" Stinger cried out. "She's going to make you kill the baby! _Our_ baby, Naga!"

"I need to do what is best," Naga said.

"Naga, you running off to go with _her_ is not best!" Balance cried out. "You have a ton of support here. You don't need her. You _want_ your baby."

"I have to go with her," Naga said. "I need my bag."

"No, you _don't_ ," Stinger said.

Naga sighed and walked over to the closet. "I have not unpacked yet, so I'll be ready to go in just a couple of minutes."

Stinger was now crying out of frustration. This wasn't _fair_. He knew this was unplanned, probably the most unexpected thing that had ever happened to him.

But he _wanted_ this. He wanted the baby... and he wanted Naga.

"Don't go," Stinger said through his tears. "Please. Don't go. I want you here."

"I have to do what is best," Naga said. "This is not best."

Stinger looked over at Kali, who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Quit saying that," Stinger said, his voice shaky and unsure.

"Why are you crying?" Naga asked.

Before Stinger could respond, Kali had rushed into the room. "Naga," she said. "I will take your things. What else do you need to get together?"

Naga looked over at the nightstand where he had placed his seiza blaster, Hebitsukai Kyutama, and Dark Kyutama.

"No," Kali said. "You will no longer be needing those. Leave them behind."

" _What_?!" Stinger, Champ, and Kotaro cried out in unison.

"You can't do this!" Balance said. "Naga needs to make his own choices."

"Naga's choices have left him nearly dead and now he is pregnant with an alien child," Kali said. "He is not in any condition to make any decisions for himself. Naga, we are going."

Naga nodded, and Kali grabbed his bag, and took Naga by the hand.

As she led him out of the room, Stinger grabbed onto her.

"Don't go!" Stinger cried out. "Please! I _need_ Naga!"

"You are only emotional because of your baby," Kali said. "Your baby will not be born. I will not allow it."

Stinger's cries turned into sobs. " _No_! Please! I need them both! I'll do anything! I'm going to take care of Naga! Damn good care of him! I'm going to make sure he's always happy and healthy!"

"This is over," Kali said. "Naga."

"No, it's _not_ over!" Stinger cried out.

Suddenly, Naga stopped walking. It was kind of abrupt, and took Kali aback for a moment.

"Naga, what are you doing? Keep going," Kali said.

Naga turned back towards the bedroom, but Kali tightened up her grip on him.

"Naga, we are going," Kali said.

"Obviously, he doesn't want to go," Stinger said. "Naga, it's ok. We can kick her out and we'll stay here and you'll give birth to a healthy little girl named Istra Ray."

"No," Kali said, holding Naga tighter. "Do as I say!"

Balance knew what was going on, and he tried to grab Naga. Kali noticed this and pulled Naga back.

"Kali, Naga's going to-" Balance started to say, but he stopped when Naga did what he was about to warn.

Naga had vomited all over the living room floor, which, luckily, was not carpet. Naga took a few deep breaths in and started crying.

Stinger's eyes widened, and he looked over at Balance.

"Just take him to the bathroom," Balance said, trying to be calm. "Obviously, he knows what he needs to do in there."

Stinger nodded and managed to somehow pull Naga away from Kali. He escorted Naga to the bathroom, and Kali stood there, no expression on her face.

Echidna took it upon herself to race into the kitchen to find something to clean the mess up with. Balance was furious, and Champ was trying to hold Kotaro back.

"Naga's sick," Balance said, trying to be calm, but everyone knew he was angry.

"He will not be sick when we get home and this pregnancy is taken care of," Kali said.

"You're not taking care of it," Balance said. "Besides, if what you're saying is true, they're going to shun Naga as soon as he gets there and they find out he's pregnant."

"I will explain the truth," Kali said. "My brother was raped by a scorpionman."

"That's not the _truth_!" Balance cried out. "Naga wasn't raped!"

Kali opened her mouth to argue, but Balance had turned around and raced to the bedroom.

"Naga!" Balance cried out.

Naga was sobbing, hunched over the toilet. Stinger was right behind him, rubbing his back.

"It's ok, Naga," Balance said.

Stinger looked at Balance helplessly.

"This is normal," Balance said. He opened a cabinet, and pulled out a washcloth. He turned on the sink and soaked the washcloth, and after wringing it out, he handed it to Stinger. "When he's finished, wipe his face down carefully. Fold it up afterwards so there isn't anything disgusting on it, and press it to his forehead."

Stinger nodded. He stayed close until Naga was finished heaving, and Naga fell back into his arms.

"He should not be vomiting so much," Echidna said from the doorway.

"Hey, this isn't a free show!" Balance cried out.

"It's probably because it's an alien child," Kali said.

"Would you _stop_ calling the baby that?!" Balance cried out. "The baby isn't alien. Plus, that term was deemed derogatory _centuries_ ago!"

"It is not derogatory if it is true," Kali said. "Are you finished, Naga? We need to leave."

Naga didn't move, and he was silently crying.

"Naga, did you hear me?" Kali said. "We are leaving."

"He doesn't _want_ to leave," Stinger said. "You're making him leave. He has a _life_. Don't you get it?"

Naga sat up and started vomiting again. Stinger rubbed his back and held him up, whispering to him that everything was going to be all right.

"Kali, he is obviously too sick to travel tonight," Echidna said.

Stinger and Balance looked at Echidna, a bit confused on why she had decided to speak up.

"He is going to remain sick until the alien child is dead," Kali said.

Stinger _cringed_ when Kali said that, but he kept his focus on Naga and fought back the words he wanted to use.

"We need to let him rest," Echidna said. "If we force him to fly right now, his condition will worsen. He is crying. He cannot return to Rasalhague with emotions."

"She's right, you know," Champ said. "Naga needs to rest. His pregnancy is pretty tough on him. You said you were going to take care of him. Let the man sleep this off."

Kali looked at Naga and walked over to him. He was still vomiting, but she touched his shoulder.

"Naga, we will leave first thing in the morning. Do not eat anything until then. We will take care of this tomorrow, once and for all."

"Can you get away from him?' Stinger asked, handing the washcloth back to Balance, who ran it under the water again. "He needs air. You can't be right on top of him."

"You are right on top of him," Kali said.

"I'm actually helping him," Stinger said. "I'm comforting him, making sure he knows I'm here for him. Not trying to drag him away from things he cares about."

"You forced him," Kali said.

" _What_?!" Stinger cried out. Balance handed the washcloth back to him. "I did _not_ force him!"

"Explain the pregnancy," Kali said.

"He didn't force me," Naga said softly.

"Naga," Stinger whispered as he wiped his face down again.

"I forced _him_ ," Naga said even softer than before.

Stinger's jaw dropped, and he started to cry again.

"Naga, you didn't-" Balance started to say.

"Naga," Kali said, letting go of him. "He has corrupted you. These people have turned you into a criminal. I will not allow this. We need to leave."

"He is sick," Echidna said. "He cannot travel like this. Please allow him a night to recover before allowing him to fly."

Kali looked over at Echidna. "I do not want to agree with you, but you are right." She looked back at Naga. "I will return in the morning. Sleep this off. We are leaving tomorrow morning no matter what."

Naga nodded. His face was flushed and he was sweating, and he looked like he was going to vomit again.

Kali also nodded, and she turned around and walked out of the room. Echidna followed her, and after a minute, they heard the front door open and close.

Naga broke down into hysterical sobs, grabbing his abdomen. Stinger held him tight from behind.

"I'm so sorry!" Naga cried out. "I hurt you and I'm _sorry_!"

"Naga," Stinger said, laying his head on Naga's back. "You _never_ hurt me. And you definitely didn't _force_ me! How could you even think such a thing?!"

"Stinger," Balance said gently. "You're upset and you're yelling,"

"Uh." Stinger stammered a bit, his eyes unfocused and acting like he was dizzy. "Naga, can we please just talk?"

"Go away," Naga whispered. "Just _go_!"

"Naga-"

"Stinger, come talk to me for a minute," Balance said.

"Balance."

" _Stinger_."

Stinger hesitantly stood up, and Naga took a tight hold on the toilet, still sobbing. Stinger followed Balance out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom.

"I need to be with him," Stinger said calmly but firmly.

"He's obviously delicate right now," Balance said. "He's going through a lot, ok? These emotions are new to him. He just needs space."

"I want to be there for him, and for the baby," Stinger said.

"Aibou," Champ said. "Naga just needs some time. Nobody is taking your baby away."

"His _sister_ is!" Stinger cried out.

"No, we're going to figure this out," Balance said. "I _can't_ lose Naga. And I'm excited about the kid. I'll fight as hard as I can."

"Aniki," Kotaro said. "It's going to be ok."

"Just let me take care of him tonight," Balance said. "I'll get him into the bath and into bed early. He needs to relax before he makes himself any sicker and it starts to affect the baby."

"What if she takes him?" Stinger whispered.

"We won't let her take him," Kotaro said. "We'll fight for Naga."

Stinger looked at Kotaro and tried to smile at him. "Ok," he said after a moment.

"Ok?" Balance said. "Just... try to relax, and I'll help Naga do the same. We'll worry about Kali in a little while."

"I can't lose him," Stinger whispered.

"I can't, either," Balance said. "We're all on the same side."

Stinger nodded, and Balance walked back into the bedroom and closed the door.

Kotaro went back to the table and started eating his dinner again, but Stinger couldn't bring himself to eat. He walked over to Naga's seat and picked up his plate. He sniffed it.

"Doesn't smell spicy," Stinger said.

"Naga might already be sensitive to spices," Champ said.

"I'll have to cook without them," Stinger said.

"Can you cook, Aniki?" Kotaro asked.

"I'll learn," Stinger said. "I'll do anything for my new family."

Kotaro smiled at him, and Stinger smiled back. But after a moment, Stinger's smile dropped, and he started to cry again. Kotaro quickly jumped up and threw his arms around him.

"It'll be ok, Aniki," Kotaro said. "We're going to help Naga."

Stinger held onto Kotaro tight, never saying a word.

Back in the bathroom, Balance had sat down on the floor next to Naga. Naga wasn't vomiting anymore, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up, even though Balance had attempted to help him up.

"Naga, I want to take care of you," Balance said.

"You don't have to," Naga said. "I need to learn how to take care of myself."

"We have to protect that baby, Naga."

"There is no baby."

Balance leaned back a little. "Naga, you were just starting to get excited about this," he said calmly. "You don't have to go with Kali."

"She's my guardian."

"You're an adult, Naga. You don't _have_ to go with her."

"Yes, I do."

Balance got up and started the bath. He turned around and grabbed a towel and a fresh washcloth. "I'm prepared to fight for you. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you're safe and happy. You have emotions now... they're shaky, but they're _real_... and you couldn't bring yourself to have an abortion before, so I know for a _fact_ it's not what you want."

Naga stared off. Balance checked the temperature of the bath water.

"Naga, let's get you out of those clothes."

Naga didn't move or react.

"Naga, you're not feeling well. Doesn't a hot bath sound nice?"

Still no response.

"Let me help you get your clothes off," Balance said. He reached over and grabbed Naga's turtleneck, but Naga wouldn't let him take the shirt off.

"I can't do this."

"Can't what? Take a bath?"

Naga didn't answer. Balance somehow managed to get Naga's turtleneck off, and ran his fingers over Naga's scales, causing Naga to shiver a little.

"They're turning a little purple," Balance said. "I guess they're staying blue, but the added red says you're dehydrated. You need to soak."

"I don't want to."

"You're going to be miserable if you don't." Balance turned off the water and stuck his hand in. "Please, Naga. Let me take care of you and Istra."

Naga looked up at him, more tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Balance asked.

"You said her name," Naga whispered.

"She's a tiny little person, Naga."

Naga started sobbing again, and Balance grabbed him.

"It's ok, Naga," Balance said. "It's going to be ok."

Naga continued to cry as Balance finished getting him undressed, but he did allow Balance to help him up and get into the bath.

"Just take it easy, Naga," Balance said. "You're doing great. Just keep breathing."

"I can't do this, Balance," Naga said softly but quickly.

"Sure you can, Naga," Balance said. "You're really strong."

Naga didn't respond.

Balance leaned over and grabbed Naga's body wash, and poured it over Naga's back and shoulders. He started to massage him.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Balance asked, "Why do you think you forced Stinger?"

Naga stayed quiet as Balance continued to wash his body.

"I don't know what happened when you made the baby," Balance continued. "But you didn't force Stinger. Stinger cares for you very much and has _never_ said anything to imply otherwise. Why would you even _think_ that?"

"Because I made him do it."

"No, you didn't," Balance said.

"You weren't there."

"Naga, do you know how excited he is? He's so scared right now. He thinks he's going to lose you. He doesn't want you to go."

"I have to," Naga said. "I did a bad thing, Balance. I have to pay for my sins."

"Having a baby isn't a sin."

"Yes, it is."

"Naga, tell me what you really want."

Naga responded by submerging himself in the water.

"No, no, don't do that," Balance said, pulling him out of the water. "Don't injure yourself. You have Istra to think about now. Don't you want her?"

Naga nodded slowly.

"So we'll fight for her," Balance said. "When your sister comes back, we won't let her take you. If that's truly what you want."

"I have to do what Kali says."

"Naga, she wants to take you away and kill Istra."

Naga's cries got louder, and he sat up in the bath. Just hearing Balance using the baby's name was now enough to affect Naga.

Balance knew he wanted this baby. Otherwise, he would have had the abortion. Naga's emotions were getting to him, and even Naga knew it.

"It's ok, Naga," Balance said. "I'm going to protect you with my life. I promise you. I'm not going to let Kali take you away, and I'm not going to let _anything_ happen to your baby. I swear to you."

* * *

"He's asleep."

Stinger had been laying on the sofa, and sat right up when he heard Balance's voice. Champ was sitting in a recliner chair that was placed extremely close to the sofa.

"How is he?" Stinger asked.

"Not good, honestly," Balance said. "Kotaro in bed?"

"He's in the shower. I told him he needed to be awake in the morning for school," Stinger replied. "Did you talk to him?"

"Tried to," Balance said. "He's feeling some kind of guilt. I tried to explain to him a couple of things, and reminded him that he needed to think about what he truly wanted. If he wants to stay, we'll keep him safe. If he wants to go with Kali, let him. It needs to be his choice."

"Now that he has emotions, he's not going to fit in on his home planet," Champ said. "That's almost a guarantee."

"I don't want him to go," Stinger said.

"It's not your choice," Champ said. "I'm sorry that I just said that, but we all know that it's true."

" _Gods_ ," Stinger whispered, throwing himself back down on the sofa.

"I truly don't think he wants to go," Balance said. "I think he feels like he has to. He said his sister is his guardian. I don't know how to convince him that he doesn't have to follow her orders."

"How'd she even know in the first place?" Stinger asked.

"My guess is Echidna," Champ said.

"Last time we saw her, she was trying to kill Naga," Balance said. "Is she still trying to get rid of Naga? I'm worried that if he goes home, that's exactly what's going to happen."

"We _can't_ let him go with them," Stinger said. "They're going to destroy something that I think Naga has proven he truly wants."

"I agree," Champ said. "We need to figure out how to keep him here. But if he willingly goes with her… we can't do anything about it."

"Aibou-" Stinger said, jumping off the sofa.

Champ stood up quickly. "It doesn't matter how much you argue," he said. "What I just said is the truth. There's nothing we can do about it. You're not married to Naga."

"We can get married tonight," Stinger said. "I'll go wake him up."

"You're not waking him up," Balance said. "Face facts, you're not married tonight, all right?"

"I don't know what else to do!" Stinger cried out.

"Keep your voice _down_ ," Balance said. "Naga doesn't feel well. He needs to sleep. Got it?"

"Aibou," Champ said. "You really need to stay calm. You panicking isn't helping the situation at all."

"I can't lose him," Stinger said.

"We know, you've said that several times," Champ said. "And I am going to tell you this one more time. We can't control what he decides."

Stinger groaned and threw himself back down on the sofa. "I hate this."

"We all do," Balance said. He sat down on the sofa next to Stinger. "Don't know what else to do."

"Maybe we can talk some sense into her," Champ said. "But this is a family issue at this point."

"Shai might not let us get involved," Balance added.

"Even though that baby is mine?" Stinger asked.

"As far as anyone's legally concerned, Naga has not named the baby's other parent," Balance said. "Not like we can do a DNA test right now. So you probably don't even have a leg to stand on."

"You know I _am_ , Balance!"

"Stinger, did you even hear what I just said?" Balance said. "From a legal standpoint, you-"

"I know, I _know_!" Stinger said. "I'm scared."

"We're scared, too," Balance said softly. "I'm not ready to lose my aibou."

* * *

Despite everyone else going to sleep, Stinger stayed awake. Part of it was stress, and part of it was a fear that Naga would leave in the middle of the night.

He had watched the clock carefully. He could hear the second hand ticking away, and those seconds felt like years. He wasn't sure when Kali was coming back for Naga, she hadn't said, but he didn't want to take any chances.

He had leaned back, trying to sleep with one eye and ear open. He was failing miserably. After awhile, he heard somebody walking across the room, and he sat up quickly.

"Naga," Stinger whispered.

Naga froze, and turned a little towards Stinger. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Stinger got up and walked over to him. "You definitely didn't. You ok?"

Naga nodded. "Just thirsty."

"I'll get you something."

"I can get my own."

Stinger wanted to argue, but didn't. He followed Naga into the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early?" Stinger asked.

"Guess I just went to sleep early," Naga said. "You're awake, too."

"I never slept."

"Why not?"

Stinger sighed and sat down at the table while he watched Naga prepare tea.

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you."

"You mean losing the baby?"

Stinger hadn't expected _that_. "Well, the baby is important to me, but not as much as you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Naga, I really care about you," Stinger said. "There's a few reasons that I don't want you to go, and the baby is only one of them."

"There is no baby."

Stinger took a deep breath. "Naga, I saw your reaction when you almost went through an abortion," he said gently. "You were extremely emotional. Then you said you were still pregnant, and you seemed to be happy about it, once you calmed down. You even gave her a special name."

Naga didn't respond. He focused on his tea.

"As much as I don't want you to go, I know I can't force you to stay," Stinger said. "But I want to make sure that you heard what I have to say first."

"Stinger."

"Naga, _please._ "

Naga sighed. He got a teacup and a teabag. He quickly poured his drink, and sat down at the table next to Stinger. He took a long sip of his tea.

"Naga, I've cared for you for a long time," Stinger said. "I don't want you to leave. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you better. I want to marry you."

"Marry me?"

"Yes," Stinger said. "I care about you that much. And I do want our baby, more than anything, but… I care about you, Naga. I really do."

"How can you possibly care about me? I have no emotions."

"I think the past few days have proven that you _do_."

Naga paused. "I have to go with Kali. She's my guardian."

"On this planet, you are _way_ too old to need one."

"I am only twenty-one."

"That's considered an adult in lots of places," Stinger said. "How old do you have to be, to be considered an adult on your home planet?"

"Twenty-five."

"That's a bit old."

"I've never questioned it."

Stinger nodded, not sure what to say. "Look, it's your choice. And I don't have a true word in it. But, Naga, I just want you to know…." He placed his hand on Naga's. "I want you to know that I'm here for you. I want to help you, and I want to marry you. I want us to be a family. You, me, and Istra."

"But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't disobey my older sister."

"You can just tell her, calmly and gently, what you want to do," Stinger said. "If she truly loves you, she will understand."

"She does not know what love is."

Stinger sighed. "Naga, you have _no_ idea… how much I don't want you to leave."

"I do not have a choice."

"Yes, you do, Naga. Please. Stay here with me. And Balance. He doesn't want to lose you, either."

Naga took another sip of his tea, and then stood up. "I am going back to sleep. Knowing my sister, she will be here soon."

Stinger stood up. "Please, Naga, don't go. I love you."

Naga froze for a second at that word, but walked silently out of the room.

Stinger slammed himself back down on the chair, and he started to sob.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"

Naga nodded, but he wasn't paying full attention to Balance. He had his eyes on Stinger, who was sitting on the sofa, turned away from him.

"I guess Kali will be here soon," Balance said. "And you do realize that if you go with her, you're going to lose your baby, and we'll _never_ see each other again, right?"

"I understand," Naga said. "I know what I'm doing."

"I don't think you do, Naga," Balance said.

"Are you really going to go with her?" Kotaro asked.

"I am," Naga said. "She's my sister and my guardian."

"I don't want you to. I'm going to miss you," Kotaro said.

"Thank you," Naga said, his voice and face as blank as ever.

"Naga, do you want to eat before you go?" Balance asked. "There's a bunch of fruit."

"No, thank you," Naga said. "I don't want to be sick to my stomach when I fly."

"You can't just go without eating," Stinger said, not even turning to look at him.

"It will be fine," Naga said. "In a couple of days, I will be getting back to normal."

Nobody knew what to say to that. For the next few minutes, they sat around in silence, the only sound coming from Stinger's cries.

After a little while, the doorbell rang.

"She's here," Kotaro said sadly.

Champ got up and opened the door. Kali and Echidna walked in, a bit calmer than they had the night before.

"Naga, are you ready to go?" Kali asked.

"I am," Naga said, standing up.

Balance was shaking, and Kotaro looked close to tears. Stinger couldn't face any of them.

Echidna walked over and grabbed one of Naga's bags, and Champ grabbed the other. They both walked out of the house, and there was a taxi waiting. Kali walked over and gently took Naga by the arm.

"Naga," Balance whimpered. "I'm going to miss you, buddy."

"Thank you," Naga said. He looked over at Kali, who was staring at him blankly. He looked back over at Balance. He seemed as though he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

Kotaro ran up to him and threw his arms around him. "I'm going to miss you, too," he said. "I liked being a Kyuranger with you. And I got to see you have emotions!"

Kali peeked over at Kotaro when he said that, but turned her focus to Naga.

"We are leaving now," Kali said.

Naga looked over at Stinger. Stinger hadn't moved, or said a word. Naga didn't know what to do about him, so he remained silent.

"Bags are in the car," Champ said, walking back into the house. "Goodbye, Naga."

"Goodbye," Naga said flatly.

Kali escorted Naga outside, and for some reason, Champ followed them. Kotaro and Balance watched from the door as Champ helped Naga get into the taxi, and Kali also got in. Kali was looking at Champ, and though Balance couldn't tell for sure, Champ must have said something to Kali before she slammed the door shut behind her. It was only a few seconds later that the taxi drove off, and Champ quickly made his way back inside.

Balance started sobbing, and Kotaro hugged him. Kotaro had been crying as well, but he was trying to be strong for Balance.

Champ looked over at Stinger and walked over to him. He knew he had been crying, and wasn't surprised when Stinger turned around with a flushed, tear-stained face.

"He's really gone," Stinger whispered. "He's really gone and our child doesn't exist."

"Aibou," Champ said, placing his hand on Stinger's shoulder.

"It's over," Stinger said. His cries, which had been gentle, turned into sobs, and Champ held him as tight as he could.

Balance pulled away from Kotaro a little. "I guess we should call Shai."

"No," Champ said. "She'll come over right away. I think everyone in this room could use some time."

"Guess you're right," Balance said. "Stinger, can I get you anything? Some water or something?”

Stinger shook his head, still holding on to Champ.

Nobody knew what to say, or do.

* * *

Kali had wasted no time getting Naga onto the private shuttle. It was a pricey shuttle, but it meant more to her to get back to Rasalhague without having to deal with the extra stops and layovers from a normal shuttle.

"Is your stomach going to be all right?" Echidna asked.

"That doesn't matter," Kali said. "By the end of the day, Naga will not have any more morning sickness."

Naga didn't open his mouth, not just because it was pointless, but because he was already feeling nauseous that morning. He had only had the tea, but this was a constant thing. He knew that Kali had never been pregnant before, so she may not have known it was still possible to get sick and vomit even without eating.

"Kali, do you still believe you are making the correct decision?" Echidna asked.

Kali looked over at Naga. He was looking out of the window, his hands cradling his abdomen, and tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"Ladies, we will be taking off in just a few minutes," the pilot said over the speaker. "Just waiting for some clearance."

"It is best for Naga," Kali said.

"What's best, Kali?" Echidna asked. "Taking him away from the life he's created for himself? Take him away from his job? He is a Kyuranger. He risked his life to bring peace to the galaxy. And you will not even let him stay with his comrades."

"Comrades?" Kali asked. "He stayed with his comrades and conceived a child with an alien. He's sick because of it. He needs to bury his emotions and get on with his life."

"He is unhappy," Echidna said. "That is an emotion. Do we not know for a fact that being unhappy is not something one can shake? You take Naga back to Rasalhague, he loses a child that he seems to very much want. In fact, it was a promise."

"A promise?"

"Naga promised Stinger months ago he would have a child for him," Echidna said.

Kali sat up a little bit. "Naga, is this true? You promised the scorpionman you would bear a child for him?"

Naga looked over at her, tears still falling, and holding onto his abdomen tight. "Yes, I did promise that."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I wanted to help," Naga whispered. "I knew it wasn't a possibility at home. And now that I have emotions, I want to experience them. And Stinger cannot bear a child. I can help him."

"You know, neither one of us are meant to be married and reproduce," Kali said. "Do you know why?"

Naga shook his head and looked out of the window again.

"Because you were never meant to be born," Kali said bluntly.

It was silent for a moment, but then Naga stood up.

"Well, I _was_ born," Naga said, calmly but also firmly. "And because of my comrades, I have learned what the true meaning of life is. It is not to follow a pre-made schedule. It is to learn and grow every day. My comrades have taught me important things, and Echidna has been watching me all of this time."

Kali looked over at Echidna. "Are you going to back up his words?"

"I will, if it will help him," Echidna said. "He cannot go back to Rasalhague with these emotions."

Kali looked over at Naga. "Naga, is it true you had an emotional breakdown after discovering you were pregnant?"

Naga nodded and sat down. "I was going to terminate my pregnancy, but I couldn't do it. I was so scared. It took both Stinger and Balance to calm me down."

"Breakdowns are not ok," Kali said.

"And how are you going to stop them? He has emotions. He had emotions before he became pregnant," Echidna said. "His emotions have made him stronger, both mentally and physically. You could take him home, take his child, and place him back into the life he had before, but you can _not_ rebury his emotions. He has tried. He could not do it."

Kali got quiet for a moment.

"Naga, give me one very good reason that you want to stay," Kali said.

Naga looked Kali in the eye. "Stinger loves me. He said so."

"He said that to you?" Kali asked.

"Yes," Naga said. "I believe him."

Kali sighed, and her expression went completely blank.

"Kali, when you were getting into the taxi, Champ said something to you," Echidna said. "What is it that he said?"

Kali looked over at Naga for a moment. He was silent and frozen, still crying. He waited for Kali to reveal what had been said to her.

* * *

Stinger hadn't moved away from the sofa since Naga had left. Kotaro had tried to make him some food, but he hadn't touched it. His tears had finally stopped, and he was calm on the outside, even though everyone knew he wasn't calm on the inside.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kotaro asked. "Maybe get some air?"

Stinger couldn't speak, but he shook his head.

Kotaro nodded sadly and sat down on the floor. Champ was sitting in the recliner, and he looked over at Balance, who had sat down in the corner of the room.

"You ok, Balance?" Champ asked.

"No," Balance said. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't even have the motivation to get up."

The room went silent again. Champ looked up at the clock. Based off of what Kali had said in passing, the shuttle had taken off about half an hour ago. He leaned back and mentally sighed.

After a few minutes of silence, the doorbell rang.

"Must be Shai," Champ said, getting up.

"Right, she's due to be here," Balance said. "I guess we have to tell her what happened."

Champ looked over at Stinger, who hadn't moved. He walked slowly to the door, and was surprised when he saw who was standing there.

"Naga...."

Just hearing Naga's name was enough to propel Stinger away from the sofa. Before Naga could react, Stinger had rushed over to him, and threw his arms around him.

"Naga, you came back!" Stinger cried out.

Balance and Kotaro had also rushed over.

" _Naga_!" Balance cried out.

"You didn't leave?" Champ asked.

Naga shook his head.

"Are you still pregnant?!" Stinger cried out.

"Is that ok?" Naga asked.

"Oh, _Naga_!" Stinger cried out. He loosened the hug, but kept Naga close. "It's definitely ok! Now I have you and the baby back!"

"You want me back?" Naga asked.

"Gods, I want you more than ever!" Stinger cried out. He gave Naga a quick kiss on the lips.

Champ looked up, and Kali and Echidna were behind him.

"Come in, come in!" Stinger said, pulling Naga inside.

Kali watched as Naga followed Stinger into the living room, and they had sat down on the sofa. She looked up when Champ walked over to her.

"You changed your mind?" Champ asked.

"You were right," Kali said.

"I was right?" Champ asked.

"The Naga that I know is dead," Kali said. "He will not be able to revert back to the status that is acceptable to survive on Rasalhague."

Champ nodded. He looked over at Naga and Stinger. Naga was smiling, and Stinger was talking a mile a minute. Balance and Kotaro had joined them.

"Echidna agreed with me. This is best for him," Kali said. "I will take my leave."

Naga looked up when Kali said that, and he jumped off of the sofa and ran over to her.

"I don't want you to leave," Naga said.

"Naga," Kali said. "You stood up to me and defended your own life. I do not belong here."

"I want you to stay here, in the house," Naga said. He turned to look at Balance. "That's fine, right?"

"You want me to stay here?" Kali asked.

"You and Echidna," Naga said. "I want you to learn about emotions."

"I do not think I can do that," Kali said.

Balance joined them. "We'll arrange it. If Naga wants you here, you're staying."

"Naga, I do not believe I can learn emotions," Kali said.

"I think you can," Naga said. He smiled. "Please stay and look over me and my child."

Kali looked over at Echidna, who nodded.

"If I do this, I will not be able to return to Rasalhague," Kali said.

"I already can't," Naga said, a tear in his eye. "Please. Stay here and look after us. Please, Kali."

She looked around the room slowly. One by one, everyone nodded in approval.

"Please?" Naga asked. "For me. And for your niece."

Kali hesitated, but finally whispered, "I'll do it for you, Naga."

Naga grinned and started crying again. He wrapped his arms around her, even though she didn't understand what he was doing.

"Thank you," Naga said. "Thank you for taking good care of me... and allowing me to keep my child."

Kali didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter. Stinger grabbed Naga again.

"Are you hungry?" Stinger asked.

"Very hungry," Naga said.

"I'll fix you something," Stinger said with a grin. He ran into the kitchen, and everyone followed him, except for Kali and Echidna.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Kali asked.

"I do not know," Echidna said. "Only time will tell."


	6. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stinger struggles with talking to and caring for Naga; Kotaro is enrolled in a local school; Kali's defenses for her brother lead up to a revealed secret; Naga's symptoms start to get worse.

Kali sat outside of Naga and Balance's bedroom door. She could hear him vomiting, but she didn't dare walk in. She leaned back against the wall near the door, not paying attention to anything else except for Naga.

"What's wrong?"

Kali jumped when she heard Stinger's voice.

"You can get scared?" Stinger asked.

"What are you doing up so early?" was Kali's response.

"I have to get Kotaro ready for school. Besides...." Stinger trailed off, gesturing to the closed bedroom door.

"You could hear Naga, too."

"He's really sick."

"Well, he's carrying a scorpion baby. His body isn't prepared for these foreign hormones."

Stinger sighed. "Can I sit down?"

"I can't stop you."

Stinger frowned, but sat down.

"Just so you know, we didn't do this on purpose," Stinger said gently.

"I don't believe that."

"Why not?"

"Naga made you a promise."

"How did you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things. Why did you go along with it?"

"I didn't, and you can ask Naga."

"I don't care about that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"If you're trying to confuse me, you're not going to."

Stinger groaned and stood up. "I'm going to make Naga tea. Don't follow me."

"Don't plan on it."

Stinger left to go to the kitchen, and Kali turned her attention back to the door. She couldn't hear anything at that point, but didn't move.

After a few minutes, the door opened slowly, and Balance looked down at Kali.

"What are you doing?" Balance asked, his head tilted in confusion.

"My brother is sick," Kali replied.

"It's just morning sickness. He'll be fine. He needs a little tea to calm his stomach."

"Stinger is preparing it."

"I'm sure Naga will appreciate that."

"Appreciate?"

Balance nodded.

"I don't know it," Kali whispered.

"It means he will be… happy when he finds out that Stinger is helping him." Balance paused. "Do you know what happy means?"

"It's a basic emotion," Kali said. "Some of them I know the meaning of."

Balance nodded.

"How's my brother?" Kali asked.

And right on cue, Naga walked out of the bedroom. Kali stood up quickly.

"Naga, praoka ksoae raorsrae em sra mav doae," Kali said.

Naga managed a small smile and whispered, "I kvaor su du sros."

Kali couldn't smile back, but she did say, "Stinger is making you some tea."

"What did you guys just say to each other?" Balance whispered.

"It's similar to us saying good morning," Naga whispered back. "She just made me promise to stay healthy today."

"Made you promise?"

"It's how we greet each other in the morning on Rasalhague."

"Oh."

Kali reached out for Naga, who took her hand. "You need to eat."

"No, I don't think my stomach would like that right now," Naga whispered.

"Well, can you drink the tea?"

"I can try."

Kali nodded and led him to the kitchen, with Balance following right behind.

Stinger had just finished boiling the water, and he looked over at Naga and smiled.

"Good morning," Stinger whispered.

"Good morning," Naga replied.

"Your stomach isn't good?"

Naga shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Stinger asked, setting down a tea cup and pulling out a chair for Naga.

Naga sat down. "For being sick."

"Naga, if anyone should be apologizing, it's _me_ ," Stinger said.

"Why?"

Stinger didn't know how to respond to that.

"Good morning!"

Stinger looked up. "Good morning, Kotaro. I'm going to fix you some breakfast."

"Don't we have any more bentos?" Kotaro asked.

"You don't want to eat my cooking?"

"No!" Kotaro said, waving his hands. "I… I just meant…."

Stinger chuckled. "They're in the fridge. Eat what you want."

Kotaro bounced over to Naga. "You're feeling ok?"

"My stomach isn't great," Naga said. "But I'll be fine."

"Maybe I should stay home and help take care of you," Kotaro said hopefully.

"No, no, no," Stinger said. "You're going to school. I promised Raptor."

"Aniki, _you_ can home school me."

"Kotaro, we've been through this. Besides, can't you see I have my hands full?"

Naga opened his mouth to protest Stinger "having his hands full", but Balance put his hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing so.

Kotaro sighed and headed over to the fridge.

"Where's Champ?" Balance asked.

"Headquarters," Stinger said. "He's going to have Shai approve Kali and Echidna staying here."

"I don't have to stay," Kali said. "And Echidna didn't even stay last night."

"She didn't?" Stinger asked. "Where does she stay?"

"I don't know." Kali's face went blank. "She needs to be careful."

"Careful about what?" Balance asked.

Kali didn't respond. She looked over at Naga.

"I want you to stay," Naga said. "You're my sister. And I want you to experience this with me."

"I'm intruding," Kali said. "This is your house. I shouldn't be here."

"Hey, if Naga wants you here, this is where you need to be, and Champ is going to make sure of it," Stinger said.

Kali looked over at Naga.

"Please, Kali?" Naga said. "I… I need you."

"Naga, you do _not_ need me," Kali said. "Yesterday, I did not even exist in your world."

"You always existed," Naga said.

"It's true," Stinger said. "You're important in Naga's life."

"But he made these decisions without me," Kali said. "Very important decisions. Decisions that will get you killed."

" _Can_ get me killed," Naga said. "I'm safe here."

"We're not going to let anything happen to him," Balance said.

"He got _pregnant_ in your care," Kali said.

"Because he's a grown man who can make his own decisions," Balance said.

"He is _not_ grown," Kali said. "He is twenty-one. He is not even a legal adult."

"He is in the eye of Rebellion."

"I don't _care_ about Rebellion."

"You should, they're taking great care of him!" Balance cried out. "And remember something. Your brother is a _hero._ He risked his life to take out Don Armage and because of his help, us Kyurangers can work on making the universe safe. Naga deserves to get what he _wants_."

"He doesn't _know_ what he wants!" Kali said. "He does not know _how_ to want!"

Naga got up from his chair, a little too quickly, and marched out of the kitchen.

"Naga!" Stinger cried out, rushing after him.

"I think you need to figure a few things out," Balance said.

"There's nothing to figure out," Kali said. "It is what it is."

"You know, I thought you were going to be understanding about this. You let Naga stay here with his comrades."

"No, I let Naga keep his baby. Risking both of our lives in the process."

Naga had sat down in the living room, and he had started to cry. He had his hands on his abdomen, holding it tight.

"Naga," Stinger said, sitting down next to him.

"She's right," Naga whimpered.

"She's not right."

"She is." Naga attempted to breathe, but was having a hard time. "I don't have emotions. I couldn't possibly experience want."

"Naga, you _want_ your baby," Stinger said. " _Our_ baby. I saw it."

Naga looked over at Stinger, tears falling down his cheek. Stinger wiped some of his tears away.

"I don't know it."

"Yes, you _do_ ," Stinger said. "Naga, listen to me. You couldn't terminate this baby. I _saw_ your reaction. Thinking back on it, I'm not sure what made you more emotional, the fact that you actually considered it, or the fact that you were going to have a daughter. Maybe it was both. But… you made the decision to keep her. You _wanted_ her. You still want her."

"I am not supposed to have her," Naga said, looking away from him.

"I don't care what your laws say. I'm going to protect you and our child. Balance, Champ, and Kotaro, they're also going to protect you. Don't listen to your sister."

"She's my guardian and I ran away from her."

"So you could learn and grow," Stinger pointed out. "Not because of hatred or trying to escape. You're making a better life for yourself, and in that life, you want a child. Maybe more kids."

Naga looked back at Stinger. "You want me to get pregnant again even though I'm sick and caused problems?"

"That's… not what I was saying." Stinger sighed. He put his hand down over Naga's hands. "Look, I don't know what the future holds. I know what I want, and I'll work for it."

"What do you want?"

"To marry you, have a family," Stinger admitted. He sighed. "But I can't force you to do that."

"I can't tie you down."

"I don't see it as tying me down."

"We're not getting married, Stinger."

"We can talk about it later."

Naga shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Naga-"

Naga suddenly got up, throwing his hand over his mouth. Stinger got up quickly, and tried to grab Naga, but Naga was too quick, and he had disappeared into his bedroom.

"Naga!" Stinger cried out, running into the bedroom.

Naga had thrown himself onto the bathroom floor, dry heaving into the toilet. Stinger got down next to him.

"I'm sorry," Stinger whispered. "I didn't mean to make you sick. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Leave me alone," Naga whispered back.

"Naga-"

"Go _away_!" Naga cried out.

"Naga, I can't do that."

Naga started to sob, which wasn't helping his stomach.

"Naga-"

"He told you to leave him _alone._ "

Stinger looked up to an angered Tenbin standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Stinger said.

"Well, obviously, you did," Balance said. "Besides, you need to take Kotaro to school."

Stinger shook his head. "I need to take care of Naga."

"I can do that. He mostly just needs to rest."

"What do I do?" Stinger whispered.

"I just told you, go take Kotaro to school. Naga will be fine. I've got him."

Stinger slowly stood up, placing his hand on Naga's shoulder.

"I have to take care of Kotaro," Stinger whispered. "But I'll be back. Balance will take good care of you."

Naga nodded, but didn't look at him.

It took Stinger another couple of seconds, and a glare from Balance, but he finally got up and walked to the living room. He could hear Balance whispering to Naga, but the farther away he got, the less he could understand them.

"I'm ready," Kotaro said from behind Stinger.

Stinger could only nod.

* * *

"Sakuma-san, welcome!"

Stinger looked over at Kotaro and smiled, but Kotaro didn't smile back. In fact, Kotaro looked a little bewildered.

"Kotaro," Stinger whispered.

"Thank you," Kotaro finally whispered.

"We've been expecting you," the lady said. "My name is Mikiya. I am this school's secretary. I've already started to process your paperwork for enrollment."

"We appreciate that," Stinger said. "We need to get settled in."

Mikiya smiled. She turned around for a moment, and then turned back after grabbing something. That something turned out to be a school uniform, and she walked over and handed it to Kotaro.

"Thank you," Kotaro said again as he held the uniform in his hands.

"So you will be acting as his guardian?" Mikiya asked Stinger.

"Yes," Stinger said. "My name is-"

"Stinger," Mikiya said with a smile. "It is so nice to meet you both."

Stinger managed to smile back, but it was difficult. He wasn't used to this attention, and no matter how many people recognized him, he couldn't get used to it.

Mikiya turned back around and grabbed some paperwork. Some of it she handed to Stinger, and some of it she handed to Kotaro.

Kotaro looked down at what he was handed. Information about the school itself, the schedule, information on his teachers. He frowned as he looked everything over.

Stinger and Mikiya had been talking, and Stinger had rested against the counter to fill out the paperwork. Kotaro wasn't paying attention to it. He tried to read over what he had been handed, but after a couple of minutes, a kid entered the office, loudly and not carefully.

"Akylas," Mikiya said. "Back again?"

Akylas made a scruffy groaning noise and threw himself back against the wall.

Mikiya sighed and looked at Stinger. "Please, give me a moment."

"Sure," Stinger said.

Stinger and Kotaro watched as Mikiya escorted Akylas to another room. Before he walked through the door, he turned and said, "Those are Kyurangers. Even the kid."

"Akylas, you're not being polite," Mikiya said as she held the door open. "All of the Kyurangers need to be respected. If you cannot be polite to your teacher, please be polite in this case."

Akylas turned and bowed, sloppily, to Stinger and Kotaro. "Thank you for your service," he mumbled.

"That's better," Mikiya said. She gestured through the opened door and he disappeared into it.

Stinger and Kotaro exchanged glances, but didn't say a word.

"Now, if we can get back to the paperwork…."

* * *

"I'm back," Stinger said as he walked in the front door, barely loud enough for anyone to hear him.

"Welcome back," Champ said.

Stinger looked up. "Oh, good, you're here."

"I brought Shai," Champ said. "She's talking privately with Kali now. She was pretty confused how Naga's sister just… showed up."

Stinger nodded. "I know that feeling. Where's Naga?"

"In his room resting," Champ said. "Balance says he's not doing great."

"Is Balance with him?"

"No, he's in the kitchen."

Stinger nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Balance was slicing up fruit.

"Hey," Stinger said.

Balance looked up. "Hey. Kotaro got enrolled ok?"

Stinger nodded. "Yeah. I have to pick him up at three. I couldn't believe how much paperwork it required."

Balance just nodded and went back to slicing his fruit.

"What's Naga doing?"

"Watching television. I was just about to make him a snack."

"I can make him breakfast."

"His stomach isn't ready for that."

"Can I at least take him his snack?"

Balance looked back up at him. "You upset him earlier."

"I know, and I really want to talk to him."

"You can't be pressuring him to be with you, you know."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I don't want you to be around him if you're just going to cause him problems."

"Balance, that's _my_ baby."

"I'm aware of that. But Naga is my aibou and I'm _not_ letting you hurt him."

Stinger sighed. "I won't hurt him."

"Strange way of showing it."

"You understand that Naga overreacted, right?"

"You understand that Naga is carrying a child and is sick and hormonal, right?"

"I won't say anything else to upset him. I _promise_."

Balance nodded. "I trust you. I don't want us to fight… but we _will_ have issues if you fuck with his emotions like that again. He's my aibou and my best friend. Keep that in mind."

"I will. Can I take him his fruit?"

Balance let out a slight groan, but held the plate out for Stinger, who took it quickly.

"Just be nice to him and remember he's _pregnant_."

Stinger nodded as he quickly walked over to Naga and Balance's bedroom. He opened the door slowly.

"Naga?" he whispered.

"Stinger?" Naga whispered back.

The room was dark, despite it being late morning. Stinger looked up, and it looked like the room had blackout curtains.

"I'm here, Naga. Can I come in?"

"Ok."

Stinger made his way over to the bed, and Naga tried to sit up.

"You don't have to sit up."

"I don't want to be rude."

"You're not feeling well, it's fine."

Naga sat up anyway, and Stinger walked over to him, holding out the plate.

"Balance made you a snack since you can't really eat," Stinger said.

"I don't think I can hold anything down. I couldn't even keep the tea down."

Stinger sighed. "Naga, can I… can I join you?"

Naga looked up at him and shrugged.

Stinger took it as a yes, and he sat down on the bed next to Naga. He set the plate down on the nightstand.

"I just want you to know that I want to take care of you," Stinger said softly. "I'm really sorry I was being so pushy. I really… am in over my head here. But… you… you must be feeling a lot worse than me."

"I didn't mean to get upset."

"I know. It was my fault. I need to be careful with my words."

Naga didn't say anything.

"The truth is, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how I'm supposed to help you. You're so sick, and I just have to watch. But Balance… Balance is taking _great_ care of you."

"I'm grateful for Balance," Naga said. "I don't know what I'm doing, either. I know nothing about my species' pregnancies."

"You don't?"

"Everything on Rasalhague is taught on a need to know basis. I was… not meant to know this."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know the details," Naga whispered. "But I was never meant to have children of my own. Neither was my sister. So we don't know what's going on with me."

"You weren't meant to have children of your own?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not privy to that information."

Stinger blinked. "Kali said you were sick because you were having a scorpion baby."

"She doesn't know that for sure."

"She talks like she does."

"Remember, she doesn't have any emotions. She doesn't _know_."

Stinger backed off a little, trying not to upset Naga. "Why the blackout curtains?"

"Balance put them up last night. He said if I needed to nap during the day, we could close them."

"Naga, were you trying to sleep? I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I couldn't sleep anyway," Naga whispered. "You didn't disturb me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Naga blinked for a moment, and whispered, "It's not your fault I'm sick."

"I got you pregnant."

"I coerced you."

"No, you didn't."

"I had to talk you into it."

"That's not completely accurate. I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything you regret." Stinger paused, not wanting to ask the next question on his mind. "Naga… do… do you…?"

"Regret my pregnancy?"

Stinger looked Naga into the eyes. "I… I didn't mean…."

"Do you regret my pregnancy?" Naga asked, as serious of a tone that Stinger had ever heard.

"Naga-"

"Tell me the truth."

"Naga, the truth is, I'm scared to death."

"Scared?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I already said that." He lowered his voice. "And I already am not taking care of you properly. Balance is doing amazing."

Naga sighed. "Balance has been taking care of me for a long time. He knows how. And he knows my body. A little better than I know it."

Stinger didn't want more information, but he wondered then what Naga had just admitted to.

"I really want the baby," Naga continued. He smiled and placed his hand on his abdomen, looking down at it. "More than anything else." He looked back up at Stinger. "Is… is that ok?"

"Of course it is," Stinger said. "I can't wait to meet Istra."

"I feel like I already know her," Naga said. "She's a part of me. And I'll do anything for her. Including being sick."

"Maybe you should go see the doctor, though," Stinger said. "You're not eating and you couldn't even finish your tea. That can't be healthy."

"I'll just do what my body wants."

"What does your body want right now, Naga?"

"To sleep."

Stinger smiled and got off of the bed. He helped Naga lay back down, and he pulled up one of the blankets on the bed, covering Naga gently.

"Stinger?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me my baby."

Stinger's eyes narrowed in slight confusion. He had _no_ idea what to say to that. Naga had just made it sound like….

"Naga, it's my baby, too, you know."

Stinger hadn't _meant_ to sound harsh, but….

"Of course she is," Naga whispered. "I'm not stupid, Stinger."

"Naga, I didn't mean-"

"I'm going to take a nap now. Will you please thank Balance for the food?"

Stinger stepped back, dejected. "Of course."

Naga buried himself under the blanket and Stinger quickly left the room, closing the door softly.

"Hello, sir."

Stinger looked up. "Hello, Shai."

"Before we get this living arrangement approved, I just want to make sure we're all on the same page," Shai said.

"Well, please take care of things. Naga needs to be with his sister."

Shai nodded. "Everyone seems to be in agreement, but Kotaro is not here."

"He's in school until three. Do we have to wait for his approval?"

"Yes, but if he's ok with it, we should be good to go." She smiled at Kali, and frowned when Kali stared at her blankly.

"He's fine with it, he's happy for Naga," Stinger said. "I shared a room with Champ last night, and Kali took the one I had chosen. I think Kotaro needs his own room."

"What about Miss Echidna?" Shai asked.

"Echidna has other arrangements," Kali said. "She is still working and still has a home in the Hebitsukai system."

Shai nodded. "Sir, if you can just sign this paperwork. Then, when Kotaro comes home, he can sign it as well, and we'll be set."

Stinger nodded, and Shai handed him a tablet and a stylus. He signed it quickly and gave it back to her.

"I've set up an appointment for Naga to meet up with a specialist next week," Shai said.

"Specialist?" Stinger asked.

"Dr. Tarazed is only his primary care physician. He'll need to meet the doctor assigned to overlook his pregnancy and labor."

"Labor," Stinger whispered.

"Is Naga doing all right?" Shai asked.

"He's not feeling well," Balance answered. "Seems like he's got some pretty bad morning sickness."

Shai nodded, and reached into her handbag, and pulled out a book.

"The new doctor, Dr. Akilina, has asked that Naga log his symptoms. There isn't much known about his pregnancies, so he believes that he can better monitor Naga with a medical journal."

"That's ok, isn't it, Kali?" Balance asked.

Kali had been quiet, sitting on the sofa, curled up a little bit. She stood up.

"My baby brother needs the best medical he can get," Kali said. "And money is not an object. Do what you have to do to make sure both Naga and that baby are healthy."

"Miss Ray, rest assured, your brother is in good hands," Shai said. "And Rebellion is dedicated to giving not only your brother, but all of the Kyurangers, the best care in the universe." Shai smiled at Balance, Stinger, and Champ. "It's really the least they can do."

Kali took a few steps closer to Shai, and Shai held out the journal. Kali took it from her.

"Thank you," Kali whispered. "He is the only family I have."

Stinger and Champ exchanged looks. For a person with no emotions… she sure seemed to be using them.

"He's not dying, Kali," Balance said. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine. He's just not feeling well."

Kali opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed her mouth and nodded.

"I need to get going, I have a meeting I have to get to," Shai said. "I'll come by later and pick up the paperwork. Just have Kotaro sign and everything will be good to go."

"Thank you," Kali whispered.

Shai smiled and bowed, and quickly took her leave.

Kali sighed and sat down on the sofa again, staring down at the journal.

Balance looked over at Stinger and Champ, silently asking them a question. They understood and left the living room. Balance sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Are you ok?" Balance asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kali whispered.

"I didn't mean to imply anything." He paused. "Kali, do you… have emotions?"

Kali looked away from him and didn't answer.

"Kali, it's really ok. Nothing's going to happen to Naga. He's pregnant, not sick. And they're going to take really good care of him."

"This is all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"The alien baby. I pushed him to the edge. He left because of me, and now he's carrying an alien baby because of me."

"Kali, Naga… he _wants_ this baby. He's not feeling well, but he's happy."

"How can he be happy if he's so sick?"

"Trust me, he's fine."

There was a knock at the door, and Balance excused himself and answered it. Echidna was standing there, and he let her in.

"How is Naga?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

"He's perfectly fine," Balance said. "He just has really bad morning sickness."

"It is not normal."

"He's going to get checked out next week. He'll be fine."

"Echidna," Kali said, getting off of the sofa. "If you… you can tell us _anything_ about pregnancy…."

"I certainly will do that," Echidna said.

"You have kids?" Balance asked.

"I have two children, and I did carry my son," Echidna said. "I have experienced it, and took care of my husband during his pregnancy."

Then Balance couldn't stop himself from asking, "Then why are you here all of the time if you have kids?"

Echidna's face turned blank for a moment, but she blinked and finally said, "My children are taken care of. They are old enough to have jobs of their own. I am working."

"Working?"

"Yes. I am here on business."

"What kind of business?"

Echidna looked over. "Kali?"

Balance glanced at Kali, who shook her head. Balance looked at Echidna.

"They are going to find out," Echidna said.

"Find out what?" Balance asked.

"Now is not the time," Kali said. "Just… do what is asked of you. Please."

"Kali-"

"Echidna, just… go home."

"Naga needs me right now, and you know it."

"Balance?"

Balance turned around quickly. Naga was standing there, panting, and holding his abdomen.

"Naga, what's wrong?" Balance cried out, running over to him.

"It hurts," Naga said. "I tried to call out, but I couldn't scream."

"Echidna, is it supposed to hurt him?" Kali asked.

Echidna didn't answer, but she also ran over to Naga. "Pain is not normal at this stage. He is also sweating and shaking." She put her hand on his forehead. "You have a fever as well. Are you bleeding, Naga?"

"I bled on the bed," Naga said. "Balance, I'm _sorry_."

"No, it's ok," Balance said. He turned around. "Stinger! Champ! Get over here!" He lowered his voice. "We need to get him to the hospital."

Stinger and Champ ran back into the living room.

"He's in pain and he's bleeding," Balance said as Stinger ran over to them.

"Naga," Stinger whispered. "I did this to you. I stressed you out and I _did_ this to you!"

"Stinger," Naga whimpered.

" _Gods_ , Naga, I'm sorry!" Stinger cried out.

"I'm calling the hospital," Champ said, running to the phone.

"Don't worry, Naga," Stinger said, holding Naga's hand tight. "We're going to get you help."

Kali looked over at Echidna. "Don't go anywhere. Please."

"I will stay close to Naga," Echidna said.

"Kali, I want my _baby_ ," Naga whispered.

Kali stood in front of Naga, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's ok, Naga," Kali whispered. "The baby is going to be ok."

"You don't even want the baby," Naga whispered.

Kali blinked for a second. "I never said that."

* * *

"Balance, sit down."

"No."

"Balance, sit the hell _down_. You're making me nervous."

Balance looked over at Champ. He sat down in a huff.

They had gotten Naga to the emergency room quickly, but Stinger hadn't been allowed to help him. They had been there for over an hour, and with every passing second, he and Balance were both getting nervous. Champ was trying to be the voice of reason, but he was running low on patience.

"He wasn't feeling right," Balance said. "I should have caught it."

"We should have taken him to the doctor as soon as he skipped a meal," Stinger said.

"Stop placing blame," Champ said. "I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"He was cramping and bleeding," Stinger said. "He's losing the baby."

"You don't know that," Champ said. "So stop talking."

"Champ-"

" _Aibou_."

"I want to go in there."

"You heard the nurse. Family only."

" _I'm_ his family."

"You're not his family yet."

"Echidna's in there. She's not his family."

"Echidna got special permission because she's the only one here who knows a thing about their species' pregnancies. Just… stop talking and _wait_."

Stinger leaned back in the chair and started to silently cry.

"You need to stay strong," Champ said. "Naga and the baby will be fine. Naga came out and asked for help as soon as possible."

"He wasn't feeling well all day."

"He'll be _fine_."

"Naga Ray?"

Stinger and Balance both stood up quickly, and a nurse walked over to them.

"How is he?" Balance asked.

"Is the baby ok?" Stinger asked.

"They are both fine," the nurse said. "However, it seems as though Naga is suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum."

"What's that?" Stinger asked.

"Severe morning sickness," the nurse said. "It seems he got dehydrated, and it affected the baby."

"He hasn't drank anything since yesterday," Stinger said.

"And he's been vomiting almost since he found out," Balance added.

"Right now, they have him on an IV to get him hydrated. There is a safe anti-nausea medication that he'll be prescribed. They'll be making some diet recommendations as well. It appears that his species cannot go very long without drinking."

"That's why the baby was in distress?" Stinger asked.

The nurse nodded. "A member of Naga's species can die of thirst within just a few hours."

"He almost died," Stinger whispered.

"But he didn't," Champ said. "And this seems severe, but is treatable."

"That's right," the nurse said. "Completely treatable with medication, diet, and plenty of rest."

"Can I see him?" Stinger asked.

"He can't have visitors right now other than family," the nurse said. "If he can get hydrated, he can be home by dinner."

"But I want to see him and my baby."

"Aibou, it's ok, we need to go pick up Kotaro anyway," Champ said.

"But I want to see him!"

"And it's not possible," Champ said. "Let's go get Kotaro. He needs to sign the paperwork anyway."

"Champ-"

"He's _fine_ , Stinger. _Breathe_."

Stinger stared at Champ for a moment before nodding. He turned around and grabbed a bouquet of flowers off of the seat.

"I got him these," Stinger told the nurse. "Can you make sure he gets them?"

"Of course, sir," the nurse said, smiling.

* * *

Kali sat on the side of the bed, holding Naga's hand tight.

Naga was awake, hooked up to an IV and a few monitors, but he was smiling. Echidna had left the room, stating she was heading to the cafeteria, leaving Kali and Naga alone.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Kali said. "Don't stop drinking again, no matter how your stomach feels, promise?"

"I promise," Naga said.

"Look, I…" Kali said. "I… I'm not very good at emotional things, but… I want you to know something."

"What is it?"

Kali blinked, and paused a moment while she got her thoughts together.

"Naga, I really… I'm happy for you," Kali finally said.

"Happy?" Naga asked.

Kali nodded. "I've spent so much time trying to hold back my emotions, that I forgot how easy it was to use them. And you're so emotional, especially about this baby. You really want this baby."

"I've never wanted anything else in my life."

"I get that now. I don't know how to handle it, but I get it."

Naga took Kali's hand and placed it down on his abdomen.

"It's warm," Kali said.

"I guess it's the blood flow," Naga said. "That's what Echidna said. It kind of feels weird but she said it won't be noticeable after a while."

Kali nodded. "I want her to teach me. I want to be able to take care of you properly."

"Kali?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not taking me back."

Kali sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You were doing what you had to."

Kali shook her head. "That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"No." Kali paused, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Losing you."

"Kali…."

"You're my precious baby brother," Kali said. "Nothing could ever change that."

Naga pulled her in for a hug, and she let another tear slip down her cheek.

"Kali, I want you to do something for me," Naga said as they pulled away from each other.

"Anything," Kali said, taking his hand again.

"Don't hide your emotions anymore. Not from me, not from Echidna, not from anyone else."

Kali managed a small smile. "Balance already figured it out."

"You don't have to hide here," Naga said. "I want you to be the same loving sister you've always been to me."

"What if they catch me?"

"They won't, and there's legal protections here if they do."

"Even for me?"

Naga nodded. "There aren't many planets that don't offer those protections. I'm not sure where Stinger and I will end up living, but I promise you that we won't go anywhere that won't take good care of us."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"You're my family no matter what. You're my big sister, and you'll be Istra's aunt."

"Istra," Kali said. "Are you sure you want to give her that name?"

Naga nodded. "I think it's appropriate."

"It doesn't upset you?"

"No." He looked down at his abdomen. "It makes me happy."

"Well, if it makes you happy… then I'm happy."

"Kali?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby starlight."

* * *

Stinger was pacing.

He, Balance, and Champ had headed to Kotaro's school and picked him up after leaving the hospital. They had explained the situation to Kotaro, who had nearly freaked out, but Champ had explained that Naga was all right.

They had made a couple of quick stops before going home, one of them being to Shai's office with the paperwork, which Kotaro had quickly and happily signed.. A quick call from Echidna had let them know that Naga would definitely be home, a little late for dinner, but he would be there.

Stinger had ordered take out, something that would nourish Naga but would also taste good. It was supposed to be delivered to the house, and as Stinger waited for it, and for Naga, he nervously walked around the living room. Champ had tried to tell him to chill out, but had given up after a while.

Finally, they heard the shuttle pull up.

"Naga!" Stinger cried out.

"He's home!" Kotaro said, bouncing off the sofa.

Stinger slammed the front door open, and Naga and Kali were walking up the driveway, slowly and carefully.

"Naga, welcome back!" Balance cried out as they walked in.

Naga smiled, holding the flowers that Stinger had gotten for him. "I'm home."

"You scared me," Stinger said, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry," Naga whispered. "I have medication now."

"He's not completely out of the water," Kali said. "He needs a lot of attention. But he should be able to hold down food and drinks now."

"I want you to be ok," Stinger said. "I want our daughter to be ok."

"I'm sorry I couldn't take care of her," Naga said.

"I'm going to help you," Stinger said. "Please don't think you have to do it alone."

Naga nodded and smiled, though he also looked like he wanted to cry. "I love our daughter."

"I do, too." He turned and looked at the back door, and then back at Naga. "I need you and your sister to come out to the backyard with me."

"The backyard?"

"Yeah. Please?"

Naga looked at Kali and shrugged, and she nodded. Everyone followed Stinger to the backyard.

And Naga's eyes widened when he saw what was out there.

"Stinger!" Naga cried out as he ran up to his gift. "You bought a telescope?"

"So you and Kali could look at the stars," Stinger said.

"You did _not_ have to do that," Kali said.

"I wanted to," Stinger said. "After all, that's how you bond."

"You knew that?" Kali asked.

Stinger nodded. "Naga told me."

"Thank you," Naga said with a smile.

"We're going to get a couple of chairs out here so you can stay out here," Balance said. "Since you're both emotional, we want you to be able to be happy and enjoy yourself."

Naga smiled at Kali. "You can't hide your emotions. And you don't have to anymore."

"Are you sure that's ok?" Kali asked.

"Yeah," Naga said.

"We'll protect you and your emotions," Stinger said.

"I don't want to be a burden," Kali said.

"You're not," Balance said. "Besides, we want Naga to be happy, too."

"Are you happy, Naga?" Kotaro asked.

"I couldn't be happier," Naga said with a smile.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Stinger headed back into the house, calling out, "That's dinner, guys!"

"Dinner?" Naga asked.

"Yeah, you hungry?" Balance asked.

"I think I lied," Naga said with a chuckle. "Dinner makes me even happier!"

* * *

Naga was cozy. Balance had put a couple of chairs outside for them, promising to find a porch swing later, and Kotaro had brought out a couple of blankets.

He and Kali had looked through the telescope for a while, but they had been currently sitting next to each other, cuddled together in an oversized blanket.

Stinger watched them from the house, peeking out of the window. He could tell they were talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying, and he didn't dare go out to find out.

"You ok, aibou?”

Stinger turned and looked at Champ. "I think so."

"I'm glad Naga's ok."

"Me, too."

"You think Kali is going to be ok?"

Stinger sighed. "I hope so. Naga really loves her."

"Maybe she'll be ok now that we know she's emotional."

Stinger nodded. "We need to take care of her just as much as we need to take care of Naga."

"We can handle it."

"We'll be fine. _They'll_ be fine."

"Yeah?"

"We all will."


	7. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kali and Naga fight over the baby's name, Kali tries to bring Stinger into the middle of it; Echidna jumps in when Kotaro reveals an unusual problem he has at school; Stinger tries to get closer to Naga, but learns that there is something holding him back.

Stinger said he wasn't going to cry. Naga knew that was unbelievable.

Naga had had an ultrasound before, but he had been too emotional to really take it all in. And this was the first appointment that not only Stinger would be present for, but also Kali.

Dr. Akilina was definitely a local. Long pink hair, sparkling matching eyes. He had smiled on his way in, and he was gentle, very gentle. Not that Dr. Tarazed hadn't been, but this doctor had relaxed Naga the second he had walked in.

Stinger had been excited, unable to sit still. Naga had expected that. What Naga hadn't expected was the nervous grin on Kali's face.

The doctor had gone through most of the check up quickly, taking Naga's medical history and evaluating him. He had admitted to knowing next to nothing about Naga's species, but Echidna had a prior meeting with him. Stinger had also given him information, but all signs had pointed to the baby being closer to Naga's biology.

Dr. Akilina had gotten Naga prepped for an ultrasound, and the _second_ they heard the baby girl's heartbeat, Stinger's eyes had gotten wet.

Naga had looked over at him and smiled. "You said you weren't going to cry."

"I'm not crying," Stinger said, wiping away his tears.

"That's really the baby's heartbeat?" Kali asked.

"Nice and strong," Dr. Akilina said. He pointed to the screen. "If you look closely, you can see a little flutter. That's the baby's heart."

"Is there any way I can get a picture to show to Balance?" Naga asked.

"I'll do you one even better," the doctor said. "I can give you some video."

"We'll be able to watch it whenever we want," Naga whispered to Stinger.

"Does that mean he'll be crying all of the time?" Kali asked innocently.

Even the doctor chuckled. "A lot of my patients appreciate the video."

"I already do," Naga said with a grin.

Dr. Akilina smiled again. He quickly got Naga through the exam, not that Naga cared about anything except that heartbeat.

It had felt like forever before Naga was allowed to get up. Dr. Akilina had gone over a few things with him, including the importance of staying on a drinking schedule, and taking the medication he had been prescribed. He had also written a prescription for a couple of other medications, mostly supplements and pain medications, and had called them in prior so that they would be filled by the time the appointment was over.

Stinger had run down to the hospital's pharmacy to pick up the medications, and Kali had taken Naga out to meet the shuttle.

As they waited for Stinger, Kali had leaned back in her seat. 

"I can't get over this," Kali whispered. 

"I know," Naga said.

"Should we stop at the store on the way home? Do you need anything?"

"We can order from home, I kind of want to relax."

"Of course. How are your scales?"

"They need moisture."

"I'll help you when we get home. Then you can change into something comfortable. We can order some lunch, too. And you need water."

Stinger jumped into the shuttle then, holding a bag of medications.

"I need that much?" Naga asked.

"They're mostly supplements," Stinger said. "Since you get sick a lot, they just want to make sure you'll have your vitamins and minerals. And there's some kind of thing here to make you thirsty more often so you'll always be drinking. And something that is supposed to soothe the baby."

"Does he really need all of that?" Kali asked as the shuttle took off.

"It's what they want him to have," Stinger said.

"I don't need a pill to help me drink," Naga said. "I learned my lesson."

"They just want to be sure, Naga."

Naga nodded, sitting back in his seat.

Stinger pulled out his phone. "You want some lunch, Naga?"

Naga looked at Kali, who nodded. Naga turned and looked back at Stinger, also nodding.

"What do you want? I'll order."

"You don't have to," Naga said, getting a little shy.

"I want to, Naga. What does Istra want to eat?"

Kali made a weird noise in response to that, but Naga wasn't sure why. He looked over at her, and her face had gone blank. He was confused, but didn't want to call her out. He looked back at Stinger. "I don't think I can handle anything spicy. And I'm sick of salad."

"There's a deli close by, how does soup and a sandwich sound?"

"Sure," Naga said with a small smile.

Stinger grinned and started messing around on his phone. As he went over the lunch options with Naga, Naga kept peeking over at Kali, who had gone quiet.

After Naga ordered, he leaned back in his seat and allowed himself to doze. Soon, Stinger was waking him up, and he looked over. They were back at the house, and Kali had already disappeared.

"My sister…?"

"She's in the house already," Stinger said. "You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, but I think we should let the driver leave in peace, don't you think?"

Naga nodded, apologizing to the shuttle driver on the way out. (The shuttle driver hadn't even been upset, which caused Naga to turn a slight shade of red.) Stinger held out his hand to help Naga, and Naga took it, but he immediately dropped it when he was steady on the ground, much to Stinger's dismay.

Naga hurried into the house, and Balance was the first person he saw. Echidna and Champ were also there.

"Hey, Naga, buddy!" Balance cried out, bouncing over to him. "How'd it go? How's Istra?"

"She's _perfect_ ," Naga said. "Want to see a video?"

"Hell, yes, I want to see it!" Balance cried out.

"Video?" Echidna asked softly.

Naga nodded. "It's amazing!" he cried out. "Champ, you want to see it?"

"That isn't too personal?" Champ asked.

Naga shook his head and grinned. Champ looked over at Stinger, who smiled and nodded.

"Then, sure, why not? Thanks," Champ said.

"Should I get some popcorn?" Balance joked, and Naga chuckled.

"You don't even _eat_ ," Stinger said.

"I was _joking_ ," Balance said. "Naga got it. What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Stinger said, sinking down onto the floor.

"Balance, look," Naga said shyly, pointing to the television and sitting on the sofa.

They all looked up, and saw the same thing that was shown on the ultrasound earlier.

Balance's eyes lit up more than usual as he watched and listened.

"Naga, that's _amazing_!" Balance cried out. He threw himself down on the sofa next to Naga.

"It is," Naga said. 

"I cannot believe you can use this technology," Echidna said.

"You don't have this technology on your home planet?" Champ asked.

"I suppose we do, but it is not something we can take advantage of," Echidna said.

"Hey, did anyone see where my sister went?" Naga asked.

"Looked like she was heading towards her bedroom," Balance said.

Naga got up, a little slowly, and Stinger jumped up.

"Naga, you ok?" Stinger cried out.

Naga looked at him, giving him a small confused look. "I just stood up. I'm going to go talk to my sister. I'll be back."

Stinger nodded and sat back down on the floor.

Balance waited until Naga got down the hallway, and he turned to Stinger.

"What are you doing?" Balance asked.

"He stood up," Stinger said.

"Well, yeah. He wanted to get off the sofa," Balance said with a chuckle.

"I need to take care of him."

"He'll need help standing in the future. He's fine now. Especially since he's got his medications."

"I know that."

Balance chuckled. "You know, it's really ok."

"Huh?"

"That you're nervous. It's ok."

"I'm not nervous."

"You _are_. Everyone knows it."

Stinger sighed. "He doesn't seem to need my help."

"Well, maybe it's the help you're offering."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just offered to help him off of the sofa."

"I'm having lunch delivered."

"Well, you think he doesn't appreciate that?"

"I don't know _what_ he thinks. He won't even talk to me."

"You know, he's going through a lot of changes right now. Maybe he just needs some time."

"I'm going through changes, too."

"Not physically. You're _not_ the one carrying that baby. You're _not_ the one everyone is watching like a hawk. I'm sure he's stressed and self-conscious. And then when you do things like try to help him off the sofa when he obviously doesn't need that kind of help, it might be upsetting him."

"I don't want to upset him," Stinger whispered, looking around the room. Champ was staring at him, but Echidna's eyes were still glued on the video.

"I know you don't. You know, eventually, he'll really need to have help off of the sofa. But in the meantime, maybe wait and see what he asks for?"

"What if he doesn't ask for anything?"

"Then that means he's doing fine, right?"

"Balance, you don't understand. You're helping him with _everything_. You even get to share a room with him."

"We know each other really well."

"And he and I don't?"

"Hey, can I talk to you privately for a second?"

Stinger narrowed his eyes, annoyed at even the thought, but he got up and followed Balance down the hallway.

"What is it?" Stinger said, allowing his frustration to leak into the tone of his voice.

Balance paused a minute, looking down the hallway. He looked back at Stinger and lowered his voice. "He told me that when you two… _did_ it… there was something _he_ did but _you_ didn't do. And it's bothering him."

Stinger looked puzzled. "What didn't I do?"

"He didn't say, guess it's private."

"How am I supposed to help him if I don't know what I did?"

"Like I said, just wait for him to come to you. If you keep pressuring him or not giving him space, he won't open up. I'm sure of that."

Stinger finally got off of the floor. "I'll try."

"Don't try, just do it," Balance muttered.

Stinger stared at him for a moment before storming off in a huff.

* * *

Kotaro was angry.

He didn't want to be at school. He had made that abundantly clear. It was everyone's insistence that he actually go, but he wasn't ready.

He had obviously been a student before, attending a regular school, but too much had changed in the past year. 

He was restless, and hated sitting behind the desk. Very antsy, and constantly getting called out.

His teacher, definitely not from this constellation, had always kept a grin on his face when he called on Kotaro. The questions he always asked him… Kotaro knew they didn't make any sense to him.

He had spent the last year or so only getting by on his schoolwork. Had Kotaro missed too many lessons? Raptor had always gone by the book when came to his lessons. And Kotaro had breezed through everything….

But not here. Not now.

It could have been what had led to this.

Kotaro had been sitting alone at his lunch break, trying to choke down the horrible food… he was so used to Spada's cooking that most other dishes didn't dare compare to them… and he had been interrupted.

"Hey, _Kyuranger_."

Kotaro groaned, recognizing the voice. He turned around quickly.

"What do you want, Akylas?" Kotaro ground out.

"You know, for a savior, you're awfully rude," Akylas said. "Guess your powers don't include manners. Or smarts, either. Can't believe you missed that _easy_ math question earlier. _Idiot_!"

"Leave me alone," Kotaro said, turning back to his lunch. "You've been bothering me all week and I'm sick of it."

"You're actually a huge wimp, aren't you? I guess that's why you have to hide behind a tamatama."

Kotaro stood up and turned around quickly. "It's a _kyutama_ , and I'm _not_ hiding!"

"Then show me your strength," Akylas said with a smirk.

That was all it took….

* * *

"Kali?"

"Go away."

"Kali, it's me, Naga."

"I know who you are."

Naga shoved his way into the room anyway. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Kali sat up in her bed, facing away from him. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You got really quiet on the way home. Can't you just talk to me?"

Kali sighed.

"Can I sit down?" Naga asked quietly, his voice shaking a little.

Kali hesitated, but nodded.

Naga slowly made his way to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Can you look at me, please?" Naga whispered.

Kali shook her head.

"Please?" Naga whispered again. He put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her slightly. And then he noticed why Kali didn't want to show her face.

"Naga-" Kali started to say.

"Kali, you're _crying_ ," Naga cried out. "Why? Why are you crying?!"

"Keep your _voice_ down," Kali ground out.

"Did I do this to you?!" Naga said, a bit quieter but extremely shocked.

"I don't know."

"Talk to me. I know that people don't cry for no reason. Especially us."

Kali got quiet and leaned back against the bed. Naga crawled a little closer to her, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Are you crying because I'm pregnant?" Naga asked after a few moments.

Kali shook her head. "I'm not sad about that."

Naga's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Then please tell me."

"You'll be angry."

"I don't understand."

"Naga…" Kali said, sitting up a little. "I don't understand the baby's name."

"Istra?"

"Yes." Kali sat up a little. "Why did you have to choose it? Doesn't it bother you?"

"Bother me? It's bothering you?"

"Well, yeah." Kali looked away from him. "It reminds me of… _her_. Doesn't it remind you of her?"

Naga was confused again. "That's the point, isn't it? To remember?"

"But remembering makes me sad," Kali said, a couple of fresh tears escaping. "I don't want to be sad. I want to think of the baby and be _happy_. You need to find another name."

Naga stood up and shook his head. "No, this feels right. I'm not changing her name."

"Naga, _please_. It makes me sad!"

"It shouldn't!" Naga screamed. "Balance said he was named after his great-grandfather, and that it was really special when he was born! I want Istra to be special, too!"

"She _is_ special, Naga!" Kali cried out, standing up as well. "That's why I don't want to be sad around her!"

"I don't understand your emotions!" 

"I don't understand _yours_!"

"It's _my_ decision," Naga said. "Not anyone else's!"

"Did you even ask Stinger? He should have a say!"

"What's going on?!" Balance cried out, running into the room with Stinger right behind him.

"It's _my_ baby, not yours!" Naga screamed out.

"Naga?!" Stinger said, running up to him. "What's-"

Naga turned sharply to Stinger. "Look, _I'm_ the one carrying this baby. _I'm_ the one who's sick. _I'm_ the one going through all of the _pain_!" He turned to Kali. " _You_ have no say in this. And neither does Stinger!"

Kali ran over to Stinger and grabbed him. "The baby is Stinger's, too!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Stinger cried out. 

"I'm not doing this!" Naga screamed out, trying to tear himself away from Stinger.

"You gotta tell me what's wrong!" Stinger said.

"Or at least breathe!" Balance said.

Naga burst into tears, and Stinger pulled him as close as possible.

"Naga, don't be so selfish," Kali said.

"It's _my_ decision! _Mine_!" Naga screamed.

"Stop!" Stinger cried out. "Both of you!"

Naga grabbed his abdomen. "She's _mine_ , all right? _I'm_ the only one who wanted her, and _I_ make the final decisions about her!"

"Naga, what are you _talking_ about?!" Stinger cried out. "I want her, too! I already love her!"

Naga managed to pull away from Stinger and Kali. "Leave me alone. I'm going to throw up!"

Naga rushed out of the room, and Stinger only froze, his mouth hanging out.

"Selfish jerk!" Kali screamed out.

Balance ran out of the room to follow Naga, and Kali screamed in frustration.

"How can he say that? I want the baby, too!" Stinger said.

"Stinger, you have to fight for her," Kali said.

Stinger looked over at her. "What do you mean, _fight_?"

"Look," Kali said. "All I'm saying is that you should have some say. He chose the baby's name without your input. What other major decisions is he going to make without you?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you have _any_ name ideas other than the one he's stuck on?"

"I guess I do, but he's already decided."

" _Without_ you. See, if it were me, I would say something."

"What?"

"You just heard him. He thinks it's only _his_ baby. Fight for your baby, Stinger."

Kali quickly left the room, leaving Stinger confused… and thinking.

Stinger eventually wandered out of the room, unable to process much of what had just happened.

"Stinger?"

Stinger looked up after hearing Champ's voice.

"I heard most of it, but not all of it," Champ said. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's go outside. You need fresh air."

Stinger managed to follow Champ somehow, and they had sat down in the backyard.

"Talk to me," Champ said.

"I don't know what to say," Stinger said quietly. "I guess I never gave it any real thought."

"Thought about what?"

"Istra."

"What about the baby?"

"Not the baby, her name."

"I don't follow."

Stinger sighed. "You know, when Naga had announced her name, it seemed… final. Like it had been something that he had been thinking about for a while. And I never really questioned it. It's pretty. Old-fashioned, but pretty."

"That's what Kali and Naga are fighting about? The baby's name?"

"Seems like it, but I'm confused." Stinger sighed. "Is Istra a bad name? Maybe a word with hidden meaning? Why does it offend Kali so much?"

"Aibou," Champ said.

"Is Naga right?" Stinger asked. "Do I really not have a say in this?"

"It's just her name."

"Yeah, but that's a big decision," Stinger said. "If he leaves me out of this decision, are there others he's going to leave me out of? I thought this was _my_ baby, too. Does… does Naga think differently?"

"Stinger?"

The sound of Echidna's voice pulled Stinger a little bit back into reality.

"Uh, yeah?" Stinger responded, his own voice breaking.

Echidna stared blankly at him. "I am sorry, but the main phone was ringing, and I took it upon myself to answer it, since nobody was around. It was Kotaro's school."

"Kotaro?" Stinger said, jumping up quickly. "What's going on?"

"They are not permitted to speak to me about Kotaro's affairs, but they asked that you get to the school quickly."

Stinger looked over at Champ.

"Whatever's going on with Naga, he seems to be needing his space anyway," Champ said. "Go take care of Kotaro. I'll stay here."

"I still have the rental car," Echidna said. "I can drive you so you do not have to wait for the shuttle."

"I appreciate that, thanks," Stinger said.

Echidna nodded and she disappeared back into the house.

"You think Kotaro's ok?" Stinger whispered.

"Well, go find out!" Champ cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Balance had run into the bedroom, expecting Naga to be in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet. But Naga had walked over to the window, looking out of it with his arms crossed.

"Naga, you ok? Your stomach?" Balance asked, walking over to him.

"I just said that to leave the room," Naga whispered.

"Why were you fighting with Kali?"

Naga paused a moment, but said, "She doesn't like the baby's name."

"What?" Balance asked. "Didn't you name her after somebody?"

Naga nodded.

"I guess I assumed that person was a member of your family."

"She is."

"Then wouldn't Kali be ok with naming the baby after a family member?"

Naga shook his head.

"Well, I mean, it's all up to you and Stinger, anyway-"

"Stinger has no say," Naga said quickly.

"How can you say that?"

"If it means not having to change my baby's name, I'll raise her myself. Without Stinger, and _without_ Kali."

"You'd take the baby away from Stinger… just to call her Istra?"

Naga looked at Balance and nodded.

"Naga, you can't take Istra away from Stinger."

"She's _my_ baby," Naga said. "I can do whatever I want."

"Naga, come sit down on the bed. We need to talk."

Naga shook his head.

Balance grabbed Naga's hand. "No, something's wrong, and we're taking care of this _now_."

Naga hesitated, but Balance had tugged his arm, and they sat down on Balance's bed.

Balance held Naga close, and Naga started to cry.

"Naga, don't cry," Balance said. "Everything's ok."

"It's not ok," Naga said. "Nothing's ok. I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Balance asked. "I'm going to help you. But you need to calm down and talk to me. Are you having second thoughts?"

Naga hesitated, but nodded. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"You mean you shouldn't be having a baby?"

"I was never met to be a parent." Naga buried his face in Balance's chest. "And I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I should probably just go back to Rasalhague."

"I thought this was what you wanted."

"Maybe I wanted it too much."

"What do you mean?"

Naga tried to pull away from him, but Balance was holding him too tight.

"Naga," Balance said. "Can't you tell me what you mean?"

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Balance only continued to hold Naga as he cried.

"It's going to be ok, Naga…."

* * *

"Where's he at? Where's Kotaro?!" Stinger cried out as he ran into the school's office.

"Stinger-san, please stay calm," Echidna said. "There is no point in screaming."

"Sir?"

Stinger looked up. He remembered the secretary's name.

"Miss Mikiya," Stinger said. "Where's Kotaro?"

"He's in with the nurse right now."

"Is he ok?!"

"He'll be fine. But you need to take him home. He's suspended for a week."

"Suspended?" Echidna asked.

"For _what_?!" Stinger cried out.

"It was a physical altercation," Mikiya said.

"Somebody beat up Kotaro?" Stinger asked.

"No," Mikiya said. "Kotaro beat somebody up."

" _What_?!" Stinger nearly shouted. "There must be some mistake."

"No mistake, there were several witnesses." Mikiya walked around and picked up a phone, dialing it quickly.

"I don't understand," Stinger said.

"Is something bothering Kotaro?" Echidna asked.

Stinger looked at her, unable to respond.

"I am sorry," Echidna said. "It is not my business."

"He didn't want to go to school," Stinger said after a moment. "But I don't know what could have led to this."

Stinger looked over at Mikiya, who had already hung up the phone.

"He'll be right out," Mikiya said. "I do need you to sign some paperwork, and I have Kotaro's assignments for the time he'll miss. They will need to be completed before he returns."

"Thank you," Stinger said as he took some paperwork from her, his face blank.

"I hope that Kotaro will receive adequate punishment at home," Mikiya said. "Just because he is a Kyuranger, he should not continue to be spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Stinger asked.

"We've received multiple complaints," Mikiya said.

"Complaints about Kotaro?" Stinger asked. He looked at Echidna, and then back at Mikiya.

"Yes," Mikiya said. "And he has only been here for two weeks. He has a lot of discipline problems. We cannot have a nuisance here."

"I'll help him," Stinger said. "I'll do whatever I need."

After a moment, Kotaro had walked into the room.

"Kotaro," Stinger said. "Are you ok?"

"Aniki, I'm sorry!" Kotaro said. "I need to explain-"

"We'll talk about this at the house." Stinger looked at Mikiya. "Thank you. We're leaving now."

Mikiya nodded, and Stinger ushered Kotaro out the door, with Echidna right behind them. They quickly made their way to the car, getting in quickly. Stinger didn't know what to say, and Kotaro didn't make any attempts. They rode back to the house in complete silence.

* * *

Naga didn't know he had fallen asleep, until he woke up.

He looked around the room, expecting Balance to be there. He wasn't.

He looked up at the clock. It wasn't really late, and he apparently hadn't been sleeping long. He was almost embarrassed about it.

He got out of the bed quickly, making his way to the living room.

"Oh, good, you're up," was Stinger's greeting to him.

"I'm sorry," Naga whispered.

"Don't be," Stinger said. "I'll reheat your soup."

"I can do it," Naga said.

"It's ok," Stinger said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Naga looked over at Balance.

"He's mad at me," Naga said.

"Maybe, but we've got bigger problems," Balance said. "Kotaro got kicked out of school for a week."

"Kicked out?" Naga asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"For fighting," Kotaro said softly.

"Why?" Naga asked.

Kotaro just shrugged.

"He won't tell us," Champ said. "And Stinger says he's not leaving the living room until he does tell us."

"Stinger's not my dad," Kotaro said.

"He's your guardian right now, so he's the best you've got at the moment," Champ pointed out. "And, really, if you don't want to talk to us, and _be_ here, we can send you back to Raptor. Or home to your grandfather."

"I want to be here for Aniki."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

Stinger walked back into the living room and handed a bowl of soup to Naga.

"Thank you," Naga said.

"Any time." Stinger tried to smile, but he was definitely not in the mood for it.

Naga took a bite of his soup. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled the food. He just hoped he could keep most of it down. He looked around the room and saw everyone. Echidna was there, but Kali wasn't. At least, he _thought_ it was Echidna. He couldn't remember at that point what they had been wearing, and unless they were talking or he was close enough to smell them, he couldn't really tell them apart from across the room, even with their age difference. And he definitely didn't want to ask.

"Look, something's wrong," Stinger said. "You beat somebody up."

"He _dared_ me," Kotaro said.

"He dared you to beat him up?" Stinger asked.

"Well, no."

"Kotaro, tell us the truth," Champ said. "Or we're sending you back to Earth tonight."

Kotaro looked around, and everyone had the same serious expression on their face.

"Kotaro," Echidna said, her voice gentle and calm. Naga knew at that moment that he had guessed correctly, and Kali wasn't in the room. "If you do not tell us what is wrong, we cannot help you."

Kotaro looked up at her. "You don't have to help me."

"I know that is not my job here, and I do apologize if I am stepping over the line," Echidna said. "But I have two children at home. Out of everyone here, I have experience in parenthood. Naga and Stinger will eventually gain the same experience. But you need to be truthful and explain to us what has happened."

Kotaro looked down.

"Please, Kotaro?" Stinger asked as calmly as he could.

Kotaro sighed and hesitated, but finally spoke up.

"I'm stupid," he whispered.

"Stupid? Hardly," Stinger said.

"I can't keep up with the lessons," Kotaro said. "I don't understand the material. Even the teacher laughs at me. And there's a kid there who makes fun of me all the time. He says that since I'm a Kyuranger, that it's ok for me to not know the material. He says I'm a celebrity and I think I'm better than everyone else. He's been making fun of me for a week."

"That's the kid you beat up?" Champ asked.

Kotaro nodded. "He told me to stop hiding behind my kyutama and show him my strength. So… I did."

"Kotaro," Stinger said.

"Aniki, I'm _sorry_!" Kotaro cried out. "I did the wrong thing but he wouldn't leave me alone!"

"There are a lot of issues here," Stinger said. "I guess we need to figure them out. But you have to be _honest_. And ask for help when you need it."

"You said you couldn't teach me," Kotaro said.

"Kotaro, may I see your work?" Echidna suddenly asked.

Kotaro, a bit surprised, nodded.

Stinger handed Echidna the work, and she quickly began to look it over.

"Kotaro, this is very advanced mathematics," Echidna said. "What is your age?"

"Ten."

"This is high school work."

"Let me see that," Balance said, grabbing the work from Echidna.

"Kotaro, why are you doing high school math?" Stinger asked.

"That's what they're giving me," Kotaro said.

"So they're giving you the wrong material?" Stinger asked.

"Maybe this is what kids his age are learning here," Balance said.

"But I can't do it," Kotaro said.

"Kotaro, I will help you," Echidna said.

Kotaro looked over at her. "You will?"

Echidna nodded. "I can understand this material, and I did homeschool two children. I will be able to help."

"We can't ask you to do that," Stinger said.

"You do not have to ask me," Echidna said. "It appears I will need to be here for a little while longer anyway, and I will be happy to help Kotaro."

"Why do you have to be here?" Champ asked.

"Because of _me_."

Everyone turned and noticed that Kali was in the room.

"What do you mean?" Balance asked.

"She's my legal guardian," Kali said, walking closer into the room. "I wasn't old enough to adopt Naga when our mother left. I was seventeen, and we don't reach adulthood until we're twenty-five. But Echidna was hired to oversee our case. She is a trained teacher and nurse. But eventually, I became old enough to care for Naga on my own, but when I turned my back, he was gone, and I asked Echidna to do another job for me. For _us_."

Naga stood up from the sofa. "Kali, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," Kali said. She sighed. "I've been paying Echidna to spy on Naga since he left the planet."

" _What_? Why?" Balance cried out.

"I thought you might hurt him," Kali said.

"I would _never_ hurt Naga!" Balance cried out.

"Really?" Kali asked. "You took him with you on dangerous treasure hunts. Sometimes, you would forget to help him find food. And on the day you became Kyurangers, you nearly left him and Shishi Red for _dead_."

"No, he didn't!" Naga cried out.

"He _did_ ," Kali said. "Echidna reports back _everything_."

"You were going to leave us for dead?!" Naga cried out to Balance.

"But I _didn't_!" Balance said. "And I've tried to make it all up to you."

"Echidna was hiding in the shadows the entire time," Kali said. "She was reporting back to me _everything_ you were doing. Including some of the conversations you had with Stinger."

"My promise," Naga whispered.

"Yeah," Kali said. "And I think I know why you made that promise, too."

"Naga," Stinger said. "Why did you make the promise?"

"It's not important," Naga said quickly. "Kali, some things are better left unsaid."

"We didn't even see Echidna until Naga went dark," Balance said, trying to change the subject away from Naga's promise.

"That is because I knew he was dangerous, and I had to do something," Echidna said. "Kali confirmed my reaction."

"You were going to _kill_ him," Stinger said.

"To protect him," Echidna said. "I did not think he would be able to pull away from Akyanba. I am very pleased that I was proven wrong. And I learned something."

"Learned what?" Stinger asked.

Echidna turned to Stinger. "You were correct when you spoke to me that day," she said. "Emotions are very important. Naga is a good man who was under a spell. He had proven himself worthy, though he still needs to be watched."

"He doesn't need to be watched," Balance said.

"All of our people do, especially those who leave the planet. Kali is included in that, as am I," Echidna said. "Stinger tried to assure me that what happened with Naga will not happen again. And Naga has proven that he can control his emotions and be happy."

"Echidna, have you gained emotions?" Kotaro asked quietly.

"I do not have emotions," Echidna said.

"I think you do," Kotaro said. He stood up. "You care about Naga and Kali and the baby. I can tell. Plus, you just said you were pleased when Naga wasn't dangerous."

Echidna's face went blank. "I do not know how to care."

"You do care," Kali said. "You care about us. Almost like you care about your own kids."

"You offering to help Kotaro was a very caring gesture," Champ said. 

"Kotaro reminds me of my son when he was Kotaro's age," Echidna said.

"You love your kids," Champ said. "You miss them, don't you?"

"I want to see them," Echidna said. "Very much."

"You don't have to stay," Kali said.

"I just promised Kotaro I would help him," Echidna said.

"Well, then, we'll work something out," Kali said. "Right now, Naga and I have some things we need to work out together."

"Like my baby's name?" Naga asked.

"I don't approve," Kali said.

"Look, I left home, ok," Naga said. "I left behind my education… left behind my job… left behind _you_ … because I wanted the freedom to make my own choices."

"I didn't push you into studying medicine," Kali said.

"Mother wanted me to study medicine," Naga said. "She said I could help people."

"I don't remember her saying that," Kali said.

"I want to help people like she wanted me to," Naga said. His eyes were turning red, and tears were forming. "I want her to be proud of me. I want to be a good man. I want to raise a baby that turns out to be happy and emotional and also helps people."

"You _can't_ name the baby Istra," Kali said. She turned to Stinger. "Don't let him. _Please_."

"Naga," Stinger said. "Maybe we can rethink the name if it's upsetting your sister. I think, as the baby's father, that I have a right to-"

" _No_!" Naga screamed out. " _I'm_ the baby's father. Don't take my masculinity away from me just because I'm _pregnant_!"

"Naga, I didn't mean…." Stinger said, trailing off, not knowing what to say to that.

Naga ran out of the room, and as quickly as he had left, he had come right back, holding something in his hand. He hadn't even been gone long enough for anyone to even ponder following him. He handed something to Kali.

"What's this?" Kali asked.

"A book?" Balance asked.

"Read it," Naga said.

Kali nodded and opened it up. She flipped through the pages.

"It's her journal," Kali whispered. "Naga, where did you even get this?"

"She gave it to me, right before she was gone," Naga said. "She said to read it carefully and never forget about her."

"Naga," Kali said, her eyes filling with tears. "Just holding this in my hand… makes me want to cry. How can I ever function while hearing her name over and over?"

Stinger's eyes widened. "Naga… Istra… is your mother's name?"

Naga nodded. "I want to remember her always, and I want my baby to know our story."

Kali started to cry. "Naga, it makes me sad to think of her! I want her here!"

"It's ok to be sad," Naga said, hugging her. "I learned that from Balance. It's ok to be emotional but it can't overtake us. And I think that if you read that, you'll understand. I want her here, too."

"Naga?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Kali, you do?"

Kali nodded. "I'm glad you're safe. And I'm glad you're happy."

"I love you, too," Naga said.

"I'm scared," Kali said. "I'm scared to have emotions."

"They can be scary," Naga said. "But we're all here for each other."

"We'll help you," Kotaro said.

"Sure will!" Balance said. "No need to be scared. We're a family now, right?"

"Soon, we'll have a child here, and that's happiness," Stinger said.

"Right, aibou!" Champ said.

"Guys," Kali whimpered. She looked at Naga. "Can I go read this?"

"Yeah," Naga said, his eyes sparkling.

Kali smiled and went into the backyard with the book.

Naga smiled at her, and Stinger walked up to Naga.

"Naga, can we talk?" Stinger asked.

Naga looked surprised, but he nodded. Stinger pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry for saying I was the father," Stinger said.

"It's ok," Naga whispered.

"Look, I want to be there for you, and support you," Stinger said. "And support Istra. I don't want to go anywhere."

Naga nodded. "It's ok. You'll always be a part of the baby's life if you want to be. I'll never take that away from you."

"Naga, I want to be a part of _your_ life, too."

Naga sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Naga, I want to move our relationship to a new level," Stinger said after a moment. "I want to take you out on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

Naga shook his head. "It's ok. You don't have to do that."

Now Stinger was confused. "Naga, I _want_ to do that. I want to be with you."

Naga looked Stinger in the eye. "We're friends," he said after a moment. "Everything's fine, and our daughter will be taken care of."

"Naga, that's not-"

"Thank you for the soup," Naga said, and he walked away.

Stinger could only stare, his jaw dropped slightly. He tried to think back, and could only remember what Balance had told him earlier.

" _He told me that when you two… did it… there was something he did but you didn't do. And it's bothering him."_


	8. Boundary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Naga's due date comes closer, Stinger is unhappy about the lack of progress in their relationship and is upset about the constant boundaries that Naga is putting up; Echidna reveals her feelings to Kali and Naga; Naga goes into labor.

Stinger watched as Kotaro and Echidna went over a few math problems.

He had to admit, he had been a little jealous when Echidna had first started tutoring him. But it didn't take long before he had realized this wasn't something he would have been able to do. He had gone to school, of course, but he had never been that great of a student. And living on Antares… especially since he had grown up on the smaller planet of the binary star… there hadn't been many opportunities for higher education. He had listened in a few times and knew _some_ of what Kotaro was being taught. But only a little.

For this reason, Stinger had gotten over his jealousy. It had taken some time, because of a habit that Kotaro had eventually gotten into….

"Aunt Echidna, can we take a break?" Kotaro asked. "I just want something to drink."

"Of course," Echidna said. "You are doing quite well, Kotaro. We may not need to do much review before your test next week."

Kotaro giggled. "Less studying!"

Echidna managed a smile. "Just do not lose focus and you will be just fine."

Stinger smiled at them and watched as Kotaro got up and disappeared into the kitchen. _Aunt_ Echidna. He knew that Kotaro and his brother had lost their mother… his little brother never even got to know her. Stinger wondered if Kotaro had been looking up to Echidna as a mother, or some kind of replacement. The thought of that kind of calmed Stinger. It was good for Kotaro to have somebody like that in his life.

He turned and headed into the living room, and noticed that Naga was sitting on the sofa, making a groaning noise.

"Naga, you feeling ok?" Stinger asked, rushing over to him.

It had been about seven months since they had moved into the house. Stinger had done his best to get to know Naga even more, but Naga always had put up a wall. There was definite frustration there, and if it hadn't been for Champ, Stinger wouldn't have been able to handle it.

" _Aibou, these things take time," Champ had said._

" _It's been months!" Stinger had cried out._

" _The good news is, you're still here and that baby is coming soon. Instead of worrying about what you don't have, focus on what you do have with him. And just be there for Naga. This can't possibly be easy for him."_

Stinger had known that Champ was right, even though he hadn't wanted to admit it. He tried as hard as he could to always maintain a distance between him and Naga, but it was difficult.

And _not_ what Stinger wanted at all.

He had tried to take advantage of some things going on at the house. Kali had gotten a job with Rebellion, some kind of administration job, Stinger wasn't quite sure. Naga had initially applied for the job, but Kali had pulled him away from it, starting a new argument about what Naga should and should not have been doing. 

Stinger noticed that their fights were always epic. They'd scream at each other for a while, always fighting over something weird, like the amount of laundry left to be cleaned, or too much time in the bath. Then after their screaming match, they'd go completely back to normal. And they _never_ missed a night of stargazing.

"Naga, you don't have to get up," Stinger said. "Are you in pain? A contraction?"

"Not a contraction," Naga whispered. Stinger could tell he wasn't feeling great, and was even a little self conscious. "I'm just uncomfortable. I don't know how I fell asleep like this. I'm just really sore right now."

Stinger helped him sit up. "You're in the homestretch. Our daughter is almost here."

"Yeah, just three more weeks!" an overly excited Balance cried out as he wandered into the living room. "You're so close!"

"I know," Naga said. He grimaced and groaned again slightly. "Can't wait."

"Why don't you take your bath and go to bed?" Stinger asked. "It's a little early, but if you're hurting, you should get some rest."

Naga shook his head. "Kali isn't home yet."

"You really think she'll be upset if you don't stargaze with her for one night?"

"Yes," Naga said as he tried to get up.

It took both Balance and Stinger to help him stand up.

"Thank you," Naga said.

"I can take you outside," Stinger offered.

"Thank you," Naga said again.

"I'll go get your bath ready," Balance said, handing him his blanket. "A little chilly out there."

Naga smiled at him as Stinger escorted him outside.

"Sky is really clear tonight," Stinger said, trying to wrap the blanket around Naga.

Naga rejected the blanket. "It's really not that cold."

Stinger smiled and put the blanket down on the swing. "You want to sit?"

Naga shook his head. "If I do, I might fall asleep out here."

Stinger chuckled, and looked up into the sky. "Can you see Rasalhague?"

Naga looked up as well. "Yeah. Very clearly tonight." Naga walked over to the telescope and positioned it. He looked into it and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Naga… _you're_ beautiful," Stinger said bluntly.

He knew he shouldn't have said it, but he did, and he couldn't take it back. He smiled at Naga, but Naga's smile had dropped. He pulled away from the telescope. 

"That's a lie. I look awful right now," Naga whispered.

"That's not true, Naga."

"Stinger, _look_ at me," Naga said. "I'm swollen and _huge_ and I put on too much weight and I-"

Stinger grabbed Naga and pulled him closer. "Your body is taking care of our daughter. And it's beautiful. You're carrying a healthy baby."

"Stop saying stuff like that."

"Naga," Stinger whispered, holding him even closer, one hand on Naga's back and the other gently on Naga's abdomen. "I'm sorry if you don't like the word. I just call it how I see it."

"Stinger," Naga whispered, placing his hand over Stinger's. Stinger wasn't going to say anything, but he loved the feel of Naga's hand on his skin.

"Naga… I know you love this baby," Stinger said softly. "You're taking care of her perfectly. In three weeks, we get to meet her. And I will still think you're beautiful then… because I love you."

Naga pulled away from Stinger slightly. "Stinger, don't say that."

"It's true," Stinger said. He half regretted saying it, but he hadn't been able to help it. Not only did it upset Naga of course, but Naga had also removed his hand. "This whole experience with you… I think I can see you in ways that other people can't. You radiate love, do you know that?"

"I can't love properly."

"That's bullshit, Naga, and you _know_ it."

Naga started to cry, and Stinger pulled him back to him. 

"Naga?"

"I'm scared," Naga said softly and quickly.

"Of not loving your child?"

Naga nodded slowly. "What if she's here and I don't want to take care of her? Or she gets sick and I don't care? Or if… if…."

"If what?"

Naga started to sob. "What if she comes out and I don't want her at _all_?"

Stinger wrapped his arms around Naga the best he could. "That won't happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because if you didn't want her… you would have aborted her from the start. You couldn't do that because you already love her."

"I'm sorry," Naga whispered.

"It's ok," Stinger said. "When she's born, I bet you'll take her in your arms and fall in love." He smiled. "I can't wait for the moment she's here. It's going to be really special."

"Oh," Naga whispered, pulling away from Stinger. "I need to talk to you about that."

"About when Istra is born?"

"Yeah." Naga took a deep breath and looked away from him. "I don't want you there when she's born."

Stinger could feel his heart leaving his chest, and he was almost breathless. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I think I'd have an easier time if you weren't there. Echidna said our species' births aren't painful, but I have to be in this weird position, and I just…."

"Naga, I _want_ to be there," Stinger said. "Why would you kick me out? That's _my_ baby, too!"

"I can't do this, Stinger."

"Do _what_?!" Stinger cried out.

"Don't yell at me," Naga said. "I made up my mind."

"So you'll just be there with Kali?"

"And Balance," Naga said so softly that Stinger could barely hear him.

" _Balance_?!" Stinger screamed. "Why is it ok for Balance to be there, but not _me_?"

"I'm sorry," Naga said.

"You gotta let me in there, Naga. I _need_ to be there for you, and I need to be there for Istra."

"Stinger-" Naga started to say, but they were interrupted.

"Aibou!"

Both Stinger and Naga were startled to hear Champ's booming voice.

"Kyulette," Champ said.

"What?" Stinger asked.

"Commander's calling. Jark Matter in the Mizugame system. Kyulette got us both."

"I'm _not_ leaving now!" Stinger cried out.

"You should go," Naga whispered.

"Naga, I'm not going."

"He said we'd be gone for just a day, tops," Champ said. "He's trying to find Tsurugi so we can get through it faster."

"I can't leave Naga," Stinger said again. "He's in pain."

"It's ok, we've got him," Balance said from the door. 

"He's still got three weeks," Kali said behind him.

"There's an attack on Sadachbia," Champ said. "Plus, we can't argue with the Kyulette, remember?"

"Everything will be fine," Balance said.

Stinger turned to Balance, realizing that he was pretty angry at him. "Why aren't _you_ going?"

"I wasn't summoned," Balance said, sounding a little confused.

"Aibou," Champ said, holding out Stinger's jacket, seiza blaster, and kyutama.

"Don't have that baby without me," Stinger said, more of a serious tone than he intended. "We are _not_ done talking about this."

"We need to go," Champ said, tugging on Stinger.

Stinger groaned in frustration, but followed Champ back into the house.

Naga stood there, tears in his eyes, as quiet and still as he could be.

"You all right, buddy?" Balance asked. "You in pain?"

Naga shook his head.

"You two were arguing," Kali said.

"I told him," Naga said, looking down at himself.

Kali sighed, exchanging a look with Balance.

"He didn't take it well, huh?" Balance asked.

Naga got quiet, and Kali stared at him for a few minutes before finally picking up the blanket and wrapping it around her little brother.

"Shall we gaze at Rasalhague?" Kali asked.

"Please," Naga said.

* * *

"Naga, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Naga, you're not just eating for you."

"I _know_ that, Kali."

Kali groaned. "Naga. At least a few bites. You need your strength."

"I can just sleep."

"Naga, I'm not going to argue with you."

Naga sighed and looked across the table. Kotaro had happily eaten the breakfast on his plate: eggs, rice, and chicken. Kali had learned how to make the food flavorful, but this was a typical breakfast from her childhood. Only at home, the food wouldn't have been flavorful. They had spices for their food, but it was mostly to make sure that the food was full of nutrients. Nothing to make the food interesting.

But since taking the administrative job at Rebellion, Kali had discovered hobbies, and one of the people she worked with had suggested a food club. Kali had learned (rather quickly) how to not only make the food good, but how to enjoy it. And she had found that Naga (and Kotaro) both loved eating the seasoned food.

But today, Naga had given up on it. He had drank his tea, a little faster than usual, but when it came to eating, he just had no interest.

Echidna had said there were signs of labor, but they could be different, and the signs could start up to three weeks before delivery. Kali had remembered that loss of appetite was one of them, but Echidna had insisted that Naga couldn't just stop eating, especially if he still had time left.

"You don't have to eat all of that," Kali said.

"I don't want it at all," Naga said.

"You want me to make you something else?"

Naga shrugged.

"If you don't eat, I have to call Echidna over."

Even though it took him a minute, he got off the chair and walked out of the kitchen.

Kali looked over at Kotaro. He had put his chopsticks down, even though his plate hadn't been cleared.

"You have no reason not to eat," Kali said.

"If Naga isn't eating, then I shouldn't," Kotaro said quietly.

"You're a growing child, Kotaro," Kali said. "You need to eat." She paused a moment, then grabbed Naga's plate and slid it to Kotaro. "Eat that. I hate wasting food."

"What about Naga?"

"I'll make him something lighter. If he thinks he's not eating for the next three weeks, he's crazy."

Kotaro nodded and went back to his own plate. Kali ducked out of the kitchen and rushed into the living room. Naga was sitting on the sofa.

"You need to eat something," Kali insisted. "You _know_ you need to eat. Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

"Pressure?"

"No."

Kali sighed and sat down next to Naga. "You're still upset about Stinger, aren't you?"

"Well, I mean, it should be _my_ choice," Naga said. "This is _my_ body. Isn't it?"

"Naga, are you still having emotional issues?"

Naga and Kali looked up. Naga found that question weird coming from Echidna, but she had asked it. She was walking into the living room.

"It feels weird," Naga said. "Like I'm not supposed to be upset or embarrassed or anything."

"I believe it is instinct," Echidna said. "When I was pregnant with Akurra, I felt numb. It is the only way to describe my thought process."

"Are we biologically programmed to be mentally numb during pregnancy?" Kali asked. 

"Perhaps," Echidna said. "Pregnancy hormones can bring about emotion, so that may be true."

"I was very emotional through my pregnancy, though," Naga said.

"Well, you did have them already. It may have made a big difference."

Naga nodded. Emotions were confusing.

"Naga, you are getting very close," Echidna said.

Naga nodded again. "My doctor says I am. He also said that you told him about our short labors, and he's afraid of me not making it to the hospital in time."

"That is a very real concern," Echidna said. She stood up and walked across the room. She opened the living room closet and pulled out a bag.

"What's that?" Kali asked.

"An emergency kit," Echidna said. "Naga, I am still a trained nurse. If you do go into labor and we cannot get you to the hospital, I will be able to help you deliver your baby."

"You'd do that for Naga?" Kali asked.

"I would do anything for Naga, and for you." Echidna paused. "Because of my guardian status, I almost see you as my children. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize for that," Naga said. "I… kind of like it."

" _Naga_ ," Kali whispered. 

"Don't worry, I still love our mother," Naga said. "But… it's kind of nice having somebody motherly around, isn't it? It's helping Kotaro."

"I will also not downplay your mother," Echidna said. "Now that I am understanding more and more emotions, I realize the impact that the loss of her had on both of you. But especially you, Kali."

Kali frowned and looked away from them. Naga, however, nearly buckled under the curiosity of what Echidna was talking about.

However, she didn't go on about their mother. "Naga, when you do go into labor, keep in mind that you will not feel too much pain. However, the pressure will nearly knock you over. When the pressure comes in between the pain… the contractions that you _will_ experience… that is when you will know birth is imminent. And you remember the positioning, and the breathing patterns-"

"I remember," Naga said. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he had heard this over and over.

Echidna nodded, trying to hide a smile. "I am going to take Kotaro to school today, and I have some errands I have to run. Are you going to be all right?"

Naga nodded. "I think I'm ok."

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"You _must_ eat, Naga. Please take care of baby Istra."

"All right."

Echidna got up and headed to the kitchen to find Kotaro.

"Naga, little brother," Kali said. "Come back into the kitchen. I'll make you something lighter. Maybe slice up some fruit. Just get something into Istra's stomach. Ok?"

Naga hesitated, but nodded.

Kali had helped Naga up, but had bounced to the kitchen. As Naga was following her, he felt an unfamiliar pain. He grabbed his abdomen, hoping it would just go away.

"No, Istra," Naga whispered. "Not now. Please. I'm not ready and we need to keep waiting...."

* * *

Naga had been in a dead sleep.

He had had some problems falling asleep earlier. Stinger and Champ hadn't returned yet. Champ had called saying they had run into an issue. Naga could hear Stinger swearing in the background, but Naga had assured him he was fine.

Except… he was no longer fine.

The contraction itself wasn't bad, nothing he couldn't breathe through, but there was a pressure he just couldn't ignore.

" _Remember, Naga. When the first pain hits you, let us know. The pain will not be very bad, but eventually, you will notice a pressure. When that pressure overtakes you, birth is imminent. Our species' labors are very, very short."_

Naga groaned through it, waiting patiently for it to be over. Stinger wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow night, and this was too soon. Besides, Stinger had even told him not to have the baby yet. 

"Three weeks, Istra," Naga whispered. "We could at least have a couple more days! Istra...."

Naga closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable again after a minute of not feeling anything. Maybe this _wasn't_ it, and he could go back to sleep. Maybe this was-

 _No_. The pressure was back, hitting him harder than it had before.

"No," Naga whimpered. "Istra, it's not time yet. _Istra..._."

The pain, still not bad, let up after a moment, but the pressure never did. After finally realizing it and accepting it, Naga groaned again and looked over at Balance.

"Balance," Naga tried to say, but he found he couldn't raise the volume of his voice. "Balance. Wake up."

Balance didn't even stir.

Naga reached over and grabbed one of his pillows, immediately flinging it at Balance.

Balance woke up with a start, knocking the pillow off of him. "Naga…?"

"I'm in labor," Naga said breathlessly. "Help me find Echidna."

"Oh," Balance said, rolling over again, the light in his eyes shutting off. "You're in labor."

Naga stared at Balance, confused and pained.

It only took a second for it to register in Balance's mind. He sat up and jumped out of bed.

"Wait, you mean the _baby_ is coming?" Balance cried out. " _Naga_?!"

"I need Echidna," Naga whispered. " _Please_."

" _Okyuu_!" Balance cried out, running out of the room.

Naga let his head hit the pillow. He was alone long enough for the pain to subside again, but the pressure never let up.

Finally, Echidna, Kali, Kotaro, and Balance ran in. Echidna had her emergency bag and she had reached into it.

"Naga!" Kali cried out, running over to him and grabbing his hand. "Are you all right?"

"The pressure is too _much_ ," Naga whimpered. "Make it _stop_!"

"It's ok, buddy, we're gonna take care of you," Balance said.

"Let me check you, Naga," Echidna said, putting on a pair of gloves.

"Ch-check me?" Naga asked.

"You were asleep and could have slept through a few contractions. If there is severe pressure, it is because the baby is very close," Echidna said. She reached down under the covers, pulling them up a little ways. "Depending on your dilation, we may not get you to the hospital in time."

"No, we have to _stop_ it!" Naga cried out as Echidna got his pajama pants off.

"Stop it?" Balance asked. "Why?"

"Naga, you cannot stop this process," Echidna said. 

"Stinger isn't here," Naga cried out. "I have to wait for him! I promised!"

"Naga, that is not possible," Echidna said. 

"Is there anything I can do, Aunt Echidna?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes," Echidna said. "Kotaro, I need you to get water and towels. Both hot and cool water. And please find the baby's blanket and a diaper. Take a deep breath, Naga."

"Okyuu!" Kotaro said, running out of the room.

"What are you _doing_?!" Naga cried out. "Get your fingers _out_ of me!"

"I am helping you," Echidna said. "Your baby is almost here. Can you not feel her moving?"

"The baby is coming _now_?!" Kali cried out.

"Naga, you need to get into position," Echidna said, removing all of the covers and grabbing a blanket. She threw the blanket over his knees. "If you sit up straight, the baby will move faster down the-"

" _No_!" Naga cried out. "I can't do this now! Balance, _help_ me!"

"Naga, the baby is coming _now_. She will not wait," Echidna said.

Kotaro ran back into the room, trying not to look at what Echidna was doing, or where her hands were. He ran right back out.

"Give the cool water to Kali," Echidna instructed. "Kali, you can use that to help keep Naga cool."

"What's the hot water for?" Balance asked.

"To wash the baby when she is born," Echidna said. "Naga, do not tense up. It will not help you." 

"It's ok, Naga," Kali said. "You're going to get through this just fine."

"He needs to sit up more," Echidna said. "As straight as possible."

Kali and Balance tried to sit Naga up, but he was fighting it. Echidna positioned his legs, despite him trying to hold them together.

"It's really ok," Kali said.

"We're going to take good care of you," Balance added.

Kotaro came running back in, dropping the trash bag and handing the eyedropper to Echidna. 

"Balance, _help_ me," Naga whimpered.

"I _am_ helping you, Naga!" Balance cried out.

"Naga, she is moving very fast and I can already see her head," Echidna said. "I need you to breathe and start bearing down."

Kotaro jumped on the bed, sitting on his knees behind Naga to help hold him up. Kali held onto Naga as tight as she could, and Balance had one hand on his back and the other was being held too tight by Naga.

"I _can't_!" Naga cried out. "Stinger is going to be angry!"

"He's not going to be angry!" Kotaro cried out.

"Naga, you need to do this," Kali said.

Naga shook his head vigorously.

"Naga, if you do not bear down, it will cause complications," Echidna said.

"No, it needs to stop!" Naga screamed. "This isn't fair!"

"Naga, calm down!" Kali cried out.

"Aren't you in _pain_?" Kotaro cried out.

"You _cannot_ wait, Naga, she is coming," Echidna said. "Please concentrate! Your baby can get sick or injured."

"He's going to be angry with me!" Naga cried out.

"Naga, if he gets angry with you over this, he'll be answering to the Ite Kyutama!" Balance cried out. "Please, Naga. Make sure your baby stays healthy."

Naga looked over at Balance, desperation in his eyes. "Balance, I can't. Stinger isn't here. It's not fair."

"Come on, Naga," Balance said softly. "It's ok. It's really ok."

Naga grimaced and made a weird noise, almost like a muffled, held back scream.

"Naga?!" Balance cried out.

"The pressure is starting to overwhelm him," Echidna said. "There is no turning back, Naga. You will feel better as soon as you do what your body is demanding from you."

Naga held onto Balance and Kali as tight as he could, and Balance was encouraging him. He finally started to push, and he already seemed like he was feeling better, despite what must have been a fair amount of pain and pressure.

Kali had gone silent, nearly sobbing along with Naga, never letting go of him. 

Kotaro had also stayed close, and while he wasn't as vocal as Balance was, he was doing the same thing as him… making sure that Naga knew that he was doing the right thing and was going to be just fine.

Kali had glanced up at the clock. Even though Echidna had warned that this wasn't that long of a process, she had still been a little surprised by how short it was. And Naga hadn't even seemed to be in much pain, except for the emotional one caused by Stinger not being there, not since he had started pushing. No screaming, just some soft grunts and groans. Before Kali could really wonder how long it would take….

"Naga, you are almost there," Echidna said. "You are doing great. Just one more big push and you get to see your daughter, all right?"

"Ah!" Balance cried out. "One more push, Naga! _Agepoyo way_!"

"One more, Naga!" Kotaro cried out.

Naga took an even tighter hold on Balance and Kali, and gave it all he had. Soon, he had fallen backwards on the bed, nearly knocking Kotaro over in the process.

"She is here!" Echidna cried out. "Naga, it is all right. Your daughter is here."

Naga continued to sob, and Balance pulled him close to him.

"You don't have to cry, it's ok," Balance whispered.

"It's 4:31am," Kotaro said.

"Thank you," Echidna said.

"Why isn't she crying?" Kali asked.

"I have to clear her airway," Echidna explained. "This will only take a few seconds."

Kali looked over at her brother, still allowing the tears to fall. 

After a moment, the baby did start to cry, and Echidna handed the baby to Naga.

Naga wrapped his arms around her, still crying, just holding her tight and listening to her cry. He could hear Echidna talking, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Echidna left the room after a couple of minutes.

"Naga, she's beautiful!" Kali said. "She looks kind of like Stinger, but she had our hair and eyes."

Naga had been so overwhelmed it seemed, that he couldn't even talk. Balance chuckled as Naga held the baby close to him.

"She's so cute!" Kotaro said. 

"Is she really mine?" Naga whispered.

Balance laughed. "Of course she is! She just came out of you, didn't she?"

Naga grinned through his tears, still holding the baby close. 

"Istra," Naga managed to whisper. "Happy birthday, Istra."

Echidna walked back into the room. "I called the doctor," she said. "He is going to make a house call, give you and the baby a look. He said that if you both are healthy, there is no reason for you to go to the emergency room. I have also contacted Miss Raptor. She will get a hold of Stinger for you."

Naga was too busy concentrating on the baby to hear her, but Kali mouthed a thank you to her.

Echidna started to get Naga cleaned up, and Kotaro helped the best he could. He really had a problem with what Echidna had to throw out (which had come out when the baby had, apparently. Naga hadn't seemed to notice it), but he had done his best. 

Soon, Echidna had cleaned Naga up, and there was a knock at the door. Kotaro answered it, and Dr. Akilina had walked in, along with a nurse.

"Naga!" Dr. Akilina said. "Congratulations! I'm sorry you weren't able to get to the hospital."

"He was in good hands, doc," Balance said.

"I can see that," Dr. Akilina said, smiling at Echidna, who had her arms around Kotaro. "I'm going to check you out, all right? And we need to take a look at the baby."

The nurse walked over to the bed and held her arms out for the baby. At first, Naga was hesitant to let the baby go, but after a whisper from Kali, he hesitantly handed her over.

Naga was being examined, but he could only focus on his baby. He watched as the nurse weighed and measured her, checked her heart and lungs, and gave her a quick wipe down with some apparently medicated wipes (she had stated they had a certain type of lotion in them). 

After a little while, the nurse had put a fresh diaper on the baby, and Kotaro had brought her a clean pair of pajamas. Soon, the baby was placed back in Naga's arms.

"She's very healthy," the nurse said. "Seven pounds, three ounces, twenty-one inches long. Pretty good size for being just a little early. Everything appears normal."

"My baby is ok?" Naga asked, cradling her in his arms.

"Your baby is ok," Dr. Akilina said. "And so are you. You need a proper bath and a clean bed, but other than that, you've done great." He turned to Echidna. "I'm glad you were here for this. You took very good care of both of them."

"Thank you," Echidna said. "I am happy they are both healthy."

The doctor smiled again as he watched Naga interact with his newborn daughter.

* * *

"Naga? _Naga_!"

"Stinger!" Kali cried out, meeting him in the living room. "Don't scream."

"Where's Naga?" Stinger demanded.

"In bed."

"The baby…?"

"Baby's fine. Balance and Kotaro are putting together the bassinet."

Stinger rushed past her, racing for Naga's bedroom.

Naga had been sitting quietly, smiling at his newborn daughter and whispering to her.

"Naga," Stinger whispered.

"Stinger," Naga said, looking up. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"Sorry for what?" Stinger asked, getting a closer look at the baby. "She's _beautiful._ Are… are you all right?"

Naga nodded. "My labor went too fast. I couldn't help it. I _had_ to push."

"Naga, don't be sorry for that," Stinger said. "I shouldn't have left even though the Kyulette summoned me and I missed the birth of my daughter."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." He looked at Naga and then at the baby. "Um… can I…?"

Naga managed to move over a little, and he motioned for Stinger to sit next to him. When Stinger was situated, Naga gently handed him the baby.

Kali, who had been watching in the doorway, quietly closed the door to give them their privacy.

"She looks just like you," Stinger said. "With your hair and eyes."

"Yeah, our DNA is pretty strong."

"Yeah." Stinger smiled, even though he was a little disappointed that she didn't look a thing like him. Didn't even have his tail. Definitely a baby snake. "You're both healthy, even though she's early?"

"Yes."

Stinger grinned, and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Istra… beautiful baby girl…."

Stinger stared at the baby for a few minutes before looking up at Naga, who was crying.

"Naga, what's wrong?" Stinger asked.

"Don't be angry with me," Naga whispered. "I don't think I could handle it."

"Naga, it's fine," Stinger said. "I'm sorry I got mad at you before. It's just… I wanted the experience of being there. She's my baby, too."

Naga blinked at that, but nodded.

"I just… don't understand _why_ you made that decision. That's all."

"Knock, knock."

Stinger and Naga looked up. Kotaro was standing in the doorway.

"The bassinet is ready," Kotaro said.

"I should lay her down," Naga said, attempting to get up.

"No, don't get up, you need to rest," Stinger said.

"I need to take care of my baby," Naga said.

" _Our_ baby, Naga." Stinger stood up, cradling the tiny newborn in his arms. "Kotaro, thanks for helping with this. Guess we assumed we had more time to get everything together."

Kotaro grinned. "No problem! I got to help a lot when the baby was born. I don't mind!"

"Oh, that's good." Stinger smiled at him, but the smile quickly faded. "Wait, what do you mean, you helped?"

"You know, I helped Aunt Echidna get what she needed. Like water and towels and stuff. Then I helped hold Naga up when the baby came out."

Naga's eyes widened. Kotaro hadn't known about him not wanting Stinger there, and Naga had been too stressed out to ask him to leave, and hadn't even _thought_ about it until that moment.

"You… you were _there_?!" Stinger cried out.

"Stinger, don't scream while you're holding the baby," Naga said.

"What the hell do you mean _you_ were there?!" Stinger screamed.

Kotaro's eyes widened. "Aniki…!"

Kali, Echidna, Balance, and Champ ran into the room. Istra was crying, and Echidna raced over and grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Kali asked.

Stinger turned to Naga. "You let _Kotaro_ in, but _I_ wasn't allowed?!"

"Don't scream at him!" Balance cried out.

"Shut up!" Stinger screamed. "Naga, I don't understand this at all! Why couldn't I be there but _Kotaro_ could? And Balance could…?"

"Leave me alone," Naga whimpered, crossing his arms and looking away.

Stinger grabbed him by his face. "Naga, _please_. She's my little girl, too. I wanted this experience, but being away for a mission, I'm not upset about it. But you included _Kotaro_ and _Balance_ on something that should have been private, just between the two of us."

Naga shook his head. "Leave me _alone_!"

" _No_!" Stinger screamed. "You're _hiding_ something, Naga! You need to tell me the truth! You've been giving me the cold shoulder this entire time. You won't even _attempt_ to get closer to me. You always reject me, even for friendly things! I'm Istra's parent, too, and I want to be _involved_! You hear me, Naga Ray?! I want to be _involved_ -"

"You're _not_ Istra's parent!" Naga suddenly cried out. "I was already pregnant with her when we had sex!"

The room went dead silent.


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Naga's angry and sudden confession that Stinger isn't the baby's biological parent, Stinger breaks down. When Naga reveals the truth, Stinger makes a life changing decision for Naga and his family.

Naga couldn't believe what he had just revealed.

He couldn't look at Stinger. He tried to listen to a reaction, but there hadn't been any sounds or anyone speaking. The only sound he could hear was the baby fussing.

"Give my daughter back to me," Naga demanded, holding his arms out. He was crying.

Echidna stepped forward, but Stinger held his arm out to stop her.

"Don't keep me from _my_ baby, Stinger," Naga said.

"Are you _kidding_ me, Naga?!" Stinger screamed. "What do you mean, I'm not Istra's parent? Of _course_ I'm Istra's parent!"

"Let's not do this right now," Kali said, trying to walk over to Naga.

But Stinger grabbed her. "Did you know about this?!"

"Stop screaming, you're going to scare the baby," Kali said, trying to struggle free from Stinger's grasp.

" _Answer_ me!" Stinger cried out.

Istra started to cry, loudly. Echidna managed to get the baby back over to Naga, and he took her quickly, holding her close.

Echidna turned to Stinger. "I understand you are angry, but please do not scare that baby. She is only a few hours old and nobody wants her to get sick. Please." She turned back to Naga. "I will prepare a bottle for her."

Naga turned all of his focus to Istra, holding her tight and whispering his apologies.

"Naga, look at me," Stinger said.

Naga ignored him, keeping his focus on the baby.

" _Naga_."

"Stinger, if he doesn't want to talk to you, he doesn't have to," Kali said.

"This isn't your concern," Stinger said through clenched teeth.

Kotaro looked up at Champ, horrified at what had just happened. Champ noticed this.

"Aibou," Champ said. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Not until Naga tells me what's really going on," Stinger said. "He's _lying_. Istra is my daughter. She always _has_ been. Why are you saying this _now_?"

Champ looked at Naga, who was still crying and whispering to the baby.

"Stinger, come on. You need to calm down. We need to figure this out, but Echidna's right. All you're doing is scaring the baby."

"Champ-"

" _Stinger_."

Stinger managed to take a breath. Champ managed to drag him out of the room, with Kotaro following slowly.

Kali sat down on the side of the bed, running her fingers through Naga's hair.

"Naga," she whispered. "Are you all right?"

"He's definitely not all right," Balance said, coming closer.

"Balance, I'm sorry," Naga said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Balance said. "But _what's_ going on?"

Echidna had hurried back with a bottle, and Naga quickly started to feed the baby. He was still crying, and he was shaking a bit.

"Naga, it is all right," Echidna said. "Please breathe so you can take care of your child. And if you need a few minutes, we can give you that. However, I believe it is time to tell the truth."

"I can't do that," Naga whispered.

"You have no choice," Echidna said. "You started this all, Naga. You brought this up. Stinger is going to want answers. Truthful answers."

"I can't," Naga whimpered.

"Naga, buddy," Balance said. He stood next to the bed. "I'm going to be here for you, ok? Echidna's right, you need to speak up. If there's a problem, we have to know what it is to be able to help you." He paused, not wanting to say what he was going to say next. "And if Stinger isn't Istra's parent… he really has the right to know. Especially before that doctor comes back and that birth certificate gets signed."

Naga looked up at Kali. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," Kali said. "I am, too. But think about Stinger for a minute, ok? Echidna and Balance are right. Stinger deserves to know the truth."

"Naga?" Balance whispered. "What _did_ happen? Please tell me."

Naga looked down at the baby, tears still falling down his face as he continued to feed her. He didn't say a word.

* * *

_Seven months earlier_

Naga knew it from the first symptom.

He had been sitting at the pool table with everyone else, his head hurting a bit. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, too much on his mind, too many things to worry about.

He had known this was going to happen. He had _wanted_ it to happen.

So why was he scared now? This was his plan _all along_.

He had excused himself from dinner a little early, his stomach nauseous and the migraine starting up. He had downplayed things a bit, stating only that he had a headache, and while everyone seemed concerned, nobody bothered him. Balance had followed him to his bedroom, despite Naga insistence that he was ok.

"Do you want me to get you a painkiller from the infirmary?" Balance had asked.

Naga shook his head. "I think I just need to get some sleep."

"You're sure you're all right? You've been kind of quiet lately."

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Balance tilted his head a bit and sat down at Naga's desk. "I'm just concerned."

"About me being quiet?"

"Well, yes."

"Aren't I the Silent Star, after all?"

Balance chuckled. "Well, yeah, but you're not even talking to _me_. That's out of character."

Naga looked at him for a moment and just shrugged.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything," Balance said. "You're my aibou and I'm here for you."

Naga shook his head. "There isn't anything to talk about."

"Naga, I can tell you're lying."

Naga paused. "You can?"

"Well, yeah, you do it so infrequently," Balance said. "Naga, buddy, we're alone. Nobody can hear us. Just talk to me so I can help you."

Naga stared off for a moment, not able to speak.

"Naga? Please?" Balance asked. "At least look at me."

After a moment, Naga turned to Balance, and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

" _Naga_!" Balance cried out. He immediately got up and threw his arms around him. "What's wrong? Tell me! I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I did something bad," Naga whispered.

"Something bad? _You_? Naga…? What did you do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Naga shook his head, prying himself away.

"Look, I know you're not feeling well, and I'm not going to pressure you," Balance said. "But I really am here any time you want to talk."

"I know," Naga whispered. "I guess… I'm just not ready. This is a weird emotion."

"A lot of emotions are weird," Balance agreed. "Why don't you get some rest? Go take a bath. Then go to sleep early or read a book. Just calm yourself and hopefully your headache will go away. And we can talk later. How does that sound?"

Naga nodded and forced himself to smile. "It sounds good."

"Good." Balance chuckled and headed out of the door. "Let me know if you feel any worse and I'll get you those painkillers."

"I will," Naga said.

Balance nodded and left.

Naga stood aimlessly for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts. After a little while, he got up and grabbed his pajamas and a towel.

He left his quarters quickly, hoping that everyone was still on the bridge and that no one would see him. If they did see him, he didn't notice them.

He got to the bathroom quickly, locking the door behind him. Normally, that door wouldn't be locked, because the bathroom was shared, and was made for multiple people. However, he wasn't in the mood for an audience, and he especially didn't want Stinger to show up.

He quickly undressed and got into the shower. He'd normally put his clothes down gently, especially his jacket, but today, he just wanted to be in and out, and he threw everything on the floor.

Even though the shower water wasn't the temperature he wanted, he had jumped in anyway, closing the shower door behind him. He stood under the water for a few minutes, allowing it to run down his face and body.

As he stood longer and longer, just allowing the water's temperature to rise, he closed his eyes tight for a few moments. He slowly opened them back up, and looked up and down his own body.

He was shaking as he ran his hand down his arms, and his stomach, carefully examining every scale on his body. After a minute, he slithered down the side of the shower, sitting in the middle of it, the water pounding down on the top of his head.

"Blue," he whispered. " _Blue_!"

He knew what it meant. And he knew what he needed to do. He couldn't back away from his own plan now.

* * *

_Present_

Champ dragged Stinger outside, shoving him down on the ground.

"What are you _doing_?!" Stinger screamed.

"You need air!" Champ cried out.

Stinger jumped up off of the ground. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, you didn't," Champ said. "That's why you need to calm down. We need to figure out what's going on and you need a clear head for that."

Stinger stared at Champ for a moment before allowing a couple of gentle tears to slip down his cheek. Kotaro grabbed him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Kotaro said. "This is all my fault."

"How is it _your_ fault?" Champ asked.

"Aniki's upset because I was there when the baby was born," Kotaro whispered.

"That has nothing to do with Stinger's not being Istra's parent," Champ said.

His words had caused Stinger's tears to turn into sobs.

"I'm sorry, aibou," Champ said.

"This doesn't make any sense," Stinger whispered. "How could the baby _not_ be mine? I've been here waiting all of this time…."

"I'm sure Naga's just upset," Champ said. "This will work out. Just… calm down right now. Breathe."

Stinger continued to sob for a few minutes, and Kotaro tried to hold onto him.

"I should have known something wasn't right," Stinger whispered after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Kotaro asked.

* * *

_Seven months earlier_

"Naga? Naga, you ok? Naga?"

Stinger had followed Naga to the bathroom, despite Naga trying to wave him off. They had been sitting at breakfast, and Naga hadn't eaten much. It was only when Spada had brought more food to the table that Naga had quickly gotten up, his hand thrown over his mouth. He had raced out of the bridge, and directly into the bathroom. Naga locked the door, but that didn't stop Stinger from trying to get in.

"Why don't you stop pounding on the door?" Balance had asked as he ran up behind Stinger.

"Naga's sick," Stinger said.

"So what? That's not a pounding on the door situation!"

"You're not concerned that your _aibou_ isn't feeling well?"

"Of course I am!" Balance cried out, definitely offended. "But there's nothing we can do to help him until he comes out of the bathroom. Can you have a little bit of patience, please?"

Stinger groaned, but calmed down.

A few minutes later, Naga emerged. His face was red and a little puffy, but otherwise, he seemed ok.

"Naga, are you sick?" Stinger tried to ask calmly.

"Just a little sick to my stomach," Naga replied, unable to look at him. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry."

"Naga, this isn't the first time this week you've haven't felt well," Balance said.

Naga looked away from Balance as well. "I'm fine."

"Maybe Raptor should check you out," Stinger said.

Naga shrugged, and Stinger noticed he was rubbing his arm. "I don't want to waste her time."

"How is it wasting her time if you haven't been feeling well all week?" Stinger asked.

"Whatever's wrong, you should probably go lay down or something," Balance said.

"I have maintenance work to do today," Naga replied.

"I'll do it," Balance said. "Send me your list and I'll take care of it."

"You have your own stuff to do."

"So what? I'm going to help you. Stop arguing with me and get some rest."

Naga sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. "Thank you, Balance."

" _Don't mind, desu_! I'll let Raptor know what's going on," Balance said as he practically skipped away.

"Naga," Stinger said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I think so," Naga said, trying to smile. "Thank you."

"Let me help you get comfortable."

"I can take care of myself," Naga said.

"I know you can. I just… want to help you."

"Why?"

Stinger sighed. "Can we talk privately?"

"Ok."

Stinger followed Naga to his quarters, and Naga motioned for him to sit down on the bed. Stinger did, and Naga sat down next to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naga asked.

"Naga, I think you know."

Naga sighed. It hadn't been that long since they had had sex in the infirmary, but they hadn't brought it up. Naga had been embarrassed about the entire situation, but he had also secretly known that he wouldn't have taken that experience back for anything.

"I don't know what to say," Naga whispered.

"Then… can I say something?"

Naga's eyes narrowed in confusion. "All right."

It was Stinger's turn to sigh, but his sigh turned into a deep breath.

"Naga," he whispered.

"Stinger?"

"It's been… about a month."

"A month?"

"Yes. You know what I'm talking about."

Naga nodded, looking away from him again.

"And you've been sick all week," Stinger said. "Sometimes you don't eat anything and sometimes you eat _everything_."

"Stinger, that doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does, Naga."

Naga got off of the bed, pacing a little. "Stinger, there's something you should know."

"Naga, I think I've figured it out already-"

"I'm quitting the Kyurangers."

" _What_?!"

"I'm quitting the Kyu-"

"No, I heard what you said," Stinger said, getting off of the bed. "I want to know _why_ you think that's the best thing for you."

"Stinger, everything's complicated right now. I don't want to be dragging everyone into my personal problems."

"What personal problems? We're all here for you, Naga."

"I need to take care of things."

"What things? You mean back home?"

Naga hesitated, but nodded.

"When was the last time you were home?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, if you're making decisions about it _now_."

"Stinger, I just need to take care of some things. Balance understands."

" _Balance_?!" Stinger cried out. "We're not talking about Balance. We're talking about you and _me_."

Naga finally turned to face him. "What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with you."

"Naga," Stinger said, grabbing him by the arms. "Look, something's going on and I'm not stupid. You're not feeling well, and we had sex just a month ago-"

" _Stinger_!" Naga cried out.

"It _happened_ , Naga!" Stinger cried out, shaking Naga a little. "Naga, tell me the truth. Are you leaving because you think you're pregnant?"

Naga stared at Stinger for a moment before ripping his hands away. He shoved Stinger slightly, and sat back down on the bed.

"Naga," Stinger said. "Are you pregnant? Is that why you're sick?"

"None of your business," Naga said.

"None of _my_ business?" Stinger asked calmly. He sat down next to Naga. "Look, we both know what we did. And neither one of us used any protection. So it's possible, right?"

"How do you know I didn't use protection?" Naga asked.

"I didn't see anything and you didn't say anything."

Naga stood up again. "What do you think, I just go around sleeping with people without protecting myself?"

"Naga, I didn't say that."

"You just _implied_ it."

"It's not what I said. Besides, wasn't I your first?"

"My first?"

"The first person you had intercourse with."

Naga turned away, making a weird noise that Stinger didn't quite understand.

"Naga, it's ok if you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Stinger."

"But you're sick and there's a chance. Could you at least let Raptor give you a test?"

"I don't _want_ one. I'm not pregnant."

"Naga, please. If anything, just to rule it out. Please, Naga. Don't run away. I'll take care of you."

Naga got quiet, still turned away from him.

Stinger waited patiently for as long as he could. "Naga."

Naga hesitated, but finally took a deep breath and whispered, "Just to rule it out."

"Thank you," Stinger said gently.

"Now can I get some rest, please?" Naga asked gently, but firmly.

"Of course," Stinger said. "Take your nap and then we'll talk to Raptor."

"I can talk to her myself."

"No, I'm going to be there for you, Naga. No matter what."

Naga knew it was a losing argument. "Thank you," was all he could think of to say.

Stinger nodded, even though Naga was still facing away from him. "I'll let you rest. Let me know when you're ready to talk to Raptor."

Naga nodded, and Stinger quickly walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Stinger threw himself against the wall corridor, suddenly finding himself nervous and paying too much attention to his breathing.

"Naga…."

* * *

_Present_

Naga hadn't been able to speak.

Balance was doing his best to try to get Naga calmed down, but it wasn't working. Naga only focused on feeding the baby, and tried to ignore what was really going on.

"Dr. Akilina will be here shortly with Shai," Echidna said. "They will have the baby's birth certificate. Stinger will still want to sign it."

"Can he do that if he's really not the baby's parent?" Balance asked.

"I believe he can, and he would become the baby's legal parent, if that is what he wants."

"I don't want that," Naga said quietly.

"Naga, I'm confused," Balance said. "Why, all of a sudden, is this coming up? Is Stinger really not the father-"

" _I'm_ the father!" Naga screamed out, scaring his baby, who started to cry.

"Naga, stay calm," Kali said. "You want me to take her?"

Naga shook his head. "She's _mine_ , and mine _only_."

"I didn't mean it like that," Kali said.

They heard the doorbell ring.

"That is them," Echidna said.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," Naga whispered.

"You do not have a choice," Echidna pointed out.

"I'll get the door," Balance said, rushing out of the room.

"Naga, come on," Echidna said. "You have to go out there."

Naga shook his head.

"Naga," Kali said, as gently as she could.

"Naga, you no longer have a choice," Echidna said. "It is time to face the music."

"She's right," Kali said. "Clear the air. Stop it with the lies."

"I can't do this," Naga said.

"Naga, look at me," Echidna said sternly.

Naga and Kali both looked up.

"You made your bed," Echidna said. "Now lie in it."

Naga couldn't even respond. He stared at Echidna as she carefully took Istra from him.

"She will need a new diaper soon," Echidna said. "You should change her before you rock her to sleep."

Echidna turned and left the room, baby still in her arms, leaving Kali and Naga behind.

Kali looked over at Naga.

"She's right, isn't she," Naga whispered.

"I don't know," Kali whispered back. "Do you think she knows?"

"She knows everything else," Naga said.

"Naga, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It shouldn't have been you. It should have been _me_. I shouldn't have made you do this."

"We've discussed this," Naga said. "It wouldn't have worked if it was you. You're a legal adult. You would only have been forced into marriage. You wouldn't have been able to get away with this."

"If I had gone with you, I _would_ have."

"You _aged out_. You would have only been brought back and forced into marriage."

"You weren't brought back."

"The only reason that Echidna didn't bring me back was because I was a Kyuranger."

"I don't think that's true, Naga."

"She blamed it on emotions. But she _knows_. She knows what I did."

"What _we_ did."

"She doesn't know you were involved the entire time."

" _Involved_?! This is all _my_ fault, and I think it's time now to come clean."

"We can't. What if _you_ end up-"

"I don't like that I've purposely put you through this," Kali interrupted. "And now, all of this stuff with Stinger. And you just… _told_ him."

"I was frustrated!"

"You were overwhelmed with your own emotions, and you told him the truth."

"I didn't tell him everything."

"You told him _enough_. And you hurt him. Over a plan that _isn't working_."

"It _has_ to work," Naga said.

"Naga, please come out here!" Echidna shouted from the living room.

"And if it doesn't?" Kali asked.

"I'll be a single father," Naga whispered.

Kali looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Naga got out of the bed quickly, and took Kali's hand.

"Are you ready?" Naga asked.

"No," Kali whispered.

Naga leaned over and gave Kali a kiss on the cheek, surprising her slightly. He held her hand tight and led her into the living room.

Everyone had gathered in the living room, and Dr. Akilina and Shai were also there. Naga dropped Kali's hand in order to take his baby from Echidna.

"Naga, how are you feeling?" Dr. Akilina asked as Naga sat down on the sofa. Kali stood behind him, almost guarding him and the baby.

"I'm feeling ok," Naga said. "Thank you."

"I see the baby is doing well."

"I hope so," Naga said. "She's drinking soy formula instead of breastmilk."

Dr. Akilina nodded. "That's something that is unusual in your species?"

"Yes."

Dr. Akilina looked a little bewildered, but didn't want to ask any questions about it.

"Naga, we need to get the birth certificate signed," Shai said. "Rebellion is going to need a certified copy."

"Why do they need that?" Stinger asked.

"For records, plus they need to get the paperwork ready for your parental leaves," Shai said.

Stinger looked down at the floor, and Naga tried to concentrate on his daughter.

Dr. Akilina presented a piece of paper. "Naga, do you want me to fill this out for you?"

"Sure," Naga whispered.

"Ok. What is the baby's full name?"

"Istra Ray. I-S-T-R-A."

"No middle name?"

Naga looked up at the doctor. "Does she need one?"

"No, but it's common to have one."

Naga looked up at Kali.

"Bunzi," Kali said.

"Bunzi?" Dr. Akilina asked.

"Her name will be Istra Bunzi Ray," Kali said, and she spelled it out.

"What kind of a name is that?" Kotaro asked.

Kali looked at Naga.

"It doesn't matter," Naga whispered.

"That's the name?" Dr. Akilina asked.

"Yes, please," Naga whispered, holding his daughter close.

"All right," Dr. Akilina said, filling out the paperwork. "And Naga, the name of the second parent?"

Stinger felt his soul drop at that moment. He was _scared_. This was the moment. Was Naga lying to him? If he was truly Istra's parent, there was _no way_ that Naga wouldn't put his name on the birth certificate. It wasn't _right_.

"There is no second parent," Naga said bluntly and quietly.

And Stinger's heart just stopped.

"Naga," Balance whispered.

"So leaving it blank means you're the only one legally responsible for Istra," Dr. Akilina said. "And it also means that you are legally claiming that there is no other legal parent."

"I understand," Naga whispered.

Stinger couldn't take it. He jumped up and ran out to the backyard. Champ and Kotaro followed him.

"I'm sorry," Naga whispered.

"The important thing right now is Istra," Kali said. "She'll be your focus and your life now. Don't worry about what else is going on."

"Just so you know, Naga," Dr. Akilina said, "that if you do ever get married, or name the baby's second parent, the birth certificate _can_ be altered. It's a bit of an expensive process, but you do have the right to name the second parent, and the second parent will also have rights to the baby."

Naga nodded, nearly shedding a tear but managing not to.

Stinger had gone outside, slamming himself down, and all he could do was sob.

"Is Aniki really not the father?" Kotaro asked.

Stinger was breathing hard, but nothing Champ did was helping him.

"If he was, Naga would _never_ have done that," Champ said.

"How do _you_ know what he would have done?!" Stinger cried out, standing up. "I feel like I don't even know him anymore! I've been trying to get to know him this whole time… for the sake of our _daughter_ -"

"She's not your daughter, aibou!" Champ cried out. "You need to get that out of your head!"

"If Aniki isn't the father, then _who_ is?" Kotaro asked.

"It doesn't matter," Stinger said, collapsing back to the ground. "It's over. I have to give up."

"You _can't_ give up!" Kotaro said. "You need to fight for what you want!"

"I don't know what I want anymore," Stinger whispered.

"Aibou, you were thinking about being married to Naga," Champ said. "Aren't you going to fight for this?"

"How can I fight? Our entire relationship… actually, not even a relationship… nothing is real. Nothing exists."

"I'm sorry," Champ whispered.

"Excuse me, sirs."

They all turned, and Stinger stood up when they heard Shai's voice.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Shai said. "I've been asked to let you know that in two days, your mission here is over. You'll be sent back to join the other Kyurangers."

"I can't go," Stinger asid, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I have to be here for Naga and the baby."

"Aibou," Champ said.

"You're not the baby's parent," Shai said.

"I could be," Stinger said.

"Sorry, but Rebellion isn't going to approve a leave for you, you're not the parent," Shai said. "Naga just stated that the baby's second parent isn't here."

"He did?" Stinger asked.

"Yes. You'll be joining the rest of the Kyurangers tomorrow." She handed Stinger some paperwork. "You'll need to sign these and return them to the Commander. He'll give them to Rebellion to approve the time you spent here and you will be compensated for it."

"I don't want to be compensated for it," Stinger said.

"Please just sign the paperwork," Shai said. "Rebellion is a stickler for time. There's a chance… a big one… that there could be reprimand if you don't sign it."

"Just sign it and take the payment," Champ said.

"I can't, that's not why I was here," Stinger said.

"We know," Champ said. "But you have to think of this logically. Do what Rebellion says."

Stinger stared at Champ for a moment, but nodded.

"Thank you, sirs," Shai said. "The doctor has already left and I'll be out shortly. Oh, Kotaro, I'll also be dropping by your school in the morning to do the paperwork. You'll need to transfer back to your school on Earth."

"I like that school," Kotaro said.

"Everything is going back to the way it was before," Shai said. "Like I said, the mission is over."

"I never thought of this as a mission," Stinger whispered.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Stinger watched as Shai went back into the house.

"I can't leave," Stinger said. "I need to talk to Naga."

"Aibou, I don't know if that's such a good-"

"I'm going to talk to him," Stinger said, making his way back into the house.

"Uh," Kotaro said, looking at Champ, and Champ rushed into the house. Kotaro quickly followed.

"I just want to talk to you, work this all out," Stinger was saying to Naga.

"He doesn't want to talk," Kali said defensively.

"I'm asking _him_ , not you," Stinger said.

"I don't want to," Naga said.

Stinger groaned. "Naga, I have to leave tomorrow. I was expecting to stay here with you for the next four months. As the baby's second parent."

"I can handle it. I'm her father," Naga whispered.

"You'll be alone."

"Nah, he'll have Kali and Echidna," Balance said.

"Actually, I will not be here," Echidna said.

"You're leaving?" Kotaro asked.

"As Naga is now a father, it makes him legally emancipated, in the eyes of our planet's laws," Echidna said. "Which means that I am no longer needed here. I am no longer Kali and Naga's legal guardian."

"Wait, you're just going to leave him?" Stinger asked. "Even though you were like their mother?"

"I was never like their mother," Echidna said. "I have only been doing what I was assigned to do."

"You don't love Naga or Kali or the baby?" Kotaro asked.

"I do not," Echidna said.

"That means… you don't love me, either?" Kotaro asked.

"No, I do not."

Kotaro's face turned red, and he quickly ran off towards his bedroom.

"Hey!" Stinger cried out. "How can you say that?"

"I am not emotional," Echidna said. "I am not capable of love."

"Bullshit," Stinger said.

"Aibou, calm down," Champ said.

"When are you leaving?" Kali asked.

Echidna turned to her. "I will leave tonight."

"Ok," Kali said.

"You're not even upset at all?" Stinger asked. "She's kind of like your mom."

"She's not my mom," Kali said. "That's the entire point of her. A legal replacement is all."

Stinger looked bewildered. "You… have no concept of family."

"I didn't grow up with one."

Stinger didn't know what to say.

"I am going to get my things together," Echidna said. "I do not want to wait to leave. I have already arranged my transport."

"You're getting out of here quick," Champ said.

"I am going to go home to my real family," Echidna said.

The shock and silence was deafening when Echidna said that. Stinger was secretly glad that Kotaro hadn't heard it.

Echidna walked over to Naga, and placed her hand gently on Istra's head.

"She is beautiful, Naga," Echidna said. "I hope you can take care of her properly as a single parent."

"He's not going to-" Stinger started to say, but Champ hushed him.

"I'll be fine," Naga said. "Thank you for your help."

Echidna nodded. She grabbed her things and headed to her bedroom.

"We'll be ok," Naga said. "Won't we, Istra?"

Stinger stared at them together, and a gentle tear slipped down his cheek.

"Everything is ok now," Naga whispered, rocking Istra. "Everything will always be ok."

* * *

Kotaro hadn't been able to watch Echidna leave, but after she did, Kotaro had sat at the window, wistfully looking out. They had already had dinner, and despite being on a strict schedule, Kotaro hadn't cared.

"Are you packed?" Stinger asked him.

Kotaro didn't answer.

"You need to pack. We're out of here in the morning."

"I don't want to go," Kotaro said.

"I don't, either," Stinger said. He walked over to Kotaro and put his hand on his head. "But we have to. We have responsibilities as Kyurangers."

Kotaro didn't answer.

"I know you're upset, but we need to get ready," Stinger said. "You need to get everything together. Tonight. Start now, please."

Kotaro groaned, but got up and headed into his bedroom.

"You ok, aibou?" Champ asked.

Stinger looked at him. "I have to go pack."

"Aibou."

Stinger sighed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I know," Champ said. "I'm sorry for everything that Naga has put you through."

"It wasn't his fault," Stinger said.

"You're going to defend him? He _lied_ to you. Made you believe you were going to be a father. And then let it slip out of anger and in front of everyone."

"I love him," Stinger whispered.

"No, you don't."

"I do, for a long time now, even before all of this," Stinger said. "Look, I _tried_. Hard. And I really did think that baby was mine. I _loved_ her. I was going to have a daughter named Istra. I would have a family of my own, with Naga. Maybe more kids. But I don't have that. I don't have _any_ of that. And I don't fucking understand!"

Champ grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug, as awkward as it was.

"What am I going to do?" Stinger asked. "I _wanted_ that baby. I _love_ her."

"You need to talk to Naga." Champ paused. "Has he said who the baby's other parent is?"

Stinger shook his head. "You think it's another Kyuranger?"

"Like who?"

"Balance?"

" _Balance_? Balance is half a step away from being a robot. That's _crazy_."

"I don't understand any of this."

"I can explain."

Stinger and Champ turned around, and Naga was standing there, holding a sleeping Istra in his arms.

"Naga, you need to rest," Stinger said, wiping away a stray tear he wasn't expecting. "Sit down."

Naga nodded, and he awkwardly sat down on the sofa. Stinger ran over to him and helped him.

"Naga, can we please talk?" Stinger asked.

"You don't have to, Naga," Kali said, walking into the room with Balance.

"Look, I'm your best friend," Balance said. "But there's a black cloud here. And everyone's concerned. Stinger, especially, needs to know what really happened. And we need to contact the baby's other parent."

"Naga, don't do this," Kali said.

"It's ok, Kali," Naga said. "Balance is right, he deserves to know the truth."

"Naga, we can't-"

"If we tell them, they can help us," Naga said.

"They _can't_ help us, Naga."

"Yes, they can. The Kyurangers can do anything."

"Naga, if there's something you need to talk about, we're here for you," Stinger said. "Hey, Kotaro! Come here!"

Kotaro came running. "Aniki?"

"Sit down, Naga's going to talk to us."

"Should he be here for this?" Kali asked.

"He's a Kyuranger, just like us," Stinger said. He looked at Naga. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Naga, _no_ ," Kali said.

"I can't do this anymore." Naga sighed and held Istra as tight as he could without waking her up. "I have so many things bottled up."

Balance sat down on the other side of Naga. "Naga, buddy, we're here for you. No matter what happened. We promise."

"We do promise," Champ said.

"I'll be here for you," Kotaro said.

Naga looked over at Stinger. Stinger could see some hurt in Naga's eyes.

"Naga, up until today I thought we had a future together. I wanted to be with you, and be with Istra. I wanted to marry you, have the family I've always wanted."

"I'm sorry I ruined that for you," Naga said, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I just… I wanted to tell you everything. I never once wanted to betray your trust and it's _all_ I did."

"Why did you say it, Naga?" Champ asked.

"I was frustrated," Naga said. "And I… I _knew_ it would eventually come out. And I just…." He trailed off and looked at Stinger. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't want to ruin it."

"Ruin what?" Stinger asked.

"The plan."

"What plan?" Stinger asked.

"Naga, we don't have to do this," Kali said.

"No, we do." He sighed and looked away from everyone, focusing only on his child. He took a deep breath before saying, "I got pregnant on purpose."

"You did?" Stinger asked.

"Why?" Balance asked. "You're a Kyuranger. That's dangerous!"

"I know," Naga said. "But I _needed_ to do it. You don't understand."

"We would if you told us," Balance said.

"Naga, please," Stinger said.

Naga looked over at Kali. She stood up and started pacing, unable to look at everyone else.

"When I was a kid, our mother got taken away from us," Naga said. "My dad died when I was born, and we were on our own. Kali took over as a mother figure, but legally, she couldn't _be_ my mother because our age of adulthood is twenty-five."

"She got taken away?" Kotaro asked.

"Yeah," Naga said.

"Why?" Balance asked.

" _Naga_!" Kali cried out. "Don't do this. _Please_."

"She was arrested," Naga said. "Thrown into prison."

"For _what_?!" Balance cried out.

"Because of _me_ ," Kali said, finally turning back to everyone. Her face was tear-stained. "She was thrown into prison because of _me_."

"Kali?" Champ asked.

"They always said our dad died in childbirth, when he was in labor with Naga," Kali said. "But one day, I was in the hospital. I was sixteen. I broke my arm on accident. And while I was there, I… I snuck out of my room and into the hospital record room. And I pulled his files."

"What happened?" Kotaro asked.

Kali sighed. "He didn't die in childbirth. He died _after_ childbirth. His official cause of death was blunt force trauma."

"Your dad was killed?" Stinger asked.

Kali nodded. "I did as much research as I could. He was being punished for giving birth to Naga."

"That was worth being killed over?" Kotaro asked.

"They have strict laws about giving birth," Kali said. "Our dad shouldn't have gotten pregnant a second time. He gave birth to me, and our mother should have given birth to their second child. To top it all off, it also proved that our parents had intercourse, which is _completely_ illegal."

"They killed him for having sex?" Stinger asked.

"Yes, that was his punishment," Kali said. "I had gone through and researched as much as I could find out about it, including hacking some sealed records online. And when my mother found out what I was doing, she tried to stop me, but it was too late. The authorities found out, and came out to get me, but…."

"But what?" Balance asked.

"Our mother took responsibility, to save me," Kali said. "She thought I was going to get killed and she didn't want that. So they threw the book at her, leaving me and Naga alone."

"I had no idea," Balance said.

"I never said anything," Naga said. "I'm sorry."

"So what does this have to do with Naga having a baby?" Stinger asked quietly.

Naga looked at Kali and nodded. Kali definitely didn't look happy, but she told the story.

"After our mother left, Echidna was assigned to us to be our legal guardian. And she was _always_ around. And we couldn't… we can't…." Kali burst into tears.

"You can't what?" Champ asked.

"We want to break her out," Kali said. "But we couldn't _do_ anything. I should be in prison, not her. She had emotions, too. That's where Naga and I got ours from. We _know_ she's miserable." She walked over to the back window. "She's on Alqamar."

"Rasalhague's moon?" Stinger remembered.

"Yeah," Kali said. "There's a huge prison there. No prisons are on the actual planet." She took a moment to cry before taking a deep breath. "A couple of years ago, I found out that Echidna was to remain our guardian until Naga turns twenty-five, or gets emancipated, whichever comes first. And there's only one way to do that."

"Naga had to give birth," Stinger said.

"Yeah," Kali said.

"Naga, is this why you offered to have a baby for me?" Stinger asked. "To get emancipated?"

"Yes," Naga said. "But then you said you didn't want one. But Kali was pressuring me."

"I kept in touch with him and Echidna the entire time he's been with Balance. I talked to him almost every night," Kali said. "I saw progress in his emotions, and it just… I felt worse and worse about what I did to my mother. She's in prison because of _me_. And I got so desperate. I ordered Naga to have a baby."

"Naga, why didn't you tell me?" Stinger asked.

"I didn't tell anybody," Naga said. "And when you said you didn't want to have a baby with me… Kali suggested that I figure something else out. So I…."

"You what?"

"I took an idea from you."

"From me, Naga?" Stinger asked. "I'm confused."

"You said that you used sex to get money and food," Naga said, watching Stinger's eyes widen. "So it made me think that _I_ could use money to get what I needed, too."

"You _sold_ your _body_?!" Stinger cried out, standing up.

"No," Naga said. "I paid for sex."

"Naga!" Stinger cried out. "Do… do you even know who the father is?"

" _I'm_ her father!" Naga whispered loudly.

"You know what I mean, Naga."

Naga looked down at Istra, tears falling. "It was a woman. I remember her face. She's _beautiful_. I met her on Earth… three weeks before we defeated Don Armage."

"Naga," Stinger said, sitting back down. "You really _were_ pregnant… when we…?"

"Yes," Naga said. "I didn't think I was. I wasn't sure if I could mate with a female not in my species. And I did think for a while that _maybe_ you had truly gotten me pregnant, but… my doctor said the timeline was off. I was too far along."

"Ahead by three weeks," Stinger said sadly.

"Yeah," Naga said. "And by the time I figured it out… I didn't know how to tell you."

"Did _you_ know this?" Champ asked Kali.

"He told as soon as he found out," Kali said.

"But you showed up here, all angry," Kotaro said. "The first night we were here."

"It was a performance, for Echidna," Kali said, wiping her eyes. "So she wouldn't find out. So even though I knew my little brother was with child, I waited for her word so she wouldn't suspect anything." She slumped to the floor. "I'm so sorry. All of this happened because I used my brother to get Echidna to leave. I _used_ him. I'm sorry, Naga. Now you're stuck with a baby and you're a single father."

"Kali, come sit down," Naga said.

Kali got up and sat down next to Naga where Stinger had been sitting.

"I am not _stuck_ with Istra," Naga said. "I love her. I regret how I got her, but she's _here_. She's mine and I _love_ her. I'm going to do my best to raise her alone."

"You're not angry with me?" Kali asked.

"No," Naga said. "I love you, and I love Istra."

" _Naga_!" Kali cried out. She grabbed Naga, holding him and Istra as tight as possible. "I love you, too. All of this time together… I didn't realize what it would be like to have a family and be able to be so emotional. I've decided, Naga."

"Decided what?"

"I need to go to Alqamar and confess what I did," Kali said. "I need to get our mother out of there. Then she can find you and help you raise an emotional baby."

"I can't lose you," Naga said.

"It's not fair for her to be sitting in a prison for something _I_ did," Kali said. "I need to figure out how to make this right."

"They're going to throw the book at you!" Naga said. "They'll put you away for life… or _kill_ you."

"I deserve it," Kali said.

"No, you don't," Champ said. "You were trying to find the truth about your father."

"Nobody should be in prison!" Kotaro cried out.

"I agree," Balance said.

"Naga," Stinger said, getting on his knees in front of him.

Naga looked at Stinger, his eyes full of emotion and tears.

"I'm going to help," Stinger said. "I'm going to figure out a way to get your mother out without Kali having to confess."

"Stinger," Naga whispered.

"Naga, I _love_ you," Stinger said. "I have for a long time. I want you to be happy. And now I know that this is the only way that will happen. You _need_ your family."

"Stinger," Naga said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I want this for you," Stinger said. "I'm going to talk to Tsurugi. There may be something he could do."

"Stinger, don't make promises to my brother that you can't keep," Kali said.

Stinger stood up and looked directly into her eyes. "I promise this to you, I promise this to Naga, I promise this to Istra. I'm going to find your mother. I swear on my own life."

"Stinger…" Naga whispered.

"Don't worry, Naga," Stinger said. "You can trust me with your life."


End file.
